Cuando el verde muere
by Nacht-Reader
Summary: bakugou siempre vio a Deku como alguien mas inútil que los demás, alguien que nunca lograra algo relevante en su vida, solo un nerd cobarde y débil... Pero después de que ese día quedara marcado en su corazón, el avanzaría para convertirse en un héroe que pueda salvar a los demás...un héroe que salve a todos y los proteja. Para evitar que vuelva a perder a alguien . UA
1. Prologo

A Deku nunca se le volvió fácil que su mejor amigo de la infancia empezara a agredirlo aun más de lo que ya lo hacía de pequeño.

En el pasado, los juegos que ellos compartían siempre estaban llenos de diversión, risas, travesuras y un pequeño sentimiento de competitividad, las burlas que Kacchan aplicaba sobre Deku simplemente podían llamarse pequeños juegos infantiles entre niños, pero el nivel de violencia que Katsuki Bakugou aplicaba en el aumento después de que él fuera diagnosticado como un quirkless.

Era muy diferente a como era antes, el nunca entendió porque la amistad que el valoraba tanto termino en convertirse en miedo hacia su amigo rubio.

Katsuki Bakugou era el mayor encargado de recordarle a Midoriya que la vida lo había tachado como un inútil, en este mundo donde las personas destacaban por su quirk, los más fuertes serian aclamados por la sociedad y tendrían la posibilidad convertiré en héroes, mientras los que no fueron bendecidos para este deber, siempre podrían encontrar un trabajo en el cual pudieran desempeñar su poder y ser valorados como importantes en este mundo…. Pero no para Deku, no tener lo único que vuelve a una persona especial solo provocaba que Bakugou pudiera mofarse de su superioridad ante él, a los ojos de Katsuki, Deku no era más que una inútil basura sin quirk.

* * *

Ya a finales de su último año en secundaria, la mayoría de los integrantes de la clase en la que estaban Deku y Kacchan tenían el mismo objetivo, convertirse en héroes y ser populares en todo el mundo, era obvio que algunos tenían más posibilidades que otros para esta meta, pero nadie se atrevía a desafiar a quien se encontraba en la cúspide de poder en la habitación, para Bakugou todos en esa habitación no eran otra cosa que "secundarios".

-no me agrupen con ustedes malditas basuras insignificantes, a diferencia de sus inútiles y débiles quirks, soy el único aquí que podrá entrar a la UA y convertirse en el héroe más reconocido- su actitud era petulante y altanera, el Bakugou que todos conocían siempre era el mismo.

-ahh! eso me recuerda, Midoriya también planea entrar a UA ¿cierto? –

La afirmación del profesor impacto a la clase y causo que todos miraran al nombrado preguntándose si la ridiculez que escucharon era verdad.

-¡DEKU!- la explosión que causo Bakugou en su pupitre –eres peor que los rechazados, no tienes un quirk ¿¡piensas que mereces estar en el mismo sitio que yo!?

Al rubio poco o nada le importaba que ser un héroe fuera el sueño del peli verde, era la peor mierda que se atrevió a creer que estaba a su nivel, a pesar de su condición, de que Bakugou siempre estaría por sobre él y que no era más que un nerd inútil, ¿¡como se atrevía ese bastardo a siquiera pensar que tiene una posibilidad de que su sueño se haga realidad!?.

Cuando la campana indicaba el final de las actividades Bakugou se encargo de recordarle a Deku lo inútil que era, de un movimiento le quito el último libro que estaba por colocar en su bolso.

Una estúpida libreta donde siempre mierdas sobre héroes en la portada estaba escrito "análisis de héroe para el futuro N13" un nombre de mierda para Bakugou, esperando que algún día pudieran ayudarlo a convertirlo en héroe Midoriya solía escribir una absurda cantidad de información de los héroes e increíbles quirks que él veía, su fanatismo era tanto que ya había superado las diez ediciones completas en diferentes blocs de notas.

Bakugou simplemente aplasto su libreta mientras causaba una explosión entre sus palmas, la libreta que ahora estaba un poco quemada fue arrojada por la ventana a los ojos de Midoriya, este no podía hacer nada, siempre fue el que estaría por debajo de Bakugou, ¿Qué podría hacer el para enfrentar a Bakugou?

Katsuki estuvo amenazándolo un poco más y se retiro, no sin antes soltar las palabras que se convertirían en su más grande pesar de aquí en adelante.

-Si tanto quieres un quirk existe una forma rápida de obtenerlo, ve a la azotea y da un salto, tal vez en la próxima vida logres obtener un asombroso poder- la sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos de burla fueron su sello final antes de retirarse, para el alguien quien ni siquiera puede enfrentar la realidad no será capaz nunca de enfrentar a un villano.

* * *

 **Un par de minutos después**

Bakugou se encontraba caminando en el distrito comercial local, usualmente estaba acompañado de un par que formaban su sequito de perdedores, mientras tomaba un atajo en un callejón, recorvada las palabras que Deku dijo en clases *ser un héroe ha sido mi sueño desde que soy un niño.. y.. bueno.. no lo sabré a menos que lo intente* el idiota sonaba como un estúpido niño que no sabe nada del mundo y se caga en sus pantalones, eso hacia rabiar a Katsuki.

Mientras pateaba una botella llena de una mierda desconocida, los dos idiotas que lo seguían preguntaron si los acompañaría a jugar en los arcades cercanos, pero poco después sus caras se pintaron de un pánico y miedo que Katsuki no entendía, mientras una sombra a tras de él se mostraba, katsuki se dio vuelta para ver un asqueroso liquido verde que parecía tener voluntad propia alzándose más arriba que el, a esa asquerosa masa liquida pronto le brotaron ojos y boca mientras que veía con felicidad y excitación a katsuki…. *Un villano* fue el único pensamiento de Bakugou.

-¡Un manto invisible con un gran quirk!- en un solo minuto katsuki fue envuelto por el villano mientras este comenzaba a entrar por su boca, este fue el comienzo de el acontecimiento que cambiaria a katsuki… a algo que él nunca deseo en verdad.

* * *

 **Unos agonizantes y largos minutos después.**

La mayoría de el distrito comercial se encontraba ya en ruinas o quemándose, varios héroes estaban intentando ayudar a las personas atrapadas y evitando que el fuego se expanda, por desgracia no había ninguno que pudiera enfrentar al villano por su composición liquida.

En medio de todo el caos se encontraba Bakugou con una gran cantidad de fluido, el villano quería apoderarse del cuerpo de Bakugou, pero este no se lo permitió en todo el tiempo que este estuvo forcejeando por liberarse.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE UNA MIERDA COMO ESTA ME DEVORE!- mientras Bakugou seguía causando explosiones su resistencia se fue gastando progresivamente, el sofoco era demasiado, ya pronto no le quedaría lo suficiente para resistir la invasión a su cuerpo de parte del villano.

Ya no quedaba mucho, Katsuki estaba en las últimas, el villano le cubría su boca y lo remplazaba por una grotesca sonrisa, ni uno de los héroes que se encontraba alrededor podía hacer algo ante el villano de lodo, los últimos esfuerzos de Bakugou fueron usados para gritar maldición, pero nadie podía escuchar esos gritos de ayuda bajo tanto lodo, el estaba perdido, lo que estaba pasando ahora produjo una pregunta en su mente.

*si caigo con un bastardo así…. ¿Cómo puedo ser un héroe?*

Entonces lo vio…

Como un estúpido Deku corría hacia el desesperadamente.

-¡ese mocoso!- el villano de lodo puso su atención en el chico corriendo hacia el.

-Deku- Bakugou veía a su amigo de la infancia correr entre el fuego y escombros con el fin de salvarlo del bastardo de lodo, pero….. Si ni siquiera los héroes podían herirlo que planeaba hacer alguien como el.

-¡toma esto!- Midoriya lanzando su mochila en lo que parecía ser un desesperado e inútil ataque, logro acertar en su ojo, una de las pocas partes donde el villano era vulnerable.

En eso Bakugou sintió como su respiración volvía y su conciencia recuperaba fuerzas.

-¡Kacchan!- pronto Deku aprovecho la distracción del villano y comenzó a intentar quitar todo el lodo alrededor de Bakugou.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?¡- pregunto Bakugou no podía explicarse porque ese maldito nerd corrió hacia el peligro solo para ayudarlo.

Deku no tuvo explicación de porque hiso lo que hiso, sus piernas se habían movido por su propia voluntad, a pesar del miedo y de los riesgos, el salto a la acción como si fuera natural para el, pero lo único claro que tenia se lo dijo a su amigo, esas palabras eran algo que Bakugou nunca olvidaría.

-te viste como alguien pidiendo ayuda-

La cara de sorpresa de Kacchan desapareció cuando volvió a sentir el lodo cubriendo su boca, el villano se había reincorporado nuevamente y estaba preparado para golpear a Deku, y aun cuando su vida peligraba este no se detuvo de intentar liberar a su amigo.

El gigantesco puño de lodo bajaba contra su amigo, no había duda de que si este era alcanzado moriría.

Bakugou recuerda nada desde ese momento al instante cuando despertó, había caído desmayado antes de presenciar el desenlace, todo estaba en ruinas pero el fuego había sido extinguido, algunos héroes se encontraban a su alrededor y al verlo despertar colocaron su atención y cuidados en el.

-despertaste, eso es bueno, has pasado por algo horrible, debió ser duro en verdad- dijo un héroe que Bakugou no reconocía, héroes tan poco famosos y geniales nunca tuvieron la atención de Bakugou.

-¡Eso fue una resistencia increíble! ¡Y ese quirk! ¡Una vez seas profesional ven a nuestra agencia!-

Los ruidosos héroes de segunda eran jodidamente molestos para Bakugou, pero había algo mas importante para Bakugou, el noto algo raro, ¿Dónde estaba el inútil de Deku?.

Solo veía un grupo de héroes que se reunían alrededor de una algo cubierto con una manta blanca y llena de…. ¿sangre?

-¡Oye basura! ¿Dónde está Deku? ¿Dónde está el inútil que intento ayudarme?- Bakugou pregunto con una mezcla de irritación, enojo y miedo.

Los Héroes se quedaron callados en ese momento, si esta era una puta broma a él no le estaba dando la menor gracia.

-¡CONTESTA BASURA! ¿DONDE ESTA EL MALDITO BASTARDO DE DEKU?-

-yo contestare eso- una voz calmada y profunda pero que reflejaba dolor vino cerca de él, un enorme hombre rubio se acerco a él, Bakugou lo reconoció de inmediato, All Might, el símbolo de la paz estaba parado ahora frente a él, el Heroe que se caracterizaba por salvar a cientos de personas con una sonrisa estaba ahora hablando con el… pero… ¿Por qué no estaba llevando una sonrisa en su rostro?, esto ya lo estaba hartando más de lo común.

-¿eras amigo de ese joven?... Lo lamento…. Yo… no pude llegar a tiempo… El…- la cabeza del All Migth solo se atrevió a mirar el suelo.

En la mente de Katsuki el se dio cuenta por sí mismo de las siguientes palabras que el héroe numero uno diría…. Pero… el no quería… díganle por favor que esto es una maldita mentira, que el maldito de su amigo aparecerá tras la multitud, actuaria como un estúpido, que diría las malditas palabras que siempre diría sobre ser un héroe y haría enojar a Kacchan provocando que este lo vuele de una explosión.

Tras lagrimas de impotencia… ira… y tristeza, el pedía que solo…

-Por favor…. Que alguien me diga… que es una puta mentira-

 **Murió**

Una libreta estaba olvidada en el suelo de esa angosta calle, manchas de sangre en su portada, un libro con cientos de datos de héroes en sus hojas estaban ahora arrugadas, quemadas y sucias, su dueño yacía arrojado en el suelo con su sangre fuera de su cuerpo, sin su corazón latiendo, los sueños que quería lograr se habían apagado, todo este cruel escenario era iluminado por las luces de las patrullas… y el grito de desesperación de un joven estudiante señalaba que hoy había muerto un Heroe.

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hola soy el drogadicto autor de esta historia, digo drogadicto porque quizás se preguntan qué demonios estaba fumando al escribir estos acontecimientos tan terribles.**

 **Pues.. era de la fuerte, no ya fuera de bromas lo que más me influye a la hora de imaginar es la música que este escuchando, y ya que acabo de terminar la trilogía de el padrino, digamos que todo su soundtrack me ponen de ánimos para que la gente sufra emocionalmente.**

 **Además que quería plasmar a Bakugou como el protagonista que se remide de su pasado comportamiento para convertirse en un Héroe como Midoriya hubiera deseado.**

 **Eso es todo si tienen algo que comentar es bien recibido, si esto tiene buena aceptación creo que lo seguiré escribiendo, sino estará en el olvido de fanfiction, un review anima bastante no duden en dejarlo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Start Line

capitulo 1: Start line

En las noticias de Japón fue revelado un incidente ocurrido en las calles, donde los héroes confrontaron una amenaza villanesca que causo la destrucción de parte de la zona comercial.

El villano uso un rehén cuya identidad es el del estudiante de secundaria Katsuki Bakugou, y obligándolo a desatar su quirk la mayoría de las tiendas cercanas estallaron y empezaron a propagar un incendio, el estudiante estuvo forcejeando con el villano una enorme cantidad de tiempo, el incidente dejo varios heridos, muchos damnificados y una víctima fatal.

Izuku Midoriya, compañero del rehén había saltado al rescate de Katsuki Bakugou, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano tras recibir un ataque del villano el cual acabo con su vida, por desgracia, todo esto sucedió antes de que el villano pueda haber sido sometido, las ambulancias y paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada al llegar al lugar, el diagnostico final revelo que el golpe recibido en el costado de la cabeza fue el causante de su muerte instantánea.

* * *

 **Tres mes despues**

Bakugou habia vuelto a su rutina diaria, el incidente de hace unos meses lo había vuelto el foco de atencion en la escuela durante un tiempo, todos hablaron sobre el estudiante que sobrevivio al ataque de un villano y sobre el pobre que no tubo la misma suerte, ahora bakugou se encontraba mas distante a los que lo rodeaban, su actitud arrogante habia sido cambiada por una oscura, no era facil para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con su vida, no cuando sabia cuanto daño habia causado antes del incidente.

Al termino de clases, Katsuki solo se concentraba en dirigirse a casa, no queria que nadie lo molestara con alguna mierda sin importancia en este momento.

-estoy en casa- dijo sin ningun animo en su voz.

-ooh bienvenido, katsuki has estado llegando mas temprano que de costumbre- la voz de su madre lo recibia desde la sala.

-¡Callate vieja bruja no me molestes!-

-cuida tu lenguaje mocoso, tenemos visitas ven y saluda-

\- no me interesan tus visitas de mierd...- la voz de Katsuki se corto mientras sus ojos veían a la persona sentada frente a su madre, Inko Midoriya se encontraba sentada en su sala mintras lo veia con una sonrisa amable.

-buenos dias Katsuki-chan- apesar de que su voz era tranquila y serena, eso causaba caos y panico en Bakugou, verla a los ojos le causaba una verguenza y culpa desconocida para el.

-bu.. buenos dias- su voz temblaba en este momento, panico era lo unico que podia distinguir que sentia frente a esa inofensiba mujer, el solo queria darse prisa, escapar y esconderse en su habitación.

-Inko vino a hablar contigo, dijo que había algo que quería entregarte, atiéndela mientras preparo algo de comer *se amable o te arrepentirás de haber nacido hombre me escuchaste*- dijo mientras dejaba solo a su hijo y a su amiga.

Bakugou nunca habia maldecido tanto a su madre internamente, estar solo con ella seria una tortura para el.

El se sento en el lugar que ocupaba su padre regularmente ya que era el mas apartado de su visita, el solo podia suponer que ella solo sentia odio hacia el, y que todo lo que escucharia seria el resentimiento que una madre puede guardar por la pérdida de su hijo.

Despues de unos minutos interminables de silencio, las palabras de Inko fueron dirigidas a Katsuki.

-Katsuki-chan no nos hemos visto desde un tiempo, ¿como han ido tus estudios?- una conversacion anormalmente comun es todo lo que Bakugou escucho.

-eso.. si.. estoy bien- no sabia cono responder a algo tan mundano ahora mismo.

-me alegro... pero... disculpa, no estoy aqui para hablar de eso- el imaginaba que ella estaria aqui para culparlo por la Muerte de Deku.

-queria decirte que se que no fue tu culpa, que las cosas terminaran asi... Izuku actuo bajo su propia decisión en ese momento.. no es tu culpa que el... se que tu no querias que esto pasara, aun cuando tubieron sus problemas, para el fuiste un amigo- si ella seguia mencionando a su hijo las lagrimas que tanto intentaba contener se desbordaria.

-Katsuki-chan quieres entrar al programa de heroes de la UA cierto?-

Sinceramente el había olvidado inconscientemente su meta, pero su respuesta aun fue positiva.

\- nunca pude apoyarlo en sus sueños cuando estaba conmigo... por eso dejame apoyarte... se que podras convertirte en héroe extraordinario- ella estaba sacando algunas cosas de sula bolso mientras hablaba con el.

-yo creo que Izuku hubiera deseado que te las quedaras-

Frente a el estaban todos los libros que Deku habia escrito sobre heroes, incluyendo el que habia quemado ese dia.

-me gustaría que lo aceptes.. y espero que te ayuden en el futuro- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y se disponia a irse.

-yo..- las palabras de Bakugou la detubieron un segundo y el la miro por primera vez a los ojos hoy.

¡Me convertire en un héroe que pueda salvarlos a todos, no quiero que nada de esto vuelva a suceder... me esforzare.. un mas por Deku.. asi que.. gracias!-

Las lagrimas de Inko se hicieron presentes y con una sonrisa y un gesto de apoyo le contestó.

-¡SI, yo se que puedes hacerlo!-

* * *

 **palabras del autor**

 **Hola que tal**

 **Estoy aqui con el segundo cap, un poco corto pero no queria sacar mas de donde no se me ocurria.**

 **Espero avanzar la narrativa para el futuro y que me den sugerencias para mejorar.**

 **Tomen el cap anterior como un prologo.**

* * *

 **Respuestas de los reviews**

 **AgandelBook: no tomo ningun comentario como ofensivo, agradesco que des tu opinion y espero mejorar con la historia, nos leemos.**

 **Yaslo: aprecio que te sea de tu agrado y esta vez dare todo de mi para continuar la historia, ademas no queria a deku suicidandose ya que mi intencion era un Kacchan con motivos para ser un heroe que salve a la gente.**

* * *

 **eso es todo.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Examen de ingreso

**Hola que espero que no se les haya hecho eterna la espera porque a mí se me volvió complicado escribir esto.**

 **Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Examen de Ingreso**

Las mañanas de Bakugou cambiaron un poco de su rutina, a pocos meses del examen de ingreso él se dedicaba a sus estudios generales y a entrenar en sus horas libres, además del nuevo añadido de leer las notas sobre los héroes que le había dado la señora Inko, aunque era demasiada información para que el pueda leer en tan corto tiempo, ya había logrado completar cerca de dos de los volúmenes sobre héroes, las malditas notas de Deku lo habían sorprendido más de lo que esperaba, en especial cuando encontró un vago dibujo de él con muchos datos.

 ** _KACCHAN_**

 ** _Kacchan tiene un Quirk increíble que le permite exudar nitroglicerina de su cuerpo naturalmente para causar grandes explosiones de sus manos._**

 ** _-Kacchan es increíblemente fuerte con ese Quirk, Su temperamento es algo explosivo, pero no es una mala persona…. aunque siempre es mejor evitar hacerlo enojar jeje-_**

 ** _Su estilo de lucha es implacable, entre mas se mueve para pelear mas suda y más poder produce, las batallas de larga duración lo volverían un oponente difícil de combatir si no se tiene una resistencia que pueda soportar sus ataques, siempre comienza sus encuentros con un gancho derecho, directamente causando el mayor daño a su oponente desde el inicio y arrinconándolos en una esquina para evitar que piensen en una forma de contraatacar._**

 ** _-Kacchan siempre fue muy genial cuando peleaba con los niños mayores a él-_**

 ** _El puede usar su Quirk para propulsarse con gran velocidad hacia donde él quiera, tiene una gran movilidad por aire y tierra._**

 ** _-casi es como si pudiera volar, que envidia-_**

 ** _Kacchan es increíblemente fuerte, y a pesar de que no puede lograr sacar su máximo poder sin recibir daño en sus brazos, aun pose una increíble fuerza física._**

 ** _-a veces no se qué dolía mas, sus explosiones o sus golpes normales-_**

Dentro del primero de esos libros, gran parte estaba dedicado a él, aun cuando nunca había peleado contra ese nerd en una batalla real y seria, Deku había analizado casi completamente su estilo de pelea, desde su ataque inicial, su movilidad y su límite, Deku siempre lo estuvo viendo mejor que nadie sin que él se diera cuenta.

 ** _-Kacchan es tan increíble como All Might, los dos nunca se rinden…. ¡quiero ser como Kacchan y superarlo!-_**

-¡TSSSHH! Maldito nerd, no escribas mierda como esta sobre mí- la cara de Bakugou tenía una sonrisa algo triste, las palabras de Deku aun le causaban un gran peso, pero ya no se sentaría a llorar como una nena sin hacer nada, ahora iría hacia adelante para ser un héroe.

* * *

 **El día del Examen**

Bakugou se encontraba parado frente las puertas de la UA, después de tanto estudio y entrenamiento estaba parado frente a la mejor academia de héroes del país, ahora era el momento de demostrar todo su poder.

Mientras miraba las puertas antes de entrar pudo ver que una chica castaña de cara redonda se le quedaba mirando un poco extrañada, el normalmente le gritaría amenazándola de que quitara su vista de él, pero él quería cambiar su actitud hostil sin sentido, apunto sus agudos ojos hacia ella y con una mirada neutral le pregunto

\- ¿necesitas algo?-

-¡ahh! No, es solo… te quedaste mirando la entrada tan fijamente que pensé que estarías nervioso…. Sería malo que te tropezaras y calleras por andar divagando por el camino o algo asi… no era mi intención molestarte- la chica actuaba nerviosa y movía sus manos de lado a lado, posiblemente por la no intencional mirada amenazante en Bakugou que casi era natural en el.

-aaah.. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no te molestes… suerte en el examen- la respuesta de bakugou fue calmada y sin interés, al despedirse se puso en camino y entro al edificio de la Academia.

* * *

-¡BIENBENIDOS A MI SHOW EN DIRECTO! ¡TODOS DIGAN HEEEEEY!-

El silencio reinaba en la sala donde Present Mic hacia la presentación de los exámenes a la multitud de estudiantes, ninguno de ellos respondió al ánimo del héroe.

-¡ME VIENE UN ESCALOFRIO A LA ESPALDA OYENTES! ¡DE ACUERDO ASPIRANTES LES DIRE COMO VA IR ESTO! ¿¡THEY ARE ALL READY!?-

El incomodo silencio le dolía al carismático héroe, pero tenía que seguir haciendo su presentación.

*creo que este tipo aparece en la libreta que traigo*

Mientras escuchaba la descripción de la pruebas, Bakugou saco de su mochila uno de los bloc de notas que llevaba a todos lados y busco por sus páginas si la descripción del héroe estaba escrita hay.

El examen era simple, una casería de puntos que podían obtenerse enfrentándose a los tres tipos de villanos artificiales en el centro de Batalla especificado, cada villano era diferente y cada uno valía una cantidad de puntos especifica, por supuesto entre más peligroso el villano mayor era la cantidad de puntos, el tiempo de la prueba era de diez minutos y las prohibiciones incluían no atacar a lo demás postulantes ni ninguna otra acción no heroica.

-¿¡puedo hacer una pregunta!?- uno de los aspirantes se levanto de su sitio y levanto en alto su voz.

-¡en los panfletos especifica cuatro tipos de villanos! ¡Si es un error me gustaría que UA lo aclarase para que no cause problemas a la hora de realizar la prueba!... además ¡TU!-

Una luz se encendió enfocando a Katsuki que se encontraba leyendo las notas de Deku, el solo lo miro un poco confundido y soportando su molestia.

-¡TE ENCUENTRAS LEYENDO MATERIAL NO CORRESPONDIENTE AL ENTREGADO POR UA! ¡SI CREES QUE ESTE ES UN LUGAR QUE PUEDES TOMARTELO COMO UNA BROMA LARGATE! ¡ES MOLESTO!-

-¡CALLATE BASURA! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER O TE MATARE!-

-¡¿MORIR?!... ¿TU DEVERDAD QUIERES SER UN HEROE?-

Aun cuando el comenzaba a cambiar de actitud, no significaba que el Bakugou de siempre no contestara a ese tipo de reprimendas por alguien que lo molestaba sin motivo alguno.

-¡ok ok postulante 7111 y postulante 2233! ¡Cálmense ambos! 7111 a tu pregunta el cuarto tipo de villano es llamado cero point, es considerado más un obstáculo que un villano, pueden derrotarlo pero no se les pide hacerlo ¡yo les recomiendo que lo eviten!-

-¡gracias, disculpe la interrupción!-

-¡ESO ES TODO DE MI PARTE! SOLO ME QUEDA A LOS POSTULANTES DECIRLES…. vayan hacia adelante **¡PLUS ULTRA!-**

Y así la explicación del examen termino.

* * *

Bakugou se encontraba vestido con su ropa deportiva frente al centro de Batalla B, un gran campo de batalla en forma de una ciudad completa.

Mientras se preparaba y calentaba antes del inicio de la prueba, las demás personas a su alrededor lo veían y mantenían su distancia de él, su respuesta anterior le dio la impresión a los demás participantes que Bakugou podía ser un matón, y aunque esto era malo para el cambio de actitud de Katsuki, nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran sobre él.

Al terminar de calentar vio a su alrededor y diviso a la chica que lo estuvo observando en la entrada de la academia, por ahora no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, pero antes de que volviera su concentración al examen, el chico que lo había reprendido antes toco su hombro.

-¡oye tu! ¡No conozco tus intenciones pero no querrás interferir con la concentración de tus compañeros! ¡Esa chica parece querer enfocarse en la prueba! ¡Si planeas amenazarla para tener más posibilidades de aprobar, no dejare que hagas algo tan ruin!-

Bakugou solo quito su mano de su hombro y lo miro con desprecio.

-deja de molestarme maldito, no creas que sabes lo que pienso, así que cállate y metete en tus asuntos antes que te parta ese culo rígido que tienes-

A la vista del chico, Bakugou era una persona nefasta que no dudaría en boicotear a los demás para lograr salirse con la suya.

Y antes de que algo lograra salirse de control entre estos dos, la voz de Present Mic había dado la señal de que la prueba había comenzado.

Cuando todos estaban confundidos con la extraña señal de inicio, Bakugou no lo dudo y entro por las puertas abiertas del área de batalla.

*bien, es hora de buscar esos puntos*

Cuando Bakugou pensó eso, un villano de un punto se interpuso en su camino a gran velocidad.

-¡objetivo fijado! ¡matar!-

*!Un punto! Es rápido, Pero frágil, además…*

Cuando el villano se preparo para atacar a Bakugou, este avanzo con una explosión y quedo frente a frente con el cuerpo del robot apuntándole con sus palmas abiertas.

*!SOY MAS RAPIDO!* -¡MUERE!- a pesar de que intentaría mejorar su forma de relacionarse con las demás personas, en batalla él se dejaría llevar por sus instintos.

Una simple explosión dejo al robot fuera de combate, las habilidades de combates eran suficientes para que los robots de menor puntaje no fueran una amenaza para Bakugou, su primer punto estaba obtenido antes de que el primer minuto de prueba haya transcurrido, si seguía este ritmo no le costaría demasiado tiempo obtener el puntaje necesario para entrar a la academia.

* * *

Los minutos habían pasado, y la cuenta de los villanos que Bakugou había vencido y los puntos que había obtenido se perdieron, derrotaba fácilmente a los villanos de uno y dos puntos, lo villanos de tres puntos aunque resistentes no soportaban lo suficiente para frenar las explosiones de Bakugou, cuando había dejado limpia un área, no perdía el tiempo y se impulsaba hacia el cielo buscando mas villanos, dirigiéndose contra ellos en una batalla de diez contra uno.

Había veces que otros participantes no podían contra los robots o no prestaban atención a su alrededor dejándolos vulnerables a ataques, Bakugou aprovechaba estos momentos y antes de que los otros recibieran algún daño, sacaba de una explosión a la amenaza artificial.

-gra.. gracias por la ayuda-

-ten más cuidado con tu entorno idiota, estos malditos están por todos lados, si no cuidas tu espalda te romperán el culo-

*esto es una molestia, pero también gano puntos al destrozar a los robots que estos tipos no pueden enfrentar, así que está bien*

* * *

En una sala a oscuras, varias personas observan los monitores que mostraban a los estudiantes enfrentándose a los villanos artificiales.

-en este examen práctico, los estudiantes son puestos a prueba combatiendo los robots, no se les informa el número ni ubicación de estos, así que tienen que utilizar sus habilidades para enfrentarlos-

-habilidad para reunir información y entender sus alrededores, movilidad en el entorno para poder usarlo en su favor, juicio para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo con frialdad y compostura.. y por supuesto habilidad pura de combate-

-director, aquí hay un aspirante prometedor, realmente destaca en todos los aspectos que buscamos para los estudiantes de este año- la pantalla que la figura señalaba se centraba en Bakugou enfrentando a los villanos y de vez en cuando rescatando a los que estaban en problemas.

-ho ho, que joven tan talentoso, aun cuando está concentrado en su batalla, se da el tiempo en rescatar a los que la están pasando mal-

-sí pero aun no podemos asegurar nada…. La verdadera prueba.. ¡Está por comenzar!- una figura sonriente presiono un botón rojo en el panel de las pantallas.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la arena se sintió un gigantesco temblor, Bakugou dirigió su mirada en la dirección del temblor y sobre los edificios un gigantesco robot de cero puntos se alzaba sobre los edificios.

* ¡Cero point! esa mierda es demasiado grande para que solo sea un obstáculo que evitar*

El pensamiento de Katsuki le decía que debía hacer como los demás estudiantes y simplemente retirarse a buscar más enemigos.

-¡auch!-

Antes que Katsuki se retirara, escucho algo venir cerca del camino del robot.

En el suelo se encontraba la chica con la que él había hablado antes de entrar, su pierna se encontraba atascada en los escombros que el cero point había causado, dejándola a merced de este.

Por un segundo Katsuki recordó sus palabras, mientras en su mente podía visualizar a él atrapado por el villano de lodo.

*Sería malo que te tropezaras y calleras por andar divagando por el camino o algo así*

.

.

.

Y en ese momento el corrió en dirección del robot sin importarle los riesgos.

La mano del cero point estaba por aplastar a la chica, ella solo cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente esperando por lo que venía, pero antes de eso Bakugou ataco al gigantesco robot con una explosión con ambas manos, el gran estruendo que había causado provoco que todos pusieran su atención en la escena, el brazo del robot había colapsado en el suelo y Bakugou estaba parado enfrentando a la colosal amenaza.

-¡AUN NO TERMINO!-

En la sala oscura se veían a las figuras sorprendidos ante el acto del estudiante contra el robot.

-derrotar a ese robot no da ninguna recompensa-

Con los impulsos de las explosiones subió lo suficiente para quedar frente a la cara del robot, pequeñas explosiones se veían en sus manos y después se tornaron completamente rojas.

-Pero da la oportunidad de llegar más alto que todos y subir a la superficie-

-¡ **MUEREEEE!-**

La siguiente explosión fue igual de colosal que el robot, termino por destruir su cabeza y obligarlo a colapsar hacia el suelo, todos los estudiantes que se retiraban se quedaron viendo la épica escena que era ver caer al enorme robot sin su cabeza.

-así es te lleva a la superficie, la más importante cualidad e un héroe **¡el espíritu de auto sacrificio!-**

Bakugou había ido con todo y sin importarle el dolor, expulso todo su poder de la palma de sus manos, al final también había terminado sorprendido, ese poder era más que el que nunca había producido, parece que tomar en cuenta los consejos que tenia los libros de Deku había dado sus frutos.

Aun podía producir el suficiente poder para caer sin lastimarse, pero parece que no podría dedicarse a luchar el tiempo que quedaba, al aterrizar su primer pensamiento fue la chica, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba atrapada para liberarla.

-oye cara redonda ¿estás bien?-

Pregunto mientras quitaba los escombros sobre su pierna y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-sí, estaré bien solo me torcí el tobillo-

-podría ser un esguince, tendrás que esperar a que la prueba termine e ir a que alguien la trate, no creo que puedas seguir peleando en ese estado-

-si tienes razón, gracias-

* * *

La voz de Present Mic se escucho en todo el lugar dando la señal de que la prueba había terminado, los participantes del campo de batalla B se acercaban al destrozo que había quedado del robot cero point.

-increíble, lo hiso volar como si nada con sus manos-

-que increíble poder-

-un tipo con una personalidad explosiva que explota todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, le queda completamente-

-aunque no había razón para enfrentarse a ese robot, quedo fuera de combate y no pudo seguir peleando-

El chico que había amenazado a Bakugou también estaba entre ellos.

*están ciegos, no ven las verdaderas intenciones de ese chico, el se lanzo contra el robot sin importarle su seguridad y el tiempo restante para salvar a esa chica, aun si había vencido a muchos robots, sus oportunidades de aprobar se pusieron en peligro… y a pesar de todo salto sin vacilar*

*lo juzgue mal, si no hubiera estado en medio de un examen hubiera hecho lo mismo..*

En ese momento una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y quedo pensando en el objetivo del examen.

-buen trabajo, buen trabajo, ¿alguien necesita atención?- una abuela vestida de enfermera se abría paso entre los postulantes felicitándolos y dando caramelos.

-esa es.. ¡RECOVERY GIRL! por aquí- Bakugou alzo su voz en dirección de la anciana.

La heroína juvenil se acerco a Bakugou y la chica que estaba junto a el.

\- o querido ¿te lastimaste algún lado?-

-ella se torció el tobillo por un escombro, no creo que sea serio pero es mejor tomar precauciones-

-Ya veo, déjame a ayudarte jovencita- ella se acerco a la chica y estiro sus labios hacia ella, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando una luz en la pierna de la chica comenzaba a mostrar que su herida estaba sanando.

-¿no necesitas ayuda jovencito?

-y..yo… forcé mis brazos demasiado en mi último ataque pero no es nada que no pueda soportar, no necesito ayuda- explico Bakugou intentando evitar el tratamiento de la heroína, lo último que quería hoy era un beso de una anciana.

Aun cuando Bakugou protesto educadamente, tuvo que rendirse y someterse al tratamiento.

* * *

Cuando Bakugou estaba recuperado y la cara redonda también, decidió retirarse del campo de batalla.

-¡espera un segundo!-

Antes de que pudiera irse lejos del lugar, la chica lo detuvo.

-por.. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

Todos habían notado que Katsuki había arriesgado mucho por una acción sin merito.

El no tenia las cosas en claro en ese momento, los recuerdos de el en peligro y la voz de la chica habían sido lo único que se le vino a la mente, el solo salto a la acción porque sus piernas se habían movido solas, no encontraba más respuesta que una que le habían dicho antes.

-te viste como alguien pidiendo ayuda-

Después de eso el solo se retiro del lugar, dejando a todos confundidos.

Y así había acabado sus exámenes de ingreso a la academia, ahora solo quedaba esperar los resultados, que sin ninguna duda, dejaría marcado en el record de UA como el más alto obtenido en la historia.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Que tal como están? como pasaron su 14 de febrero? Estuvieron felices pasando el día con la pareja? O fueron los otros que aprovecharon una cuenta Premium en una página de contenido adulto?**

 **Sea lo que sea espero que lo hayan pasado bien.**

 **Tengo que decir la verdad estuve armando las ideas para este capítulo, pero por alguna razón la inspiración llegaba a trozos y nunca me fluía el querer escribir, pero de repente me dije a mi mismo, escribe un poco lo que tienes y en el camino se formara algo, y paso, según yo, quedo decente, espero que les guste porque tengo más pensado para el futuro.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **jake5392: pues aquí está, el cambio será algo mas a como relacionarse con la gente, ya sabes menos SHINEE! Si es que no se le provoca al extremo.**

 **Sonnya AvCe: gracias por decir que es cool, actualizado.**

 **Yaslo: actualize yeaaah! Gracias por decir que te gusto esos detalles, son lo que más curioso se me hiso imaginar, espero que te guste más lo que vendrá.**

 **Sofihikarichan: te saque lagrimas? D: eso me dice que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, tranquila lo siguiente será mas de humor antes de ir con lo trágico... otra vez.**

* * *

 **Eso es todo en esta ocacion, ya saben dejen reviews, si acabas de llegar dale follow o favorite, y denme consejos o recomendaciones, acepto todo.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Conversación amena

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: conversación amena**

Una semana después de las pruebas de ingreso a la UA, Bakugou se encontraba tomándose todo con calma, los restantes días de escuela continuaban tranquilamente y su tiempo libre lo ocupaba para practicar alpinismo fuera de casa para despejar su mente y relajarse, no faltaba mucho para que los resultados del examen fueran entregados, aunque para Katsuki cada día que pasaba era una espera eterna, si no fuera porque su paciencia había crecido un poco más, el ya hubiera explotado en cólera exigiendo que le dieran pronto su carta de aceptación.

En el camino a casa, el se dedicaba a leer las notas de Deku, leía las descripciones y habilidades de los héroes mientras analizaba si algunos movimientos podría adaptarlos a su estilo de lucha, buscaba si entre las notas hallaría la forma de expulsar su máximo poder sin lastimarse o de alguna forma no convencional de usarlo, cuando leyó sobre un héroe que utilizaba ataques rotatorios regularmente, se propuso a crear una versión propia de esos ataques con sus explosiones.

Al llegar a su casa en el atardecer, Katsuki vio al camión de la basura irse al dar vuelta en la esquina de su calle, si conocía bien a la perra de su madre esta lo molestaría por llegar tan tarde.

-ya llegue- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

-bienvenido hijo- la voz de su padre se escuchaba dentro de la casa

-llegas tarde Katsuki, ¿no podrías intentar llegar antes de que tenga la cena lista?- le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-no molestes vieja bruja, intente llegar antes pero el maldito tren se retraso-

Para el padre de Bakugou esta escena ya era cotidiana, se dedico a leer el periódico en silencio y no intervendría en la discusión a menos de que sea necesario.

-no pongas escusas patéticas- dijo mientras aparecía en la sala para saludarlo

-¡cállate!, ahora dime ¿no ha llegado nada de la UA?-

-¿mmmh?... aah, creo que sí había algo así en el correo de la mañana-

-yyy? ¿Dónde está?-

-pensé que eran facturas así que la arroje en la basura- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUEEE!?- toda calma que Katsuki creía tener se desapareció al escuchar las palabras de su madre

-¡no me grites pequeño mocoso, ten respeto a tu madre!-

-¡ESOS ERAN LOS MALDITOS RESULTADOS DEL EXAMEN!-

-si tienes suerte aun no recogen la basura, búscalo en las bolsas fuera de la casa-

-¡EL MALDITO CAMION SE FUE CUANDO YO LLEGUE!-

-entonces te recomiendo que corras y que lo alcances- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Bakugou solo se limito a volver a salir a la calle descalzo y en carrera para alcanzar el camión de la basura con su carta de la UA.

El señor Bakugou solo suspiro por la situación y le pregunto a su esposa.

-¿Por qué lo engañaste con una mentira como esa Mitsuki?- en la familia Bakugou, Mitsuki era experta en sacar de sus cabales a su hijo.

\- eso le enseñara a llegar antes de la cena- dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una carta con el sello de la UA.

* * *

 **Varios insultos y amenazas después.**

Después de una carrera, baño y la cena, Katsuki se encontraba encerrado en su habitación con la carta en su mano, Bakugou la abrió con tranquilidad y sujeto su contenido en su mano.

*¿Qué es esta mierda?*

Bakugou no encontró una carta dentro del sobre, sino un pequeño dispositivo el cual desconocía su utilidad, cuando lo tenía en su mano, este sorpresivamente disparo una luz reproduciendo un video en el aire.

-probando 1, 2…-

*¿Un holograma?*

 **-¡estoy al aire!** \- en el video se podía ver la cara completa de All Might pegada a la cámara.

-All Might.. ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?-

 **-¡Buenas** , **actualmente comenzare a trabajar en UA el año que viene, así que estoy a cargo de presentar los resultados a los aspirantes de este año**!-

Eso le explicaba a Katsuki la sorpresa de ahora y también la razón de que All Might estuviera tan alejado de su oficina en Tokio cuando lo rescato hace diez meses.

- **así que… ¡Bakugou Katsuki! ¡Tuviste unas notas sobresalientes en el examen escrito y en el examen práctico lograste obtener una admirable cantidad de 99 puntos! ¡Es un número increíblemente alto, por si solo eso es suficiente para entrar! ¡Estas aprobado!-**

Bakugou esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción por la noticia, ya mucho tiempo que no estaba puramente feliz por sí mismo, pero antes de celebrar aun había algo más que debía escuchar.

 **-¡pero eso no es todo! ¡Mira esta pantalla!-**

La imagen cambio a una grabación que mostraba a la chica que había sido salvada por Bakugou.

- **esto.. Disculpe-**

*la cara redonda, ¿Qué pretende?*

 **-ella fue directamente a hablar después de los exámenes, tal vez te preguntes porque ¡observa y lo sabrás!** \- dijo All Might volviendo a reproducir la grabación.

- **lamento molestar… recuerda al tipo de cabello rubio y alborotado.. es el tipo amenazante ¿sabe a quién me refiero?-**

*¿Que es esa descripción de mierda?*

 **-¿es posible cederle algunos de mis puntos?.. El… Arriesgo mucho por salvarme en esa ocasión, me cuido cuando no podía luchar más y el también termino herido por ayudarme… ¡por favor denle los puntos que perdió por mi culpa! ¡ESE CHICO ME SALVO LA VIDA!-**

 **\- los jueces miran mas allá de simplemente golpear a los robots, ¿!Cómo podría la academia olvidar tomar en cuenta los actos heroicos!?, ¡los puntos otorgados por la decisión de los jueces en base a tus acciones de héroe! ¡RESCUE POINT! –**

 **-Bakugou Katsuki 99 puntos, ¡un total de 198 puntos! ¡un record total! Y ya que estamos Uraraka Ochako 45 puntos-**

-esto es una maldita locura- las únicas palabras que Bakugou pudo decir.

- **joven Bakugou.. Me alegra que hallas podido salir adelante, ahora ven esta es ¡tu academia de héroes!-**

Ahora después de un largo tiempo Bakugou sentía que estaba recorriendo un verdadero camino el cual valía la pena, el peso del pasado seria lo que lo motivaría a seguir hacia adelante, porque el ahora tenía a muchas personas que volver orgullosas, en especial a su amigo de la infancia, por el cual salvaría a los demás de terminar en lo que el termino.

Bakugou salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su sala, hay vio a sus padres que intentaban camuflar su impaciencia con una cara de indiferencia.

-oh terminaste, ¿y qué tal te fue?- la primera en hablar fue Mitsuki.

-me aceptaron obviamente vieja bruja- el tono y la sonrisa de Bakugou era de completo orgullo.

Su madre respondió con el mismo sentimiento y se acerco para acariciar bruscamente la cabeza de su hijo, el cual se quejo con su actitud habitual.

-¡pequeño mocoso! Es hora de celebrar, preparare tu comida preferida así que todos prepárate tendremos una pequeña fiesta-

-Mitsuki no crees que es muy tarde, acabamos de cenar-dijo la única voz de razón en la casa

-nunca es tarde para celebrar cariño, ¡vamos! abriré una botella de licor para brindar- eso pesuadio a su esposo y por supuesto no le daría alcohol para beber a su hijo menor de edad.

Aunque un poco incomodo, Katsuki nunca protesto a que su madre le preparara sus platillos favoritos, cualquier cosa que tuviera un sabor picante lo disfrutaría más que nada, esa noche tuvieron una animada y original fiesta familiar, como una que los Bakugou no tuvieron en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **En la mañana siguiente.**

Bakugou estaba caminando por un lugar que no visitaba en mucho tiempo, había evitado venir a este lugar sin una verdadera razón, pero sintió que ya era tiempo de venir a hacer una visita.

Se detuvo frete a una tumba que él no había visto ya hace un tiempo.

-oye maldito Deku, vine a verte- el saludo como si estuviera hablando con el cara a cara.

-tchh, maldito desgraciado, no me gustan los cementerios pero por tu cumpla me veo obligado a venir aquí… en fin, hace una semana di los exámenes a la UA, la prueba escrita era un puto juego de niños, si alguien no aprobó eso entonces significa que la mierda vale más que su cerebro, y aun siendo un nerd no me hubieras podido ganar en eso-

Bakugou le hablaba a tumba de Midoriya con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-tu madre me regalo tus libros de nerd ¿lo sabías?, maldición, eres un maldito Otaku de los héroes, ¿cómo puedes escribir tanta mierda? Ni saquera me he terminado el tercero de tus notas… aunque tengo que admitir que tu basura si es útil-

Cualquier persona que hubiera visto a Bakugou y no conociera el contexto, pensaría que es un loco mas hablándole a una tumba.

-déjame sentarme, mis pies me están matando por caminar hacia acá- dijo mientras se sentaba a piernas cruzadas frente a la tumba.

-¿en que estaba?.. a si el examen, se olvidaba decirte, antes de entrar me encontré con una chica de pelo castaño, me vio extraño porque estuve parado sin moverme frente a la entrada de la academia, se preocupo inútilmente de que estuviera paralizado por los nervios o alguna mierda parecida, ahh… ¡pero no es así, no pienses que realmente estaba asustado o algo parecido imbécil!-

Por un segundo Bakugou se enojo con Deku y volvió a su estado normal.

-maldición, aun cuando te están comiendo los gusanos sigues haciéndome enojar maldito- el saco una sonrisa por lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

-ni siquiera me dejas terminar, ahora estoy intentando cambiar mi actitud, es molesto pero un héroe no puede ir por ahí diciéndole a los civiles que vallan a joder a su puta madre, así que le conteste adecuadamente a la chica, ella se asusto aun cuando fui amable, no mandar a la gente al demonio es más difícil de lo que creí, ella me recordó a ti, era patética y nerviosa en el exterior, después de eso vinieron los exámenes prácticos, había un héroe hay presentando las pruebas, el estúpido tiene un programa de radio, seguramente lo conoces, ya que eres un maldito nerd de los héroes, mientras estaba hay un maldito me intento me llamo la atención creyendo que no le diría nada, era un bastardo con un palo metido en el culo-

Una sonrisa de burla fue lo que le salió al contarle eso.

-la prueba fue un simple combate contra unos robots, los destruí a todos con mi poder, pero por culpa de la cara redonda no pude pelear mas… fue raro, al verla en peligro, salte a salvarla sin pensar, creo que fue lo mismo que tu sentiste ese día, se me están pegando tus putos hábitos-

-ayer llego mi carta de aceptación, adivina quién será mi profesor el próximo año, ¡All Might!, estoy seguro que te estarás muriendo de envidia otra vez, me dijo que rompí una mierda de record o algo así… me convertiré en un héroe Deku, uno que no deje que las cosas malas pasen, seré mejor que All Might y eso es una promesa, no lo olvides maldito nerd-

Se levanto del suelo y se preparo para irse.

-nos vemos, tengo que ir a decirle a tu madre las buenas noticias- se despidió mientras le daba la espalda a la tumba de su amigo.

Para Bakugou esto solo era el principio de su camino, aun faltaba mucho para que pudiera cumplir su promesa, pero el definitivamente lo haría realidad, enfrentaría a quien sea para salvar a la gente… a quien sea.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Que tal, como están? Espero que bien, saben me siento feliz por la cantidad de gente que lee esta historia, y aun mas de los que dejan un comentario, eso anima bastante, además de que me dice que cosas le gustan y que otras no a mis lectores… pero a los que no les guste pueden venir y comerme el **** (mentira, es un mundo libre… por lo menos hasta que ).**

 **Les diré que la trama final ya la tengo más o menos armada en mi cabeza, lo único que tengo que hacer es averiguar cómo llegar a ella.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **MoonstoneIce31585: gracias, gracias, por comentarios como el tuyo vale la pena escribir, espero que continúes leyendo, actualizare cuando pueda así que no prometo mucho, mis días de vacaciones están contados.**

 **: gracias, espero que te siga gustando, me alegra que no parezca forzado el cambio, ese era uno de mis miedos, lo del one for all aun no lo tengo decidido, tal vez no pase asi que no tengas muchas esperanzas… y no, no puedo darte de lo que fume ¿sino que utilizo para que me llegue la inspiración?**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por esta emisión, espero que la hayan disfrutado por que pronto vendrán los eventos importantes (con pronto quiero decir de aquí a 2 arcos mas).**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Primer dia

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Primer día**

Bakugou se levanto temprano y se preparaba para asistir a su nueva academia, se vistió con su nuevo uniforme y después de desayunar, salió de casa para dirigirse a UA, aun desconocía el curso que le fue asignado y sus compañeros, pero eso es algo que descubriría cuando llegara al campus.

Antes de irse sus padres lo detuvieron un momento.

-oye Katsuki, espera un momento- hablo su madre.

-uuuh? ¿Qué quieren? No me hagan perder el tiempo- Bakugou no quería llegar tarde.

Su madre no dijo nada y solo beso su frente antes de que su hijo pudiera evitarlo.

-estamos orgullosos Katsuki- dijo su padre dándole un signo de aprobación con el dedo pulgar.

-n…no... ¡No sean sentimentales malditos vejestorios! ¡Me voy!- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta tras de el cerrándola, en su cara se podía notar cierto rojo en sus mejillas, el estaba feliz pero nunca lo admitiría.

Al llegar a la academia se acerco a una gran multitud de estudiantes de la academia que observaban un tablero en busca de su nombre y su clase, Bakugou no se esforzó mucho en buscar, solo vio el primer nombre de la lista ya que ese era el que tenia la mayor calificación en total y el que tenía más popularidad entre la gente.

-oye mira el primer lugar-

-198 puntos en el examen práctico ¿eso siquiera era posible?-

-ese tipo debe ser una bestia en el combate-

Bakugou solo los ignoro y miro su nombre en la lista [Bakugou Katsuki clase 1A] eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió a su aula de clases.

Cuando entro en la enorme puerta del aula 1A, vio a algunos de sus nuevos compañeros adentro, ellos lo observaban detenidamente cuando este entro, el no los tomo en cuenta y fue directamente hacia uno de las mesas vacías junto a la ventana, con los pies sobre la mesa.

El estaba agradecido que de los pocos que estaban aquí, el idiota que le hablo en el examen no estuviera, el rezaba porque no hubiera aprobado o que terminara en la clase B, pero como si se burlaran de él, ese chico de carácter recto fue el siguiente en entrar por la puerta.

El chico observo el aula y se sorprendió al ver a Bakugou dentro, cerró la puerta tras de él y se dirigió hacia Bakugou.

-un placer, vengo de la academia privada soumei, soy Iida Tenya- él le dio a Bakugou una presentación.

Bakugou no entendía porque hablaba con tanta cordialidad después de los problemas que tuvieron antes, pero el suponía que si no lo empezaba a molestar de nuevo entonces podría aguantarlo un poco.

-Bakugou Katsuki… un placer-

-Bakugou-kun… ¡lo siento mucho! Te juzgue mal el día del examen y te acuse falsamente, estoy muy avergonzado- dijo mientras se inclinaba y bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

\- aah… no te preocupes, simplemente no me des razones para querer aplastarte otra vez-

Aunque para Tenya la disculpa estaba adjunta de una amenaza, este la acepto suponiendo que la actitud de su compañero sería algo amenazante.

-Bakugou-kun tengo que decirlo, tu descubriste el objetivo oculto de la prueba ¿cierto?, ¡estaba tan cegado! ¡Es difícil admitirlo pero eres mejor hombre que yo!-

-aaah? ¿De qué hablas? No hice nada parecido ¿y como que difícil? Te lo advertí cuida tus palabras-

-¿pero tú salvaste a esa chica para cumplir con el objetivo de la prueba no es así?... además Bakugou-kun, podrías bajar los pies de la mesa, es un insulto a tus demás compañeros- a Iida le había molestado ese gesto desde que entro, y ya no pudiendo resistir mas su descontento, pidió a Bakugou que se comportase debidamente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica de la cual hablaban, entro por la puerta.

-¡ah! ¡Eres tú! el chico de las explosiones, menos mal aprobaste-

*cara redonda, así que ella también estudiara acá*

-estuviste increíble, esa explosión realmente saco a volar a ese robot- dijo agitando las palmas en dirección al cielo

-ah no fue nada… ¿tu?- Bakugou no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella sin tener que soltar un apodo.

-se me olvidaba, Uraraka Ochaco, un placer-

Por ahora a Bakugou solo se le estaba acercando gente ruidosa y molesta, pero antes que pudieran seguir perturbando su paz una voz hablo desde la entrada.

-si están buscando hacer amigos vallan a otra parte-

Todos los estudiantes pusieron su atención al hombre tirado en el suelo dentro de un saco de dormir.

-desde hoy seré su profesor de aula, Aizawa Shouta, un placer conocerlos- dijo mientras salía de su crisálida en el suelo.

*¿Este tipo es un héroe profesional? No recuerdo ver su cara en las notas*

-colóquense el uniforme deportivo y síganme al campo-

Cuando toda la clase se encontraba preparada y fuera de los edificios, el profesor explico la clase, [Prueba de evaluación de Quirks], algunos preguntaron sobre la ceremonia de ingreso o las otras actividades iníciales, pero según el profesor los aspirantes a héroes no tenían tiempo para sutilezas y eventos inútiles.

-realizaremos las actividades físicas que son tomadas en las clases normales, las pruebas donde comúnmente se les prohíbe utilizar sus Quirks libremente, aquí podrán utilizar sus habilidades como quieran, ¡Bakugou! obtuviste el mayor puntaje obtenido en el examen ¿no?-

Katsuki contesto positivamente, sus demás compañeros susurraban a su alrededor sobre la enorme cantidad de putos que este había logrado.

-En la escuela ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en el lanzamiento de balón?-

-67 metros-

-ahora inténtalo usando tu Quirk esta vez, haz lo que quieras mientras no salgas del círculo, no te contengas niño promesa-

*entonces… solo lo lanzare con una explosión al final*

-¡MUEREEEE!- al momento de lanzar el balón Bakugou exploto sus palmas mandando el proyectil a volar con un estridente impulso.

*así que es costumbre suya* fue el pensamiento de Uraraka e Iida.

El balón había caído lejos y el resultado fue mostrado por el profesor [705,2m] la clase se impresiono por el resultado y algunos decían que comprendían porque él había quedado en primer lugar.

Antes de que todos se emocionaran y parecían ansiosos por divertirse intentándolo, Aizawa dio la instrucción de que el alumno que tenga el menor puntaje total en las pruebas, seria expulsado de la academia, dando a entender que este no sería un lugar en el cual divertirse… aunque para Bakugou seria entretenido ver a alguien ser expulsado el primer día.

* * *

La primera prueba fue una carrera de 50 metros, Bakugou solo uso repetidamente las explosiones de sus manos para propulsarse y lograr llegar más rápido que su marca en la escuela media, cuando termino el primer ejercicio se dedico tomar unas notas mentales sobre los Quirks de los otros.

*la chica peli verde que estaba junto a mí, no uso su Quirk, significa que no sirve para la movilidad o tiene que estar quieta para usarlo, el bastardo de Iida parecía ser el más rápido, su Quirk es simple, sus pies tienen motores, había una chica a su lado que saltaba, tiene cara de renacuajo, el rubio del laser… ¡es una rata marica, no me acercare a él!*

Las siguientes pruebas fueron casi todo lo mismo, cuando Katsuki terminaba se daba el tiempo para ver a los demás, examinaba a los que destacaban, ahora más que nunca los hábitos de Deku se habían vuelto parte de Katsuki, pero él creía que este era uno de los menos malos que podía habérsele pegado, aunque si empezaba a escribir sobre cualquier maldito que encontrara interesante, el mismo se daría un golpe en la cara.

Al final de las pruebas Katsuki no se encontraba presionado, tenia completa confianza en que no terminaría último, estaba preparado para decirle adiós al pobre desgraciado que hubiera terminado ultimo, pero antes de presentar los resultados Aizawa dijo.

-sobre la expulsión, era una mentira-

Algunos alumnos gritaron de confusión y los más nerviosos de alivio, Yaoyorozu Momo fue una de las estudiantes que no se afecto por esta afirmación, ella explicaba que era imposible que algo como eso pasara en el primer día aun siendo una academia de alto estándar como era UA.

-que aburrido, yo esperaba ver a alguien irse con la cola entre las piernas- dijo Bakugou con una cara de decepción.

-no digas eso, la mayoría estábamos nerviosos de ser expulsados, pudiste ser tu el que quedara en último lugar, ¡desearle mal a tus compañeros no es de hombres!- dijo un chico de cabello rojizo, si mal no recordaba Bakugou este tipo tenía un Quirk que lo volvía duro como el acero, el lo tenía marcado como uno de los que más le daría problemas en una batalla real.

-imposible, terminare primero ya lo veras- dijo Bakugou seguro de sí mismo.

-¿una apuesta?- dijo el chico retándolo.

Bakugou sonrió y acepto el reto, por ahora tomaría la oportunidad de hacer una amistad con este chico, el se presento como Kirishima Eijiro, el que pierda debería invitarle al otro el almuerzo de hoy.

Cuando Aizawa por fin mostro la tabla de puntuaciones Bakugou había obtenido lo que esperaba, aunque por muy poca diferencia, él había ganado contra la niña rica y el mitad-y-mitad, eso le marcaba a él que si quería mantener su ritmo tenía que esforzarse el triple que los demás.

Pero por hoy se lo tomaría con calma y disfrutaría su premio, seguramente pediría el platillo más caro y picante posible, Kirishima solo sonrió amargamente, se mantendría de no volver a hacer una apuesta en un tiempo si es que no quería vaciar su cartera antes de lo pensado.

* * *

Cuando Bakugou había terminado su primer día, caminaba de vuelta a casa, se encontraba leyendo las notas de Deku mientras caminaba, había esperado que Uraraka, Iida y Kirishima uqe insistieron en ir con el, se separaran antes de sacar el libro y comenzar a leer, cuando pasaba a la siguiente pagina pudo ver un héroe poco detallado y con unos lentes y vendas a su alrededor, la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue Aizawa-sensei.

*ahora que lo recuerdo, Aizawa-sensei no nos dijo su Quirk ni su nombre de Heroe*

 **EraserHead**

 **Un héroe del bajo mundo que evita los medios y combate el crimen usualmente solo, aunque se le ha visto trabajar con héroes profesionales de su generación en ocasiones, como Present Mic o Midnight.**

 **Su Quirk le permite borrar la particularidad de la persona que esté en su rango de visión, aunque esto gasta sus ojos más de lo usual cuando lo usa, es un Héroe especializado en emboscadas y ataques sorpresa, retiene a los villanos antes de que tengan una oportunidad de actuar y los deja sin ofensiva.**

 **Su Quirk no es efectivo contra personas que posean un Quirk que se base en una mutación o heteromorficos, pero aun así tiene gran habilidad física y ha ideado medidas para contrarrestarlos, es de los mejores en batallas uno contra uno. El usa unas cintas de aleación especial como arma, su gran manejo de ellas le da una increíble movilidad.**

 **-aunque las noticias sobre el son escasas, los casos que ha resuelto son de gran categoría, ¡como un Héroe clandestino es verdaderamente genial!-**

Parecía que cada profesor en la UA era un héroe experimentado aunque Bakugou nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de ellos, realmente le faltaba mucho por aprender en la academia de héroes, y este solo había sido su primer día.

En un rascacielos ubicado en la gran ciudad, se encontraba una sala con aspecto tétrico donde ninguna luz natural iluminaba dentro, sus alrededores estaban repletos de contenedores donde diferentes siluetas podían verse sumergidas dentro de estos, cuerpos deformados, sin su color de piel natural en su cuerpo y su cerebro al descubierto, la única persona "normal" hay presente, era un hombre de avanzada edad vestido con bata blanca, el se encontraba supervisando por medio de una pantalla el estado de cada uno de sus "especímenes".

* * *

 **-¿Cómo va nuestra producción _, Doctor_?- **la voz que se escucho en las tinieblas de la habitación eran de un hombre sentado frente a unos monitores y con maquinaria medica conectada a su cuerpo.

-la mayoría estará lista pronto, tenemos el espécimen de prueba para su pequeña incursión dentro de unos días, ¿aun desea que prosigamos con nuestro siguiente experimento sensei?-

 **-¡por supuesto _Doctor!_ Aun cuando no tengamos planeado movernos aun, necesitamos estar listos para el siguiente paso de nuestro plan, nuestra producción tiene que aumentar un poco más antes de estar listos, la nueva generación de héroes está en camino y mis sucesores necesitan toda la fuerza y enseñanzas que yo pueda brindarles-**

-aun así nuestros voluntarios han estado escaseando últimamente, aumentar nuestros números podría ser difícil en estos momentos-

 **-¿desde cuándo nuestros soldados mejorados han sido voluntarios? … además, planeo innovar con el siguiente experimento-** el hombre se acerco a una mesa de operaciones con un cuerpo sobre él.

 **-este pequeño será el primero de una nueva línea de bioamenazas, tomamos su cuerpo de la morgue y lo remplazamos con un muñeco idéntico sin que nadie se diera cuenta, es cruel pero sus preciados familiares y amigos solo han estado visitando una tumba vacía-** dijo mientras acariciaba los verdes risos del cuerpo.

-¿está seguro de que podrá lograrlo sensei? Nunca hemos modificado un cuerpo sin vida- dijo el Doctor acercándose a su maestro.

La mano del villano se paseaba por la cicatriz que cubría parte del lado derecho del rostro del pecoso y frio cadáver.

- **tenga fe _Doctor_ , estoy seguro de que este pequeño nos dará grandes cosas en el futuro, será nuestro Noumu definitivo, este es el primer día de tu historia pequeño-**

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Que tal mis amigos como están? Sinceramente espero que bien, he terminado de escribir esto a las 5am (no se preocupen siempre me duermo tarde) y mis vacaciones están en su apogeo final, después de la próxima de semana es mi hola a la universidad otra vez, así que puede que el tiempo para escribir se haga difícil de encontrar, aun así la primera semana es la menos difícil así que puede que tenga para escribir uno o dos capítulos antes de ahogarme en libros e informes.**

 **Pero bueno en este cap dejo mi drama principal de este fic, es lo mas macabro que acabe imaginando y cada vez que escriba sobre ese drama intentare que sea lo más oscuro posible, porque si no es escuro y trágico ¿Dónde está la gracia de escribir esto? :D**

 **A todo esto… necesito comprar más de eso que uso para escribir, necesito pensar más cosas que exploten su cabeza y me deje satisfecho.**

 **Por cierto, agrege a Shiozaki Ibara de la clase B a la clase A por que faltaba rellenar un lugar en el aula, y entre todos de la clase B ella me pareció la más fuerte según averiguaba… y porque odio a Monoma con toda mi alma.**

 **Y lo último, no es lo mío pero quieren ver romance? Si algunos quieren eso coméntenlo y díganme con quien shippeo a Bakugou.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **MoonstoneIce31585: gracias por volver a comentar, ver a una persona que me comente más de una vez me alegra el corazón (puedo ser exagerado pero es normal para alguien que no lo toma en cuenta ni su madre :v), gracias por el alago de la conversación en el cementerio, ahora vengo a destruir ese sentimiento, gracias por apoyarme nuevamente y espero verte por aquí otra vez.**

 **Sofihikarichan: si te hago llorar me doy por pagado, si andas sensible pues se me hace más fácil, sigue conmigo aquí, porque espero que en lo próximo no pares de soltar lagrimas :D**

 **Abyssdoor: si tendrá mejor madrea de héroe aquí, pero también planeo hacer que se rompa en el futuro, usted mi querido amigo a previsto mi jugada maestra, déjeme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta.**

 **Yaslo: ¡SI! Otro que suelta las lagrimas, Un punto más para mi, sinceramente intento averiguar mas de Katsuki para que sea fiel a su personaje, no quiero que parezca un OC que solo tiene de Bakugou el nombre, ahora con sopermi paisano que me voy a hacer tuto a mi cama, chao no vimoh.**

* * *

 **Recuerdan lo de las 5am? Pues en editar y corregir me di cuenta que son las 6 am ¿Por qué eres asi natch? Primero me iré a dormir y publicare esto en la tarde.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Pelea de héroes y posible candidato

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: pelea de héroes y posible candidato.**

El segundo día de clases en la UA las cosas empezaron a animarse desde muy temprano, en la entrada de la academia, los clubes deportivos y demás pidiendo a los de nuevo ingreso que se inscribieran en ellos, mayormente a los estudiantes que hayan obtenido altos puntajes en el examen práctico, por eso Katsuki y muchos de sus compañeros de aula estaban en su mira.

-¡oye tu! únete al club de kendo, este año apuntamos a las nacionales-

-¡ven al club de arquería! ¡Aun si nunca practicaste antes, los sempais te enseñaran!-

-¡el club de voleibol recibe a todos los novatos! ¡Ven con nosotros!-

Bakugou no estaba interesado en unirse a ninguno de estos, así que solo se dirigió a su aula evitando a los molestos reclutadores, la primera jornada antes del medio día se impartían clases normales de cualquier estudiante de secundaria… con el pequeño detalle de que eran educados por alguien que combatía villanos profesionalmente, aunque eso no cambiaba que para Bakugou eso fuera aburrido, al medio día y después de la hora del almuerzo, llegaba lo que todos en el departamento de Héroes esperaba **[clase de fundamentos heroicos].**

-¡estoy aquí!- All Might entro por la puerta de la clase 1A, la clase entera estaba emocionada de que él héroe numero uno les fuera a dar clases.

-¡un placer conocerlos jóvenes! ¡Bienvenidos a los estudios de preparación de héroes! ¡Para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas atreves de varios ensayos! ¡Empezamos ya con esto! ¡El ensayo de batalla!-

Los alumnos de UA estaban extasiados y frenéticos de demostrar su talento al héroe número 1, Bakugou le gusto la idea de al fin poder pelear contra alguien, y este entrenamiento era perfecto para él.

Mientras All Might les explicaba lo que debían hacer, les dio entrega de los trajes que el departamento de apoyo creo en base a las solicitudes de los alumnos.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento beta, todos en la clase A se encontraba totalmente equipados y listos para la acción en sus nuevos trajes.

-¡OI! Bakugou, ese traje se ve realmente aterrador- Kirishima se había acercado a hablar con él.

-cállate, es mejor que andar semidesnudo en público como idiota- contesto Bakugou, el traje de Kirishima realmente no tenía ninguna ciencia detrás de él, el no necesitaba ninguna defensa extra en su diseño, solo algo que le diera libre movimiento.

-¡waaah! Chicos se ven muy bien, ambos tienen mucho estilo, oi Bakugou-kun te vez muy amenazante, tienes muchos accesorios geniales- dijo Uraraka mientras se acercaba.

-tsk…. no digas cosas innecesarias, nada de lo que está en mi traje es un simple accesorio, todas estas mierdas son para matar al que tenga enfrente- Bakugou había pensando muy detenidamente como aprovechar el equipo de apoyo para mejorar sus habilidades y había encargado ciertos artefactos que cubrieran sus debilidades.

-entonces esas muñequeras no son de decoración ehh…. A diferencia del mío solo pedí algo que me ayudara con mis mareos, al final quedo un poco vergonzoso- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza avergonzada, realmente el traje blanco y negro con detalles rosas se ajustaba a su curvilíneo cuerpo, y aunque nadie lo dijo, todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, en especial un enano de extraño peinado.

Cuando All Might tomo la atención de la clase y lograra que dejaran de lloverle preguntas, les explico la naturaleza de su prueba, un combate en parejas en un espacio cerrado, donde cada pareja cumplirá un papel como héroe y villano, los héroes tendrían que lograr recuperar una bomba que estará defendida por la pareja de los villanos o atrapar a estos con una cinta de captura, el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, si los héroes no lograban recuperar la bomba en ese tiempo será victoria instantánea de los villanos.

-ahora, los equipos serán decididos al azar, así que vamos con…-All Might hiso que los alumnos sacaran una bola marcada de una caja y que después de verificar a su pareja, se sortearía los equipos a enfrentarse.

Katsuki no sabía cómo sentirse con el resultado del sorteo, Iida podía llegar a acabar con su paciencia si se ponía a hablar de más, pero por ahora se concentraría en la batalla y no en las porquerías que salgan de su boca.

-Bakugou-kun, será un placer trabajar contigo, prometo enmendar mis acusaciones en esta prueba- dijo Iida en su traje de armadura completa.

-te matare si terminamos perdiendo por tu culpa maldito cuatro ojos, ¿tu traje no es un poco tosco y estúpido para lo que tú haces?, Yo hubiera elegido un diseño más aerodinámico- dijo mientras veía el traje de Iida de pies a cabeza.

-tienes muy buen ojo Bakugou-kun, ¡pero no te preocupes! las especificaciones que di a la compañía de apoyo hacen que mi velocidad se vea afectada por mi traje, además, este diseño es algo que mi familia a usado por generaciones, es muy importante para mi usarlo-

*¿Su familia?* Bakugou tenía un poco de duda por lo último, pero ahora no era momento de hablar de lo que no le interesaba, si su estúpida familia trabaja como un estúpido maniquí de pruebas le daba igual.

Mientras, Uraraka fue a presentarse con su nueva compañera, Shiozaki Ibara, una chica tan cordial y pura que hacia enfermar a Bakugou.

All Might había dado las indicaciones del primer enfrentamiento, el equipo D conformado por Bakugou y Iida como villanos vs el equipo A de Uraraka y Shiozaki como las heroínas.

-los villanos tienen tiempo para posicionar la bomba donde quieran ¡Las heroínas prepárense para la señal de partida!- dijo All Might mientras le indicaba al resto de los estudiantes desde donde estarían observando el enfrentamiento.

* * *

 **En los pisos superiores del edificio.**

Iida y Bakugou llegaron al piso donde estaba la bomba que deberían proteger.

-así que eso es lo que tenemos que defender- Iida le dio unos pequeños toques -como sospechaba, es falsa-

-eso es obvio hijo de perra, es imposible que vayan a colocar una maldita bomba de verdad aqui estúpido- dijo Bakugou mientras observaba la sala donde estaba ubicada la bomba, tenia ventanas suficientemente grandes para dejar pasa algo de luz, pero aun así complicaba ver ahí dentro.

Aunque le provocaba una sensación de querer reprender a Bakugou por su vocabulario, Iida ignoraría por ahora su falta de cortesía.

-aunque sea por aprobar la clase, me es molesto actuar como un villano- dijo Iida mientras sentía una herida en su espíritu.

\- si vas a ser un bebe llorón toda la prueba, piensa en esto desde otro Angulo idiota-

-¿desde otro Angulo dices?- pregunto Iida confundido.

-eres molesto... imagina que nosotros somos los héroes que tienen que defender esta basura de los putos villanos que la quieren robar, así de simple, no importa que mierda seamos en este ejercicio, al final estamos aquí para convertirnos en héroes, así que deja de quejarte como una perra y mueve tu culo, vamos a un lugar con mejor posición- dijo mientras acomodaba la liviana bomba de papel sobre su hombro.

Iida quedo pensando un momento lo que dijo Bakugou, es verdad que podían usar esa lógica para mejorar su moral si querían, y no afectaría al encuentro en lo más mínimo, era una forma de pensar brillante y única, el velocista con armadura acabo fascinado con las palabras de Bakugou y como adaptaba la situación a su comodidad.

-¿Donde quieres mover la bomba Bakugou-kun?- dijo mientras lo seguía a la salida de la habitación.

-a una habitación con ventanas más grandes y mejor iluminación, la poca luz del anterior lugar dificulta ver ataques que vengan desde los flancos, nos enfrentamos a Uraraka y la cabeza de planta, si alguna de ellas termina atrapándote porque no las viste llegar te pateare el culo- dijo Bakugou.

* * *

 **En el inicio de la prueba**

Cuando la señal de inicio sonó, Uraraka y Shiozaki se adentraron al edificio con cautela, ambas se movían por los pasillos buscando la ubicación de la bomba.

-infiltración exitosa, todo lo que queda hacer es encontrar la bomba y recuperarla- dijo Uraraka

-Uraraka-san, recuerda que nos enfrentamos a Iida-san que es increíblemente rápido y a Bakugou-san que termino primero en los exámenes de ingreso, si nuestro plan no funciona no creo que tengamos posibilidad de ganar- dijo Shiozaki mientras avanzaba tras Uraraka.

-todo estará bien Shiozaki-chan, si ambas los enfrentamos juntas podemos lograrlo, además, no creo que Bakugou-kun pelee en serio en una prueba como esta.

Cuando Uraraka dijo eso, de una esquina apareció Bakugou listo para interceptarlas con un gancho derecho.

-¡Uraraka-san!- Shiozaki grito mientras su cabello se expandía y se dirigía a proteger a Uraraka.

Una explosión causo que ambas salieran expulsadas hacia atrás, las vides de Shiozaki envolvieron a Uraraka y frenaron gran parte del daño, a pesar del corto periodo de respuesta que Bakugou dejaba para reaccionar, el Quirk de la peli verde era lo suficientemente rápido para responder a tiempo, las chamuscadas vides que envolvían a Uraraka se convirtieron en polvo por el impacto.

-gracias Shiozaki-chan, no vi venir eso- dijo Uraraka mientras se paraba y se ponía en posición de pelea.

-él en verdad no tiene piedad en la pelea cierto?- dijo Shiozaki copiando a su pareja.

-oigan perras, no crean que por ser mujeres seré suave con ustedes, vengan a mí con todo lo que tengan, porque yo no bajare el ritmo- dijo mientras avanzaba a paso lento y preparaba su brazo derecho para otro inicio.

* * *

 **En la sala de vigilancia**

All Might y la clase A se encontraban observando por las cámaras instaladas, el comienzo de la pelea.

-¡Bakugou tramposo! ¡Usaste una sucia emboscada! ¡así no pelean los hombres!- dijo Kirishima mientras observaba la pantalla frente a él.

-las emboscadas son una estrategia importante a la hora del combate, es una táctica totalmente valida, puedes lograr una gran ventaja cuando se aprovecha el elemento sorpresa- explico All Might.

-aunque es cierto, no puedo dejar de sentir rabia al ver a Bakugou atacando a Uraraka y a Shiozaki sin dudarlo- dijo Ashido Mina, una chica de apariencia extravagante, piel rosa, ojos amarillos con esclerótica negra y cuernos en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la prueba**

En el edificio Bakugou se encontraba frente a la pareja de Heroínas mientras se preparaba para su siguiente ataque, antes de que actuara recibió un mensaje por el comunicador que les entrego All Might.

-Bakugou-kun, escuche una explosión ¿te encontraste con Uraraka-san y Shiozaki-san cierto?- pregunto Iida desde su ubicación cerca de la bomba.

-si, ahora mismo estoy frente a ellas dos, me encargare de patear sus traseros, yo me encargo de esto- le respondió Bakugou.

-creo que es más seguro si voy y te apoyo- propuso Iida.

-olvídalo, ,yo solo soy suficiente para ganar esta prueba, además, si alguna de esas malditas termina escabulléndose donde estas tu, necesito que te encargues de ella-

-entendido, te lo encargo, suerte- dijo Iida terminando su conversación.

-¿suerte?... No me jodas, no necesito tu apoyo ni suerte para acabar con ellas-

De inmediato al terminar de hablar Bakugou corrió contra de sus adversarios.

Shiozaki se preparo y empezó a mover sus vides para atacar a Bakugou, estas se extendieron en sobre el piso y fueron directamente sobre Bakugou, este movió su brazo izquierdo en un arco y desvió el ataque de planta hacia la pared, al hacer eso uso las vides para correr directamente hacia las dos mujeres.

-Shiozaki-chan, está listo aquí atrás- Uraraka se encontraba atrás de ella con un buen numero de escombros de mediano tamaño flotando cerca de ella.

Shiozaki activo su Quirk, y como un lazo atrapo una a una las rocas, comenzando a lanzarlas a toda velocidad contra Bakugou, la propulsión que le daba la peli verde combinado con la reducción de peso de la castaña, hacia que se movieran a una velocidad absurda, aun así, Bakugou lograba esquivarlas y quitarse de la trayectoria de los proyectiles, cuando se encontraba cerca de Shiozaki, lanzo una explosión contra ella.

Cuando el humo se disperso el observo que ella logro cubrirse con un muro de planta, ella no perdió el tiempo y con lo que parecía ser una ballesta de planta improvisada lanzo una gran cantidad de escombro, la metralla estaba demasiado cerca, así que Bakugou tuvo que actuar con rapidez, lanzo varias explosiones con sus manos para retroceder y poner distancia, cuando el ataque estaba a solo unos pocos metros el comenzó a lanzar rápidas y repetidas explosiones para eliminar las rocas dirigidas a él.

Cuando el ataque termino él se volvió a centrar en las personas frente suyo, podía ver a Shiozaki que parecía cansada y sedienta por el continuo ataque y defensa que estaba realizando, su cabello parecía perder un poco el verde brillante y vivo que tenia y volverse más opaco, incluso sus puntas estaban empezando a volverse de color café anaranjado, como si fueran hojas secas, realmente en este pequeño intercambio ella y Uraraka parecían estar manteniendo una estrategia eficaz y solida contra Bakugou, Katsuki se dio cuenta que estaba en un escenario desfavorable para él, el pasillo estrecho no le permitía moverse a los lados con la seguridad de no chocar contra la pared, y eso no le permitía esquivar sin realizar movimientos innecesarios, necesitaba mover esta pelea a un sector más amplio o tarde o temprano alguna roca terminaría dándole.

Cuando Bakugou pensaba eso se dio cuenta de algo frente a él, Uraraka no parecía estar escondida atrás de la cabeza de planta y Bakugou no tenía la menor idea de donde podría haberse metido.

De repente escucho algo sobre él y noto a la chica de cara redonda parada en el techo sobre el sosteniendo una cinta en sus manos.

-liberar- dijo Uraraka con las yemas de sus dedos unidas, en ese momento empezó a caer sobre Katsuki con la intención de atraparlo en la cinta.

El se movió rápido y evito ser atrapado, la caída de Uraraka fue detenida por las vides de su compañera, y volvió cerca de ella.

-Shiozaki-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Uraraka cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-mi cabello a perdido hidratación, pero aun puedo continuar - dijo mientras sacaba de su traje una botella de agua que llevaba para mantenerse hidratada y que su cabello no se volviera más débil.

-tenemos que ver como actuara ahora Bakugou-kun, mientras sigamos atacando tarde o temprano habrá una oportunidad-

* * *

 **En la sala de vigilancia**

Los estudiantes se encontraban mirando emocionados la pelea, les sorprendía que ambas chicas pudieran mantenerse firmes contra el estudiante con mejor puntaje en el examen de ingreso.

-ellas dos se mantienen muy bien en contra de Bakugou-chan, su trabajo en equipo es impresionante- dijo Asui Tsuyu, una chica de aspecto anfibio.

-mas que bien, lo están arrinconando y manteniéndolo a la defensiva lanzándole ataques a distancia, es una cooperación bastante ingeniosa entre los Quirks de ambas- dijo Momo Yaoyorozu.

-¡vamos chicas acaben con él!- dijo Mina levantando su puño y animando a sus compañeras.

-aun así, si no pueden acabarlo o adelantarlo, se les acabara el tiempo y perderán- dijo un chico con aspecto sombrío y cabeza de pájaro llamado Tokoyami.

All Might solo miraba el encuentro en silencio, la colaboración de ambas aspirantes estaba rindiendo frutos, pero a diferencia de su oponente, el continuo uso de su Quirk las desgastaría más rápido que a Bakugou, si el encuentro seguía este rumbo sin poder inmovilizar a Bakugou, el cansancio terminaría por ser su condena.

All Might también miraba con interés a Bakugou, no era tonto, recordó el encuentro que los dos tuvieron hace casi un año, antes había visto un poco la magnitud de su poder pero no como lo utilizaba en combate real, el tenia un control de su Quirk tan hábil como cualquier profesional, logro desviar y frenar los ataques de ambas chicas y mantener su distancia para no ser atrapado, pero más que eso fue su voluntad de no dejar que el pasado le impidiera avanzar hasta este punto, supero lo vivido y fue tan lejos como para aprobar con excelencia su ingreso a la academia, no solo luchando, también ayudando a los que tenían problemas en el camino, si se corregía un poco su sangre caliente, el realmente tendría todo lo necesario para convertirse en un héroe ejemplar.

*tal vez el es una buena opción…. Tendré que evaluar eso en el futuro*

* * *

 **En el combate**

La respiración de Bakugou era un poco rápida, el comenzaba a sudar mas por todo el movimiento, la emboscada fue para ganar terreno, pero parece que ellas tenían planeado una contramedida para enfrentarse a el, el resto fue para comprobar las habilidades de sus enemigos, antes de ir con todo, quería conocer la escala de poder que tenían ellas juntas y realizo un ataque de prueba, ya ahora que conocía su táctica, iría para acabarlas y ganar, se preparo para una vez más ir contra ellas, pero esta vez con sus manos apuntando detrás de él.

-aquí viene, vamos una vez mas Uraraka-san- dijo Shiozaki con sus manos juntas y preparada para recibir a Bakugou.

Entonces Bakugou se impulso con las ayuda de sus explosiones y comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad, Shiozaki volvió a dirigir sus vides contra él, pero esta vez en mayor numero, Bakugou uso sus explosiones para evitar los ataques sin tocar el suelo.

*es demasiado rápido* pensó Shiozaki mientras seguía intentando atinar sus ataques al rubio, esto empezaba a desesperarla y ponerla nerviosa.

El seguía moviéndose con el impulso de sus explosiones para llegar hasta ellas, cuando estuvo cerca, Shiozaki volvió a crear un muro de hiedra para protegerse, Bakugou no volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez uso una de sus explosiones para pasar sobre ellas y estar en sus espaldas.

-el mismo tuco no funcionara dos veces- dijo mientras le apuntaba a ambas con su palma abierta.

El causo una explosión y ambas salieron disparadas atravesando el camino de plantas que habían dejado en el pasillo.

Cuando se levantaron, no tuvieron tiempo para recuperarse y defenderse de la estruendosa explosión de Bakugou, volviendo a salir disparadas antes de ponerse en guardia.

-Shiozaki-chan tenemos que retroceder- dijo Uraraka un poco asustada.

Ambas corrieron y giraron en una esquina intentando perder a Bakugou.

-No las dejare escapar malditas-dijo mientras las perseguía.

-Uraraka-san creo que nuestro plan ya no funcionara, tendremos que encontrar la oportunidad para llegar hasta Iida-kun sin enfrentarnos a Bakugou- dijo Shizaki mientras escapaban.

-¿cómo planeas hacer eso?

-te daré la oportunidad, tú debes adelantarte e ir por la bomba, yo lo distraeré y después te alcanzare-

-¿eeeehhh? ¿Cómo? Es muy peligroso-

-Es nuestra única opción, gracias por tu preocupación y tus emociones puras, pero te prometo que estaré bien- dijo Shiozaki mientras llegaban a una habitación amplia y sin ninguna otra salida que no fuera por donde ellas entraron.

-llegaron a un camino sin salida, idiotas, ahora no tienen escapatoria- dijo Bakugou, en la sala de observación, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Bakugou estaba tomando el papel demasiado enserio.

-prepárate Uraraka-san, te abriré el camino y tendrás que llegar donde la bomba lo más rápido posible-dijo mientras preparaba para enfrentar a Bakugou.

Bakugou dio un grito y se ataco como una bestia a la pareja, la peli verde, movió su cabello bajo la tierra y mando ataques desde el suelo a Bakugou, el se encontraba esquivando y moviéndose entre los pilares de la habitación para confundir a su atacante, cuando salía detrás de uno pudo ver un proyectil envuelto en lianas verdes, volar en su dirección.

-aun le quedaba una puta roca, eh, pero a una velocidad tan baja no dará resultado- el simplemente la evadió y continuo su avance.

-ese ataque no iba dirigido a ti Bakugou- dijo Shiozaki.

*¿Qué quiere decir? Espera Uraraka otra vez, ¿dónde?* el busco con la mirada en el techo pero no la encontró *no me digas que…*

Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para ver lo que parecía ver una cascara de planta vacia, el ya se podía imaginar lo que en realidad había pasado.

-tssk… asi que ese era tu estúpida idea, cuando termine contigo iré por ella-

Shiozaki ya estaba cansada y sedienta, así estaba segura que no ganaría, pero confiaba en que Uraraka pudiera ganar por ellas.

-terminare con esto ahora- dijo el chico explosivo mientras avanzaba.

Shiozaki se preparaba para intentar su último ataque, formo un arco de planta y en ella enredo la cinta de captura para formar una red de atrape.

-toma esto- dijo mientras lanzaba su red hacia Bakugou que estaba en el aira.

El sonrió por el intento de atraparlo y terminar con esto, pero antes de que la red llegara a elm junto sus manos y preparo una explosión distinta a odas las demás.

-¡stun granade!- una cegadora luz salió de sus palmas y Shiozaki tuvo que cubrir sus ojos del resplandor y por eso su ataque se termino por deshacerse, Bakugou paso por el espacio creado entre cinta y cinta, llegando a donde Ibara estaba sin ningún impedimento mas.

Tomo de la cabeza a su enemiga y se coloco sobre ella en el suelo y le apunto con la palma de la mano abierta.

-se acabo, yo gano este encuentro- dijo mientras Ibara solo se limitaba a dejar caer su cabeza al suelo derrotada.

* * *

 **En la sala de vigilancia**

En la sala algunos estudiantes estaban emocionados por el desenlace de la pelea, algunos miraron con admiración a Bakugou y otros estaban decepcionados de que fuera el el que ganara ese encuentro.

-¡maldición, Bakugou eres un demonio, no acepto que la vencieras!- dijo Mina mientras movía sus manos furiosamente de manera cómica.

-bueno era algo obvio, lo que mantenía alejado a Bakugou era el trabajo en equipo de Shiozaki y Uraraka, sin Uraraka el no tuvo miedo de acercarse y terminar flotando- dijo Yaoyorozu a Mina mientras veía tomo desde un punto analítico, pero aun así, compartía algo del sentimiento de Mina.

-ese Bakugou, terminando en una posición comprometedora sobre una mujer… es un genio- Mineta lo estaba mirando con aprobación, hasta que un golpe de lengua de Tsuyu, lo callo por completo.

-con esto es un dos contra uno, el combate esta casi decidido por desgracia- dijo Asui luego de golpear a Mineta

-no se adelanten a los hechos, el plan de sus compañeras aun esta en pie, el encuentro aun continua- dijo All Might, ninguno de los estudiantes entendió sus palabras.

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

Bakugou termino de atar a Ibara con la cinta de captura, el se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos fueron excepcionales, lo habían hecho retroceder varias veces y una de ellas se le había escapado de sus garras, pero ahora que destruyo su mayor obstáculo, podía volver y acabar con Ochako junto a Iida, pero viendo a la peli verde tan deprimida por el resultado le dedico unas palabras de aliento a regañadientes.

-lo hiciste bien- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se iba.

Shiozaki lo quedo mirando un segundo sorprendida, el chico que la había atacado tan ferozmente estaba reconociendo sus esfuerzos, Bakugou podía no tener piedad con sus adversarios pero cuando no estaba en combate podía ser bastante cortes.

Bakugou camino hasta la entrada cuando se encontró con algo extraño, el ataque final de Shiozaki tenía otro objetivo además de atraparlo, la entrada estaba totalmente colapsada por pilares cercanos, estos cayeron de tal forma que dejaron la salida totalmente bloqueada.

-¡TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDOME!-

* * *

 **Con Iida**

Iida se encontraba junto a la bomba, había querido acompañar a Katsuki, pero este se había opuesto rotundamente a eso.

 **Flashback**

-Bakugou-kun, enfrentarlas solo es una locura, déjame darte apoyo- dijo Iida cuando Bakugou explico su plan.

-¡no seas idiota! Esas dos tienen Quirks que pueden joderte con solo la mínima oportunidad, si Uraraka llega a tocarte terminaras siendo un peso muerto flotante y si la otra estúpida te atrapa con su maldito cabello no tendrás como salir de eso solo, y en un combate no perderé tiempo en desenredarte de la mierda en la que te metas, mas bien, te golpeare yo mismo por ser un lastre-ese fue el final de su conversación, Iida tuvo que aceptar la dura verdad, pero confiaría que Bakugou terminaría como el vencedor.

 **Fin del flashback**

Si él no podía ayudar a Bakugou, Iida se encargaría de que la bomba estuviera protegida.

-tranquilo Bakugou-kun, puedes dejarme esta tarea a mí, mi honor como héroe no permitirá que alguien se acerque a robar la bomba- dijo mientras colocaba una pose de confianza.

Al hacer eso pudo escuchar una risa de alguien que trataba ocultarla.

-Uraraka-san se que estas hay, sal de tu escondite-

La nombrada salió detrás de uno de los pilares decepcionada por ser descubierta.

-sabia que estarías por aquí, Bakugou-kun me informo hace unos minutos que te habías escapado de su vista, asi que para evitar que ataques con objetos cayendo del cielo, limpie totalmente el lugar de cosas que pudieras usar- dijo mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea.

Uraraka se encontraba contrarreloj no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba exactamente pero no debía ser mucho, tenía que darse prisa y ganar esto por la confianza que Ibara deposito en ella.

*Shiozaki-chan, te prometo que ganare, obtendré la victoria por ambas*

En ese momento Iida se lanzo contra ella corriendo a toda velocidad, Uraraka se preparo y al momento más oportuno, elimino la gravedad sobre su cuerpo y salto sobre Iida en dirección a la bomba, pero en el momento en que la iba a atrapar Iida tomo la bomba y la quito de su camino.

El era mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía moverse, si no ideaba algo pronto perderían.

*usare lo que me diste Shiozaki-chan* pensó mientras tomaba algo en su espalda si que Iida la viera.

-te atrapare esta vez, saltar no te ayudara otra vez- cuando Iida tomo carrera para ir contra Ochako, esta comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

-No escaparas-

Iida activo su Engine y corrió tras ella, no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla, y en ese momento se encargaría de dejarla fuera de combate.

Uraraka giro detrás de un pilar saliendo del campo de visión de Tenya, este la siguió sin dudar, cuando giro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo sobre las burbujas de agua que se encontraban levitando a la altura de sus ojos.

*¿agua?* la mayoría fue bloqueada por el casco, pero un poco de eso pudo entrar y caer en sus ojos, Iida se encontraba corriendo peligrosamente a ciegas y por eso no pudo ver el agua derramada en el piso delante de él, cuando corrió sobre ella se resbalo y cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-¡te tengo, Iida-kun!- Uraraka aprovecho su oportunidad y toco a Iida, lo tomo de su armadura y con todas sus fuerzas lo arrojo hacia el techo.

*¿De dónde saco ella agua?* se pregunto Iida, cerca de él, una botella de agua que le pertenecía a la peli verde flotaba en el aire.

-ahora por lo importante- dijo la castaña mientras corría en dirección a la bomba.

-¡espera! no te dejare- dijo Iida mientras activaba su Engine, pero esto más que propulsarlo, causo que girara sin control en el aire.

Uraraka lo había logrado, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar la bomba frente a ella y la victoria seria suya, pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros de lograrlo, una sombra apareció en la ventana tras la bomba, algo entro por ella rompiendo los vidrios e impactando contra Uraraka, llevándola contra la pared y aprisionándola en ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Bakugou que la tenia atrapada con una mano apoyada en la pared, ella se preguntaba cómo es que él había logrado escapar de la trampa de su compañera.

Cuando Bakugou termino atrapado con Shiozaki, se dirigió a la ventana, y fuera, se impulso hacia el piso que se encontraban a base de explosiones

-lo siento pero..- Bakugou paso con cuidado la cinta de captura por alrededor del cuello de Uraraka y con un leve movimiento, acerco suavemente su cara a la de él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-yo gano-

La alarma de fin sonó en ese momento dando la señal que el primer encuentro había acabado.

-el equipo de villanos ¡GANAAA!- la voz de All Might nombro a los ganadores y la prueba.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hola, cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no hacia mis queridas palabras finales, extrañaba estas sensuales palabras negritas, me tome mi tiempo para escribir esto, el inicio fue lo que más me costo, escribí y borre cerca de 6 veces el inicio, ahora si no les gusta pueden besarme el sexto miembro, tal vez alguno en los review me deje algo como que deje un poco más alta a Shiozaki en la escala de poder, pero en verdad quería escribir algo con mucha acción, y tire toda la carne a la parrilla con este cap, ahora si les gusto las peleas agradecería que lo mencionaran, el escritor común de fanfiction teme a estas escenas, pero yo quiero aprender a escribirlas para que la gente las disfrute, aunque lo que ,mas estaba inseguro es en cosas pequeñas, por ejemplo, escribir vides a la planta de Ibara estará bien? A la mitad dude si estaba bien o rea una palabra inventada por mi cerebro y las drogas, tarde mucho porque la universidad me cansa, lo bueno es que me dejo con 3 días libre los fines de semana, así que me puedo lanzar a las fiestas y el alcohol más seguido, y después de eso escribir el tiempo que sobre, les compense la espera con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, asi que no se quejen, incluso era más largo, pero deje cerca de 800 palabras para el siguiente cap.**

 **Por cierto… estoy publicando esto en la comunidad amino de Boku no hero, si alguno esta por hay pase y sígame, actualizo un día después de publicarlo por aquí, pero con imágenes y diseño para que sea más didáctico, aparezco como ImBoss si alguno quiere buscarme.**

* * *

 **Nota especial.**

 **Quiero mandar mi apoyo a Sonnya AvCe, que escribe un fic que sigo y que paso un mal momento en la Universidad donde casi pierde la vida, mis mejores deseos para ti, para que se encuentre bien y vuelva a escribir, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario si entras en hiatus, fuerza.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Mr Chef: te dije hombre, si te doy no quedara suficiente para que pueda escribir, además también la necesito para entrar a algebra al %100.**

 **Jacky7610: déjeme darle las bienvenidas buen hombre gracias por pasearse por aquí y dejar su tan apreciado comentario, agradezco los halagos y espero que siga disfrutando…. ¡Maria, esta droga no es de la buena! Me puse a hablar como persona de clase alta, dame la que me quita mis funciones motoras.**

 **MoonstoneIce31585: hola, tu otra vez :D ; si muy bonito y todo cierto? Pero recuerde amiga mía cual es la naturaleza de la historia, aplastare ese corazón hasta que lo único que quede sean recuerdos de que existió muajajajajaj.**

 **Yaslo: ese encuentro no será conmovedor lo prometo, es mas, quiero que alguien pierda algo en ese momento, tengo que dejar de leer Berserk cuando estoy consumiendo droga importada, puede que me de por escribir un rape, y eso es algo que ni a mí me gusta D:**

* * *

 **Ahora permiso, priorice el fic a escribir un informe de la carrera para mañana… y son las 6am… y entro a las 8am…. Están invitados a mi funeral :D**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Limpieza

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 7: limpieza**

* * *

Cuando la prueba termino Bakugou se aparto de Uraraka y observo la habitación en busca de Iida.

-Ba-Bakugou-kun eso fue injusto, saliste del edificio- dijo Uraraka reponiéndose de la vergonzosa escena final en la que Bakugou la puso.

-no escuche una regla que me impida salir del lugar y volver a entrar, lo hice para poder evitar que tomes la bomba y perdiéramos… a todo esto ¿dónde está el estúpido de Iida?- dijo ya que no lo encontraba en ese lugar.

Uraraka solo apunto hacia el techo y Bakugou vio a Iida girando sin control en el techo.

-¡Bakugou-kun, bien hecho!-

Bakugou solo se llevo una mano a la cara y gimió de cansancio.

-puedes bajar a ese idiota-

Uraraka libero su Quirk y Tenya cayó al suelo de golpe y sobre su cabeza la botella de agua.

-muchas gracias- dijo mientras tenía su cara pegada al suelo.

Cuando se levantaba Bakugou aprovecho y le dio una patada en el trasero.

-¿¡porque haces eso Bakugou!?- pregunto Iida

-te dije que si llegabas a cagarla yo mismo te golpearía, si no llego a tiempo y evito que Uraraka tocara la bomba, hubiéramos perdido por tu culpa-

Iida no pudo refutar nada de lo que decía, Bakugou había ganado la prueba de último minuto y él había caído totalmente en la trampa de la castaña.

Cuando All Might los reunió en la sala de Observación, felicito a los cuatro por su gran desempeño.

-muy bien, todos estuvieron excelentes en la prueba y nos dieron un gran y maravilloso primer encuentro, los felicito a todos, para finalizar esta ultima parte quiero nombrar a el MVP de esta batalla… ¡Bakugou Katsuki!- el nombrado se sorprendió por la calificación de All Might.

-¿alguien sabe por qué?- pregunto All Might esperando que nadie lo supiera para poder explicarlo.

-si All Might-sensei- pero Yaoyorozu levanto su mano afirmando.

-es porque a pesar de que todos actuaron de una manera adecuada, Bakugou fue el que mejor en adaptarse a la situación, además de que mejoro la moral de su compañero, cambio la localización de la bomba a un sector que le era apropiado para moverse, analizo a sus enemigos y determino que Iida podría haber tenido muchos más problemas con cualquiera de las dos, habiendo visto la pelea, Uraraka y Shiozaki parecían haber ideado una estrategia donde colaboraron de manera eficaz para atacar, pero ellas se confiaron en su táctica y se descuidaron del enemigo, cuando Bakugou evito su ofensiva, se desesperaron y no pudieron pensar cómo afrontarlo, terminaron separándose, y perdieron toda oportunidad de enfrentar a Bakugou, cuando este incapacito a su contrincante en el primer piso, pensó en la manera de ir y apoyar a su compañero, Uraraka pudo haber dejado a Iida flotando mucho antes si no hubiera perdido el factor sorpresa por un descuido, Iida logro alejar la bomba cuando Uraraka casi la atrapa en un comienzo pero peco del mismo error al tener sobre confianza en sí mismo, no pensó en la trampa de Uraraka y termino en el aire sin poder hacer nada, Bakugou logro dar vuelta en el último segundo entrando por la ventana e inmovilizando contra la pared a Uraraka, este entrenamiento dejo en claro que él es el que tiene un mejor procesamiento de las circunstancias y que podría aplicarlo en la vida real, no solo en este entrenamiento-

El silencio reino en la sala, nadie podía compartir algo a lo que ella dijo, ya que todo lo que había que decir lo nombro una estudiante sola.

*!Santo cielo! Ella lo acaba de decir todo ¡me dejara sin trabajo!* -ejem, bueno el joven Bakugou también estuvo rígido en algunas partes, pero buen comentario, el siguiente grupo prepárense para comenzar-

Cuando All Might dejo libre a los estudiantes, el resto se acerco a hablar con ellos.

-vaya Bakugou, no tienes piedad aun cuando peleas con mujeres eeh- Kirishima se acerco a él hablando con toda confianza.

-esos fueron unos ataques completamente brutales hombre, doy gracias que no me toco luchar contra ti- dijo Kaminari Denki, un chico rubio y con un rayo dibujado en su cabello.

-¡BAKUGOU!- el grito de Mina callo a los que fueron a hablar con él, ella estaba enojada y él no sabía ni le interesaba la razón.

-eres una bestia, atacaste con todo a unas pobres muchachas, eres el enemigo de las mujeres-

-cállate ojos de mapache, no creas que puedes soltarme mierda como quieras-

-ni siquiera te contuviste un poco en el entrenamiento, ¿Cómo explicas eso?-

-si me hubiera contenido habría sido peor, perder contra alguien que no pelea con toda su fuerza, es putamente frustrante, ellas iban con la voluntad de ganar, yo solo respondí de igual forma- dijo con tranquilidad, esas palabras dejaron muda a Mina, para su sorpresa el tenia un buen punto.

Uraraka se acerco a calmar la situación un poco diciendo que algo así no importaba ahora, pero se distrajo cuando vio algo raro en Katsuki.

-Bakugou-kun, tienes un trozo vidrio enterrado en el hombro- dijo Uraraka preocupada, al darse cuenta de ello.

-maldición, parece que cruzar por las ventanas a toda velocidad no funciona como en las películas-

-debes ver a RecoveryGirl inmediatamente-gero- dijo Tsuyu junto a Uraraka.

Bakugou, se dirigió a la enfermería antes de que el examen hubiera terminado y probablemente no volvería para presenciar el final de los combates, cuando llego, RecoveryGirl lo trato rápidamente y sin complicaciones, para su sorpresa Bakugou no mostro rechazo cuando quito el fragmento de cristal de su hombro, pero si cuando ella lo quiso besar para que su recuperación fuera mas rápida.

Cuando Bakugou abría la puerta para irse, una figura se paro frente a él.

-joven Bakugou- All Might se paro frente a él antes de que saliera de la enfermería.

-All Might… ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-aproveche el termino del examen para venir a hablar contigo, hay algo que nunca pude decirte ya que no se dio la oportunidad, me gustaría que tuviéramos una conversación a solas uno de estos días, solo si quieres…-

Bakugou supuso que era lo que quería hablar el héroe número uno, era imposible que ambos no recordaran su primer encuentro, y una charla era inevitable, aun así, tenía motivos por lo cual rechazar esa propuesta.

-no es algo de lo que me guste hablar sensei-

-ya veo, entiendo tu respuesta joven- AllMight bajo la cabeza y le dio espacio para que el estudiante se retirara, este no lo miro y se dirigió directamente a su aula de clases, hasta que otra vez la voz del héroe lo detuvo.

-joven, si cambias de opinión, me puedes encontrar aquí o fuera de la academia, realmente me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo mientras le extendía en su mano una tarjeta con su número personal escrito.

Bakugou lo miro un segundo sin saber si tomar la oferta o no, si no lo hacía, estaría escapando de la culpa como lo había hecho antes de recibir la visita de la madre de Deku, pero si aceptaba, presentía que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

Pero aun así, Bakugou no soportaba la idea de evitar a alguien o algo.

-lo pensare- dijo mientras tomaba la tarjeta y se retiraba.

-eso es más que suficiente para mí- fue la respuesta de su profesor.

Cuando Katsuki por fin llego a su aula y abrió la puerta, todos sus compañeros se encontraban ya adentro y reaccionaron al verlo entrar.

-hey Bakugou, ya te recuperaste- dijo Kirishima al verlo entrar.

-hombre ese fue una batalla brutal, parecías una bestia enfurecida- dijo un chico de pelo negro con extraños codos.

Muchos de sus compañeros también estaban acercándose a él para hablar sobre la prueba.

-¿y ustedes son?- dijo Bakugou evitando sonar hostil.

-soy Sero Hanta-

-eres el que lanza cinta por sus brazos cierto?, un placer-

-Asui Tsuyu, pero puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan- dijo la chica de aspecto de rana.

-no lo hare, es vergonzoso, un placer Asui-san- dijo seca y cortantemente.

Entre todos los que se presentaban, la chica con piel rosada se abrió paso y se paro frente a Bakugou.

-Bakugou- esta vez su voz era suave y no se veía con intenciones de atacarlo o regañarlo, en el próximo segundo ella se inclino ante su compañero y dijo.

-¡lo siento! Te juzgue mal, pensé que eras un idiota que no le importaba la seguridad de otros y que atacaste a las chicas sin dudarlo, pero después de escucharte, vi que tenias la razón, no eres una bestia como creí-

-eso ya no importa, Iida y Uraraka pensaron lo mismo cuando me conocieron, parece que no soy bueno con las primeras impresiones, déjenme presentarme otra vez chicos, Bakugou Katsuki, seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante, espero llevarnos bien-

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida, ese no parecía ser el mismo chico que peleó furiosamente contra un par de chicas hace solo un rato atrás,acepto las disculpas de Mina y se presento educadamente, Ashido después de la sorpresa, devolvió el saludo de forma animada, ahora la gente a su alrededor tenia una mejor impresión de el, pero también existía la excepción, alguien en especial lo veía como un tonto mas que no entendía la naturaleza de lo que significaba la formación de un héroe según su punto de vista, otro tipo que no se tomaba su futuro enserio y no tenia motivación, esos eran los pensamientos de un chico con cabellos mitad blanco y rojo.

* * *

 **Siguiente día de clases**

Bakugou caminaba hacia la academia para llegar a clases, al estar cerca pudo ver una multitud de reporteros y cámaras frente a la academia, algunos de sus compañeros que llegaron antes que el sufrieron de las entrevistas de los impertinentes medios de comunicación, por desgracia él no se salvaría de pasar por lo mismo.

-disculpa, ¿eres de la clase 1A, cierto? ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión sobre como es tener al símbolo de paz como maestro en U.A.?-

-cállense, estorban- el solo pasaba entre ellos con suma molestia de los micrófonos cerca de su cara.

-espera, ¿tú no eres uno de los chicos del incidente del villano de lodo? ¿Puedes decir unas palabras acerca del estudiante muerto ese día?-

Bakugou estaba ya por pasar la puerta de entrada cuando escucho esa pregunta venir de un periodista, este pensó que por fin podría tener algo interesante como noticia, y continuo realizando las preguntas equivocadas.

\- ¿crees que el incidente de ese día termino en catástrofe por culpa del chico que puso su vida en riesgo sin razón? ¿Cuéntanos qué opinas sobre estudiar con la persona que no pudo salvar a tu amigo?-

Los rojos ojos de Bakugou que los demás no podían ver se crisparon, ese maldito no estaba midiendo sus palabras y ese no era un tema donde cualquiera podría opinar.

-¿culpas al símbolo de la paz por la muerte del chico?-

Cuando bakugou dio la vuelta para dar una "respuesta" apropiada al reportero, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Bakugou, date prisa y ve al aula de clases, yo me hago cargo de esto- Aizawa freno a Bakugou de realizar cualquier locura, este se limito a obedecer mientras miraba a su profesor espantar a la prensa frente al establecimiento.

Cuando Bakugou llego a la academia muchos de sus compañeros lo saludaron amistosamente, este, a pesar de que su día empezó mal, respondió normalmente, poco después su profesor llego he inicio la clase.

-espero que hayan descansado, me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y apuntes sobre el ensayo que tuvieron ayer, Bakugou, estuviese excelente.. Pero lo que casi haces esta mañana te pudo traer problemas, no me engañas, se lo que trataste de hacer, aun te falta controlarte, ya no eres un niño de 7 años, no desperdicies tu talento por caer en la ira, recuérdalo-

-… lo sé- dijo mientras una sombra tapaba sus ojos.

La mayoría de la clase no entendió la parte final, pero cuando escucharon de Aizawa que tendrían que realizar una actividad obligatoria, algunos se les puso la piel de gallina por los nervios, pero al escuchar que seria una actividad tan normal como elegir un presidente de clase, muchos se ofrecieronpara el puesto.

Gracias a Iida, la clase decidió votar para elegir al representante, al final de esta Aizawa se encargó de mostrar los resultados en la pizarra.

-el ganador es Bakugou con 7 votos, y el vicepresidente es Yaoyorozu con 2 votos.

-¿Eh?- Bakugou estaba confundido, no esperaba acabar elegido cuando ni el mismo había votado a su favor.

-maldición, realmente nadie voto por mi- Iida estaba lamentándose en su lugar, el mas que nadie quería obtener ese puesto.

* * *

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida y Kirishima, se encontraban en el comedor de la escuela conversando.

-maldición, es una molestia terminar siendo el representante-

\- Tranquilo Bakugou-kun, lo harás bien-

-Uraraka-san tiene razón, realmente eres el mas calificado para ese puesto según mi opinión, por eso vote por ti- dijo Iida.

-así que tú fuiste uno, ¿que no querías ser tu más que nadie el presidente?-

-desde mi punto de vista, tú eras la mejor opción-

-pense que Iida voto por sí mismo, ya que tenía un voto a su favor- dijo Kirishima confundido por ese pequeño detalle.

-yo le di mi voto- esas palabras de Bakugou los sorprendió –igual que Iida, pensé que él sería mejor que yo, expides un aura que dice que eras bueno para ese trabajo, solo eso-

Iida se sintió realmente bien al haber sido reconocido de la misma manera por Bakugou.

-Bakugou-kun tiene razón, Iida-kun siempre me pareció alguien que va en el honor de los héroes y cosas así, tal vez me equivoque pero, ¿vienes de una familia de clase alta?-

-bueno, no me gusta llamar la atención, pero en términos simples vengo de una familia que ha sido héroes por generaciones, ¿conocen al "Turbo Hero Ingenium"?-

-aah, ese tipo, el que tiene una agencia de héroes en Tokio, con cerca de 65 héroes empleados- dijo Bakugou mientras llevaba a su boca un poco de su comida

-sabes mucho Bakugou- dijo Kirishima sorprendido.

-lo leí por ahí- dijo sin ánimos en su voz.

-¡así es, el es mi hermano mayor! ¡Un héroe que respeta las reglas y guía a las personas, yo aspiro a ser un héroe como él!-

Las tres personas junto a él, vieron como hablaba orgulloso y feliz sobre su hermano, Bakugou pensó que para Iida, su hermano era lo que All Might era para Deku.

Cuando su conversación se animaba mas, una alarma sonó en toda la academia indicando que intrusos habían entrado, la respuesta de los estudiantes fue rápida, quizás demasiado rápida, causando que los estudiantes sucumbieran al pánico mientras evacuaban.

-¿quién mierda es el que infiltro?- dijo Bakugou mientras que el empuje de los estudiantes causo que terminara apegado a la ventana.

*solo es.. la prensa* el observo a la multitud de personas que buscaban desesperadas a All Might con cámaras y micrófonos.

Bakugou intento gritar que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero la multitud gritando y empujando no ponía atención en él, la multitud estaba empeorando y parecía que pronto alguien terminaría cayendo y siendo pisoteado.

Bakugou tenía que pensar en algo para calmar a todos lo más rápido posible.

-¡Uraraka, hazme flotar!- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano y esta con gran esfuerzo se estiraba para alcanzarlo.

Cuando su cuerpo perdió toda conexión con la gravedad dio un salto y avanzo con impulso de las explosiones hacia la parte superior de las puertas de salida, cuando llego, destruyo la pared y clavo sus manos en ella.

-¡TODOS CALMENSE MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, DEJEN DE EMPUJARSE COMO CERDOS EN EL MATADERO!- cuando los estudiantes lo escucharon todos se detuvieron, algunos porque quedaron confundidos de porque él estaba aferrado a la pared, y otros con miedo por los gritos y su lenguaje.

\- ¡solo son los malditos medios de prensa, dejen de correr asustados y compórtense como estudiantes de la U.A.!-

Minutos después, la policía llego y sacaron a todos los reporteros que entraron para causar alboroto.

* * *

 **En clase**

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1A regresaron después de almorzar, y tuvieron una pequeña reunión con su presidente y vicepresidente de curso.

-bien presidente, empiece- dijo Yaoyorozu

-ok, después del incidente del almuerzo y él alboroto de la evacuación, no podemos volver a actuar como lo hicimos hoy, estamos aquí para aprender a ser héroes, así que aunque los demás caigan en pánico, manténganse en calma- dijo al frente de la clase.

-¡pero Bakugou hizo un buen trabajo allá en el comedor!- dijo uno de sus compañeros

-¡es cierto, parecía una de esas gárgolas de piedra que están en los techos de los castillos, era realmente aterrador!-dijo Kaminari sin importarle la personalidad de su presidente.

-pero a pesar de eso calmo a la gente y evito que ocurriera una catástrofe, Bakugou-kun me ha demostrado una vez mas que es el más indicado para esta tarea, contamos contigo para que nos guíes en el futuro ¡presidente!- dijo Iida

-…. solo no hagan idioteces o los mato-

En la entrada de la academia, el director junto a algunos profesores se encontraban observando el desastre causado a su sistema de seguridad, las gigantescas y robustas puertas de acero estaban completamente hechas polvo, era difícil que alguien pudiera hacer algo como eso a propósito sin que fuera un ataque intencional, alguien le entrego un firme mensaje a toda la asociación de héroes, una declaración de guerra.

* * *

Cuando Bakugou volvió a casa, se sentó sobre su cama y saco la tarjeta de su pantalón, lo que le ocurrió en la mañana le indico que aun había cosas que aun no estaba arregladas.

" **-¿culpas al símbolo de la paz por la muerte del chico?-"**

… El no lo sabía, por dentro existía esa duda, All Might fue el héroe que lo salvo a él, pero que no logro salvar a su amigo, el no tenía la culpa de no llegar a tiempo, el resultado final de ese día no era algo que se le pudiera adjudicar al símbolo de paz… ¿o sí?

*!Maldicion!* Bakugou se irrito por su propia estupidez, el sabia que solo había una manera de poder encontrar esa respuesta, aunque aquella no le gustara, escribió el numero en su teléfono y llamo a su propietario.

* * *

 **Días después**

El rubio de ojos rojos caminaba frente a una playa que tenia basura acumulada en diversas partes, aunque no era mucha, arruinaba la apariencia de la playa, Bakugou bajo las escaleras y camino en la arena hasta su objetivo.

-joven Bakugou, llegas temprano, me alegra eso- All Might mientras en su hombro cargaba un montón de basura compactada a fuerza.

-sensei, entiendo que usted me ofreció hablar y todo pero… ¿Por qué quería reunirse en un basurero como este?-

-estoy realizando limpieza a esta playa como trabajo voluntario, aunque con mi ingreso a la academia como profesor, no me ha dejado el suficiente tiempo para terminar, aunque ya solo me queda poco que limpiar de esta playa- dijo mientras dejaba su carga cerca de él.

-supongo que no hay motivos para alargar mas esto, sabes el motivo porque te llame cierto?-

-es por el incidente con el villano hace como un año- dijo Katsuki sin rodeos.

\- el chico que intento salvarte ese día, era un amigo cercano ¿no?-

-… el era un amigo de la infancia, un estúpido sin quirk que soñaba con ser un héroe y un fan tuyo-

-lo supuse…. Tuve un encuentro con el antes de esa tarde- esas palabras habían sorprendido a Bakugou, Deku y su maestro habían tenido un encuentro del cual él no estaba enterado.

-¿conoció a Deku antes de morir?-

-si… yo lo había salvado del mismo villano antes de que el te atrapara a ti, yo estaba persiguiendo al villano ese día, alcanzo a tu amigo donde nadie pudiera ayudarlo e intento apoderarse de su cuerpo, fue en ese momento donde llegue a salvarlo- el relato que estaba escuchando de All Might empezó a confundir a Katsuki, si All Might había atrapado al bastardo que mato a Deku entonces por qué el…

-cuando tu amigo despertó, me di cuenta de lo fanático que era, y después de dejarlo a salvo intente retirarme, pero él se aferro a mi pierna y terminamos los dos conversando en la azotea de un edificio, el me conto su situación, me pregunto que aun sin un poder a su lado el podría llegar a ser un héroe, el me pregunto si sus sueños podían ser alcanzados… y yo se lo negué, le dije que no podía ser un héroe sin un Quirk, que ser realista era la mejor opción, a pesar de ser el símbolo de paz… destruí sus sueños ese mismo día y no pude evitar un final catastrófico-

-All Might, dijiste que habías capturado a ese villano, entonces ¿porque ese maldito me ataco después?-

-eso es por otro de mis errores… cuando hablaba con tu amigo, debí perder el contenedor donde tenía atrapado al villano, este se libero y te ataco, no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo después de eso, todo lo ocurrido ese día es mi pecado, toda la culpa de la muerte del joven es mía…. Yo lo siento- las últimas palabras fueron dichas mientras el héroe numero uno se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Katsuki lo miraba en silencio, veía al héroe número uno en una posición que jamás pensó verlo, pidiendo disculpas y totalmente avergonzado de sí mismo, puede que él tuviera razón pero no era el único con la culpa de lo que paso.

-yo también..-

-¿eh?-

-Deku y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, yo lo insultaba, lo golpeaba, ese día incluso le dije que terminara con su patética vida, nunca lo trate bien desde el jardín de niños, el solo era… basura, se interponía en mi camino, siempre estuvo con una actitud que no correspondía a lo débil que era, incluso al final, aun cuando usted mismo se lo dijo… él seguía haciendo cosas estúpidas… All Might, el otro día me pregunto la prensa "¿culpas al símbolo de la paz por la muerte del chico?".. No, no te culpo a ti, me culpo a mi mismo de todo eso-

-esa es una carga muy pesada para alguien de tu edad- dijo All Might al escuchar las palabras de Bakugou.

-sea así o no, es la verdad y no es algo que pueda ignorar, ya nunca más ignorare algo así, a pesar de cómo lo trate el me salvo ese día, no le importo lo que tú le dijeras el actuó como siempre lo hizo, por eso no me he rendido-

-¿Qué quieres decir joven?-

-que ahora su motivación y sueños son míos, lo que lo impulsaba a él ahora me impulsa a mí, seré un mejor héroe que tu All Might, uno que siempre gane y salve a la gente-

La motivación de Katsuki dejo impresionado a All Might, su estudiante era más fuerte y calmado de lo que parecía, a pesar de todas las cosas que podían atormentarlo el continuo adelante.

-realmente eres increíble joven Bakugou, mis preocupaciones sobre ti eran en vano, ahora veo que tu estas incluso mejor que yo, como héroe y como profesor tienes todo mi apoyo-

Después de eso el resto de la conversación se trato de preguntas para conocerse mejor, All Might preguntaba sobre los días que Bakugou había pasado el U.A y como le iba al relacionarse con sus compañeros.

-¡presidente de clase! ¡Oooh! Estoy sorprendido, pensé que te seria mas difícil relacionarte con tus compañeros de clase…. Ya sabes, por lo que he visto, a veces tu comportamiento es hostil- dijo All Might sentado en el montón de basura que había comprimido junto a Bakugou.

-sí, no niego que me vuelvo loco al pelear, pero parece que a algunos malditos les caí bien y votaron por mí ese día-

-hablando de pelear, tienes un Quirk bastante poderoso, te observe en el examen de ingreso y tus explosiones destruyeron fácilmente a los robots, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?-

-exudo nitroglicerina desde la palma de mi mano, así puedo crear explosiones para atacar y para impulsarme, ¿y tu All Might?- dijo Bakugo mientras lo miraba.

-¿yo?-

-tu Quirk es un misterio en internet, tanto su función como su nombre son desconocidas-

-¡JAJAJAJA! Eres muy curioso joven, pero mi Quirk no necesita explicación, sirve para salvar a la gente en problemas-dijo mientras realizaba una pose frente a Bakugou

-lo mismo que dices en todas las entrevistas de televisión, pareciera que siempre evades la pregunta- eso desanimo un poco a All Might y lo puso nervioso.

-¡vaya! Que tarde es, ok joven, he disfrutado nuestra conversación pero creo que debo volver al trabajo-

-ok, también disfrute nuestra conversación, nos vemos en la academia sensei- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar fuera de la playa mientras su profesor se acercaba a la basura para llevarla al camión de recolección.

Bakugou se detuvo un momento y lo miro un segundo, se quito la sudadera que traía y camino de vuelta con su héroe, All Might escucho un ruido en la basura y miro al lado suyo, Bakugou estaba levantando un par de llantas fuera de la playa.

-joven Bakugou ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo mientras lo miraba.

-será mas rápido si te ayudo, además.. No tengo nada que hacer hoy, no es una molestia en verdad-

All Might sonrió aun mas mientras lo veía, antes pensaba en él como un buen estudiante, alguien que estaba considerando para algo más, pero ahora estaba convencido de ello, el era el más adecuado en el cual dejar su legado.

-¡muy bien joven, dejemos este lugar impecable!-

La tarde paso más rápido cuando limpiaban, no solo All Might se encargaba de lo más pesado, Katsuki se las arreglaba para empujar los refrigeradores estropeados o las camionetas oxidadas que estaban varadas en la arena, la ropa lo hacía ver más esbelto de lo que es, pero él era más musculoso que la gente de su edad.

Después de una hora toda la basura estaba fuera de la arena, All Might estaba despidiendo a la gente encargada de retirar los camiones y dando autógrafos al mismo tiempo, Bakugou estaba descansando sentado en las escaleras con una botella de agua que All Might le había dado.

-gracias por tu apoyo otra vez joven, realmente me has impresionado este día-

-no es nada, necesitaba un poco de ejercicio- dijo al levantarse.

-hiciste más de lo que crees Joven, eres la persona que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo-

-quien buscabas? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido.

\- hoy me has mostrado todas tus motivaciones y tu determinación, y por tu ayuda y más pretendo darte un regalo muy especial, has preguntado por mi Quirk y planeo responderte- dijo mientras vapor empezaba a salir de su cuerpo y su figura musculosa se volvía mas esbelta.

-Su nombre es **One for All-**

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Qué onda, cuanto tiempo, se acuerdan de mi cierto?, soy el tipo que se atrasa como un mes para escribir actualmente, pero bueno, si alguno se pregunta qué pasaba conmigo últimamente y por qué tarde tanto tiempo en sacar esto es simple, universidad, el mayor enemigo de aquel que quiere conseguir tiempo libre más seguido, literalmente tengo que entregar un informe cada semana para la misma materia siempre, y contando que tengo muchas materias en las cuales debo encajar muchas horas para estudiar independientemente, se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, e fin de semana largo, pude escribir mucho y aun quedar con tiempo para el maldito informe.**

 **Ahora las cosas comunes, alguien vio Infinity War? Yo sí, el día del estreno, y es lo mejor que he visto del cine de superhéroes en lo que va del año, soy totalmente inmune a los spoilers.**

 **Y hablando de superhéroes, como no nombrar a los que todos nos gusta, que hermoso capitulo el que salió este sábado, leí ese arco hace un año y me emocione en ese tiempo, lo releí hace poco y me volví a emocionar, pero verlo animado… dios que épico fue todo, la banda sonora, los flashbacks, la animación de dios, joder se me salió una maldita lagrima en el capitulo. Ahora eso es todo, no prometeré una fecha para el próximo, pero si diré que habrá próximo capítulo, además que se los hago relativamente largo, no se quejen.**

 **En la parte de la alarma y Bakugou calmándolos se me había ocurrido otra cosa que descarte, planeaba hacer que Bakugou lanzara a Kirishima con una explosión y lo dejara clavado en la pared, pero después de analizar un poco la absurda escena la descarte.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **KusoYuuko: si interesante, al parecer las bolsas de droga vienen con inspiración como agregado (no consuman drogas niños, hacen mal…. Y también porque me dejan sin nada a mi).**

 **Yaslo: asi que masoquista eeh?, es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, solo espera.**

 **Mr chef: gracias gracias, si a alguien le gusto el combate me doy por pagado, y sobre bakugou, yo si recuerdo que insultaba mucho, tal vez no en el anime pero si en el manga, en la versión inglesa veo muncho FUCKI*** MOTH** FOK** bien seguido y ahí está tu sucesor del one for all como querías, tenía que tener motivos para que el lo heredara asi que intente sacar eso en este cap, espera el siguiente, gracias por leer.**

 **Saalejandra: wiii, que bueno que te gusto, espero verte por aquí con regularidad** **.**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo amigos, dios 2:30 am porque siempre termino de escribir a estas horas?. A si, duermo en el dia.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Alma Corrupta

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 8: Alma Corrupta**

* * *

En un silencioso abismo, donde toda conciencia y razón está ausente, una pequeña luz se encontraba varada en lo que parecía ser un fondo de arena cambiante, antes esa pequeña luz existía en otro lugar, un lugar que se iluminaba por los rayos que esta emitía, podía moverse y soñar, y quizás algún día lograr algo grande, esa luz vivió de forma feliz a pesar de todos los problemas, y su brillante futuro fue extinguido un día sin razón alguna, ahora solo descansaba en una tormenta, cerca de esa luz habían otras más que emitían su propio brillo, muchas estaban hay desde hace años, otras no hace mucho se habían unido, ese lugar era donde cada vida que terminaba llegaba a esperar algo que no conocían si llegaría.

La luz descansaba sobre las arenas esperando lo mismo que sus compañeros, nada perturbaba el descanso que todos tenían y nada lo había perturbado jamás… hasta ese momento, una mano atravesó ese espacio y tomo la luz, esta no sabía si eso era lo que tenía que pasar con ella y solo siguió el rumbo que le forzaron a tomar, esa mano la quito de la superficie de ese mundo y la atrajo a un lugar que conocía muy bien, un gran dolor punzante y luego volvió la paz, la luz podía volver a extender sus alas y a pesar de que eso lo dejo débil, pudo volver a ser consciente de sí mismo, el recordó su vida, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, sus sueños y su muerte, las llamas que adornaban las tiendas y la viscosa materia que provoco todo eso, recordó la preocupación y desesperación que provoco ver a su amigo asfixiado, ahora solo podía pensar si él estaba bien o no.

-ka..cchan…- eran las palabras del recién animado pecoso.

 **-eres un buen chico, a pesar de lo ocurrido vuelves a preocuparte por quien intentaste salvar, pero… es hora abrir los ojos y que veas la verdad mi pequeño-**

Como si de una plaga se tratara, la persona puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a expulsar una bruma oscura que entraba en su cuerpo, acompañado con el dolor la bruma buscaba someter a su voluntad el cuerpo del peli verde, los gritos de dolor se extendían por toda la habitación, las convulsiones que el cuerpo realizaba eran escalofriantes, las retículas de los ojos se extendían y se destrozaban con cada movimiento, la luz que había vuelto a nacer estaba siendo aprisionada en la oscuridad, cadenas la atrapaban y la contaminaban con un corrompido sentimiento.

 **-no te engañes a ti mismo, recuerda todo el sufrimiento que tuviste y utilízalo, recuerda el desprecio que sentiste en tu vida, reconoce el mundo que te lastimo y destrúyelo… lucha por el bien de nuestra causa y apoya a mis retoños-**

La oscuridad estaba invadiendo la mente del peli verde, solo llegaban memorias dolorosas, las palabras del Doctor recomendarle rendirse, las lagrimas de su madre al disculparse, la risa de sus compañeros burlándose, los golpes e insultos de su amigo de la infancia, sus incitaciones de suicidio, sus palabras de burla, como animaba a los demás a degradar los sueños que el tenia…. Y el rechazo de su héroe, la confirmación de que haga lo que haga este mundo lo maldijo y nunca podría realizar su deseo, ¿cómo fue pagado todo su apoyo y su devoción?... con desprecio.

La figura que lo corrompía, necesitaba mantener una conexión con él para seguir con su transformación, esa conexión le mostro la vida de su nuevo experimento, todo el dolor que retuvo y las personas causantes de él, las circunstancias y todo le sacaron una sonrisa, no esperaba que todo saliera tan perfectamente como para tener a un chico que fue menospreciado por su más grande enemigo antes de morir.

- **absolutamente asombroso, alguien como tu es realmente necesario en el mundo de los héroes, y sin embargo mira cómo has terminado, ¿Cómo es que funciona el mundo para terminar así?, Tu solo querías ayudar, si ellos no te aceptaron nosotros lo haremos, ayúdanos a destruir y remplazar los pilares de este mundo, únete a nosotros y podrás ser TU PROPIO HEROE-**

No era posible oírlo, pero si fuera así, todo el mundo escucharía el grito que superaba al físico, el grito de desesperación que emitió la luz al perderse en la viscosa oscuridad, donde estaba ella ahora solo había… odio, las convulsiones se detuvieron y el crujido que emitían sus huesos cesaron.

El grisáceo cuerpo se levanto, miro sus manos e intento caminar hasta el hombre, pero tropezó y cayó en el suelo.

-parece que el tiempo que estuvo muerto atrofio sus músculos y su mente sensei, necesitara tiempo para una recuperación completa ¿Qué Quirk posera él?- pregunto el doctor acercándose a su jefe.

- **no pose ninguno Doctor, es una de esas increíbles excepciones que no pudo heredar un Quirk o desarrollar uno por sí mismo-**

-eso es una desgracia, requerirá mas trabajo que los demás especímenes que tenemos para que nos sea útil-

 **-Se equivoca, a pesar que no posea uno con anterioridad, pose un hermoso dolor que nos puede ser útil, tiene la motivación necesaria para llevar a cabo nuestros planes-**

All for One se arrodillo para estar frente al pecoso, le estiro la mano a la figura que luchaba por ponerse de pie.

- **ahora levántate hijo, abre tus ojos y ayúdanos a romper este despiadado mundo-**

* * *

 **Días después**

Bakugou estaba de vuelta en clases, ese día las clases habían avanzado normal y ningún incidente como el ocurrido en la cafetería había vuelto a ocurrir, ahora los chicos escuchaban a Aizawa-sensei sobre las actividades del curso de héroes que realizarían.

-hoy, tendrán clases en un espacio diferente a las instalaciones habituales, serán llevados a un lugar especializado donde estarán a cargo de tres profesores, entre ellos yo, All Might y un especialista-

-¡sensei! ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-los héroes no trabajan siempre peleando o deteniendo villanos, muchos se centran en la recuperación y auxilio en los desastres naturales, por eso hoy tendrán un ensayo de rescate- dijo mientras apretaba un botón y los dispositivos con los trajes de cada uno se desprendían de la pared.

-rescate eehh.. Parece que será algo mas difícil esta vez- dijo Kaminari.

-¡por supuesto hombre, de eso se trata el trabajo de un héroe! ¡No puedo esperar!- respondió Kirishima.

-si se trata de una inundación entonces es mi especialidad-gero- dijo Tsuyu.

-me esforzare en salvar tantas vidas como pueda- dijo en un rezo Shiozaki.

-escuchen antes de hablar, esta es una actividad especial, asi que tienen la opción de usar sus trajes o no, dependiendo de la tarea en cuestión, puede que sus trajes no se adapten bien, el área de entrenamiento es un poco lejos así que nos iremos en bus, eso es todo prepárense rápido-

Bakugou se preparo rápido y se dirigió a las puertas del bus primero para hacer sus labores de presidente.

-escúchenme, fórmense en orden respecto a su número, ingresen al autobús y se van sentando desde el fondo hasta la entrada- la clase procedió a obedecer a su representante y cada uno ingreso al bus en orden.

Cuando cada uno estuvo dentro, Aizawa procedió a decirle al conductor que avanzara.

-Bakugou-kun realmente destacas en este trabajo, definitivamente eras la elección más idónea- dijo Iida como alago a Bakugou otra vez.

-bueno realmente hace un buen trabajo es cierto, pero creo que si hablamos en lo que destaca será en su Quirk y en su loca habilidad de pelea- dijo Mina desde donde estaba sentada, Uraraka y Shiozaki asintieron en silencio desde donde se encontraban.

-es cierto, estoy celoso, un Quirk llamativo como el de él o de Todoroki son realmente increíbles y poderosos, a diferencia de mi endurecimiento, es bueno para golpear pero odio que no sea llamativo- dijo Kirishima.

-de que hablas, tu poder suena ridículamente fuerte, no romperse sin importar cuánto te golpean ¿No suena genial?- dijo Bakugou.

-Bakugou-chan da la impresión de tener una actitud podrida, pero una vez que lo conoces mejor te das cuenta de que no es tan malo-gero- dijo Asui.

El resto de el viaje, la clase siguió hablando uno de otros antes de llegar, cuando lo hicieron, entraron a un lugar que simulaba múltiples escenarios de desastres e incidentes para la práctica, toda la clase estaba impresionada por la apariencia de parque de atracciones que poseía el lugar, muy parecido a "Universal Studios Japan" (U.S.J), ahí se encontraba el profesor que los instruiría hoy, N° 13.

-este es el área especial que he creado, sirve para recrear todo tipo de desastres e incidentes, inundaciones, derrumbes, incendios, deslizamientos de tierra, todo está aquí para su aprendizaje, lo llamo "Ultimate Space for Jams"- introdujo el héroe rescatista.

*en verdad es U.S.J* fue el pensamiento colectivo de toda la clase.

-13, se supone que All Might estaría aquí ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Aizawa.

-al parecer estuvo haciendo sus labores de héroe antes de venir, por eso se quedo sin tiempo, ahora debe estar descansando- dijo 13 mientras hacia una seña extraña con las manos a Erased, Bakugou los misro con curiosidad y pensó un momento en lo que significaba eso.

-ese tipo es la eminencia de la irracionalidad, bueno ¿deberíamos..-

-antes de que empecemos solo una cosa, todos conocen el nombre de mi Quirk "Black Hole" no importa que sea ni de que este hecho, pudo deshacerlo y comprimirlo a nivel molecular- la clase asintió a esa afirmación, esa era una buena habilidad para alguien que se dedicaba a salvar gente de los escombros –pero.. También es un Quirk que puede usarse fácilmente para matar personas, así como los de ustedes, que tiene u increíble poder, en esta sociedad, los héroes apuntan a usar esas habilidades para realizar el bien, así que a veces un paso en falso puede agravar la situación, recuerden esto y den lo mejor para controlar sus habilidades, ¡Demos lo mejor para usar nuestros Quirks por el bien de la humanidad!- la clase aplaudió al pequeño discurso y Aizawa siguió con las actividades planeadas.

-bien después de eso..- Aizawa estaba a punto de decirle a la clase que hacer cuando algunas de las luces del recinto empesaron a fallar, esto era algo extraño, derrepente una nieblas oscura empeco a emerger desde el centro de la instalación, esa niebla abrió una puerta para gente extraña que salía de ella y llenaba los alrededores.

-¡reúnanse todos en la entrada y no se muevan! ¡Nº 13 protege a los estudiantes!-

-¿qué es eso? ¿Tiene que ver con el entrenamiento?-

-¡Retrocedan esos son…! ¡Villanos!-

Los estudiantes se alarmaron por la noticia, villanos habían conseguido la forma de entrar a su academia y llegar hasta donde estaban ellos de forma desconocida, ninguno pensó en que tan pronto comenzaran sus estudios tendrían una probada del mundo en el que pretendían vivir.

La clase siguió las órdenes de su profesor mientras este se preparaba para pelear, N° 13 se encargaría de retirar a los estudiantes del peligro, Al caer frente a los villanos, el héroe borrador empezó su trabajo.

-todos muévanse, tenemos que evacuar- dijo 13 movilizando a los estudiantes, pero de la nada una niebla negra bloqueó su camino hacia la salida.

-me temo que no puedo permitirlo, un placer, somos la alianza de villanos, estamos aquí para ver al señor All Might, pero parece que no se encuentra aquí, de casualidad ¿Algo a sido alterado?- la mayoría de la clase estaba confundida ante la presencia de esa niebla.

-Bakugou, tenemos que actuar- dijo en voz baja Kirishima.

-tch.. Odio esto, pero no te muevas, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer, sigue las instrucciones de N° 13 y mantente atento- dijo Bakugou concentrado en el enemigo.

-¡Pero..- en el momento que Kirishima quería alegar, la niebla se movió y comenzaba a aprisionar a todos los estudiantes.

*esto es malo* -¡todos salgan de la niebla!- cuando Katsuki dio la orden, Iida saco lo más rápido que pudo a Uraraka y los compañeros que tenía cerca, aunque algunos no fueron tan rápidos y comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¡Kirishima, endurecete!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de su ropa.

-¡para qu..- Kirishima no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, y saliendo en base a una explosión, termino fuera de esa tormenta oscura, Bakugou vio como algunos de sus compañeros seguían desapareciendo, no conocía el lugar exacto pero si los estaban separando, su preocupación recaería en los que fueron llevados a otro lugar, pero como presidente no podía permitir que este lugar se quedara sin alguien que guiará a sus compañeros sin él, necesitaría que una o más personas capaces se quedaran.

Bakugou actuó rápido y se cerca de un trió de personas que aun no habían desaparecido, empujo con su cuerpo a las personas y de inmediato salieron Yaoyorozu, Jirou y Kaminari.

-¡Bakugou!- dijeron sus compañeros cuando este comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Yaoyorozu, Iida les encargo este lugar-

El siguiente segundo fue oscuridad, la vista de Katsuki se cegó y no pudo ver nada, su cuerpo fue llevado a otra ubicación atreves de la niebla y terminado en un lugar con aspecto frágil e inestable.

-jejeje, así que solo nos enviaron a un mocoso, esperaba más diversión- la voz que Katsuki escucho no fue la única, el lugar estaba completamente atestado de villanos por sus pasillos.

-bueno, aun nos podemos entretener torturándolo-

-lo siento chico pero tal parece que terminaste atrapado con nosotros, ahahahahaha-  
Bakugou se incorporo de nuevo y con completa calma analizo su situación, los villanos no podían estar más equivocados en lo que decían.

-¿Atrapado dices?- en un firme movimiento Katsuki puso su mano frente a una pared aparentemente vacía y descargo una explosión en ella, cuando el humo se disipo parte del muro comenzó a cambiar de color y mostro a un villano con aspecto reptiliano que se camuflaba en la habitación, algunos de los villanos se sorprendieron ante tales reflejos, Bakugou volvió a mostrar una sonrisa maniática y una sed de sangre que asusto a los enemigos.

-se equivocan, yo no estoy atrapado con ustedes.. ¡Ustedes están atrapados conmigo!-

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Hey, adivinen quien se tomo su tiempo para seguir escribiendo, me costó algunas horas de sueño pero no es nada que no esté dispuesto a pagar, si se pueden dar cuenta la parte oscura ha vuelto, aunque sea en pocas proporciones pero aquí esta, si alguien tiene una buena idea de algo que sea interesante siempre es bienvenido, a decir verdad estoy pasando momentos muy felices últimamente y eso es malo para el negocio, es algo más corto que los anteriores pero se los traje antes, ya saben, si quieren recibir algo den otra cosa a cambio.**

 **Porsiacaso no es que me haya olvidado de la escena anterior, simplemente decidí escribirlo así, la respuesta si Kacchan acepto el One for All la sabrán en próximos capítulos.**

 **Una de las frases de All for One la tome de inspiración de un comic, si alguien pregunta el nombre no lo sé, lo encontré buscando villain deku, créditos al autor.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Videlsnssj: vaya, hace tiempo que nadie me dice genio, mi autoestima ha subido +5, bueno ya saben un cambio de actitud suele pasar cuando ocurren más cosas malas que buenas, así que la nueva manera de expresarse de Bakugou aquí es consecuencia de eso., por favor sigue apoyando y espero entretenerte más tiempo.**

 **Yaslo: aquí te doy una muestra gratis por ahora, sufrirás más adelante… eso espero.**

 **Mr Chef: le recomiendo comprar material de calidad caballero, no consuma cualquier cosa que le vendan por ahí, sip tramo algo, pero no con Bakugou por ahora, ya le dedique muchos capítulos creo que es hora de que el lado oscuro consuma mi alma, pues cuanto tarde? 4 dias? No fue mucho creo, andaba inspirado.**

 **RomdeVid: gracias por el alago, y tengo que advertirle algo antes que lo malentienda, ¡esto no es un KatsuDeku! Simplemente son mis dos protagonistas de la historia, no habrá relación amorosa de los dos, además que el romance no se me da bien (y no le voy al yaoi), ya lo intente antes y deje un fic ahí en el olvido, reencarno a Deku pero para hacer sufrir a la gente, puede que ahora intente algo pero si quiere comente a quien shippeo con quien (y dije no yaoi), gracias por el apoyo, Reader-san.**

* * *

 **Como siempre eso es todo, para irme les dejar un consejo valioso, "sin gorrito no hay fiesta", tómenlo o déjenlo.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Salvando la situacion

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 9: Salvando la situación**

* * *

En la puerta de las instalaciones gran parte de la clase pudo quedarse mientras la otra fue dispersada en ubicaciones distintas por el villano de niebla.

En la puerta de las instalaciones gran parte de la clase pudo escapar de ser tele transportados, mientras la otra fue dispersada en ubicaciones distintas por el villano de niebla, el profesor a cargo se puso al frente para defender de cualquier otro intento de ataque por parte de Kurogiri.

-fueron menos de lo planeado, pero aun así parte del plan está completo- dijo la oscura capa de gas mientras volvía a un tamaño regular.

-¿Donde enviaste a los estudiantes?- dijo N° 13.

-si preguntas por ellos, deben estar siendo torturados en este momento hasta su completa aniquilación-

*Esto es malo*-Shoji-san, Jirou-san pueden verificar si los demás siguen dentro de U.S.J.?- dijo la vicepresidenta.

-fueron dispersados y en desorden, pero siguen dentro del límite de las instalaciones- dijo Shoji mientras replicaba múltiples orejas y ojos para descubrirlo.

-hay uno en los edificios colapsados, dos en la zona montañosa, dos en la zona de tormenta, uno en la de incendios y 3 en la de inundaciones- decía kyouka conectando sus lóbulos al suelo y concentrándose en escuchar -explosiones en los edificios, seguro es el demente presidente-

-chicos escuchen atentamente, necesito que alguien se encargue de dar alerta en la escuela de lo que está pasando aquí, las alarmas no se han activado, así que alguno de ellos debe tener la habilidad de anularlas, Iida siendo el más rápido necesitamos que vallas por ayuda- dijo 13.

-¿Esta seguro sensei?- interrogo Iida.

-Iida-kun, Bakugou te encargo este lugar porqué confía en ti, sálvanos esta vez- dijo Uraraka.

-no planeo interrumpir, pero si realizan sus planes al frente de su enemigo, entonces los sobrestime demasiado- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo.

-es porque no nos importa si nos escuchas o no, no dejare que interfieras- uno de los dedos de los guantes del héroe espacial soltó el seguro y una increíble succión obligó al villano a mantenerse alejado.

-es un increíble Quirk, realmente es algo a tener cuidado… pero como un héroe especializado en el rescate no espero que tu experiencia en combate sea un problema- cuando dijo eso N° 13 sintió un desgarrador dolor en su espalda, Kurogiri había creado un portal y utilizado el Black Hole de 13, desgarro el traje y causo laceraciones en el cuerpo del héroe.

-¡Sensei!- el grito de algunos estudiantes no se hizo esperar.

-Iida necesitamos que corras ahora- dijo Satou con desesperación en su voz.

-no se apresuren queridos estudiantes, aun tengo mucho para ustedes- Kurogiri empezaba a crear varios portales más -no pude dispersarlos a todos, pero como dice el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…- y de ellos empezaron a salir villanos que cubrieron por completo la entrada del recinto.

Las amenazas no pararían de llegar para los jóvenes, aun si querían salir por auxilio, la maldad se encargaría de arruinar toda oportunidad de éxito que tuvieran, como en villano decía, ellos serian aniquilados sin piedad alguna.

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

En un edificio con cuestionable resistencia, gritos y estruendos llenaban los pasillos y habitaciones, villanos llegaban en manadas para encargarse de la presa que les fue puesta en su territorio, aunque ninguno conocía muy bien la naturaleza del rabioso animal que con la que los aislaron.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- muchos de los intentos de los villanos terminaban en lo mismo, formaban partes de la multitud inconsciente a los pues de Bakugou.

-pensé que serian un reto, pero al final son una amenaza mediocre-

-maldito desgraciado, ¡toma esto!- el puño de uno de los villanos apuntaba a Katsuki en picada, este solo se quito de donde estaba y dejo que el golpe atravesará el suelo –"tchh" ven aquí, te voy a ¡AAAAH!- el lugar donde el villano golpeo se había derrumbado, y con él otros más cayeron.

-no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo mientras escapaba por uno de los pasillos -fui tele transportado dentro del recinto, así que los otros también deben seguir dentro, si todos estos tipos son igual de débiles que los de aquí, los demás estarán bien- cuando giro en una esquina encontró más de los villanos.

\- te encontramos mocoso- decía uno de los villanos que destacaba en el grupo frente a él, Bakugou quiso regresar por donde vino pero más personas llegaron a rodearlo.

-ya no tienes donde escapar, no tendremos piedad por que seas un niño, te mataremos por lo que hiciste haya atrás-

Katsuki no tenia forma de escapar de esa situación por ninguno de las dos direcciones sin tener que pelear, no le asustaba eso, pero como presidente tenía que garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes que fueron separados.

*estamos en un edificio inestable, si uso esto todo el lugar se derrumbara, pero si estos tipos terminan aplastados no es mi problema* cuando pensó eso, dirigió su brazo izquierdo al guantelete del otro brazo y preparo el seguro oculto dentro de él.

-¡Aquí vamos!- en eso los villanos atacaron en ambas direcciones para acabar con él.

Katsuki movió su brazo y apunto a la multitud que corría hacia él, el guante encendió una luz roja en sus hendiduras mostrando que estaba preparado y listo para disparar.

-… mueran- quito el seguro y una explosión gigantesca expulso a todos los villanos frente a él a otras direcciones, los villanos detrás detuvieron su carga y se paralizaron por la estruendosa explosión, el fuego avanzo y destruyó gran parte de la estructura.

-qu-que fue ese poder?-

-¡nos encerraron con un maldito monstruo!-

-¡O-oigan este lugar se derrumba!-

El edificio no pudo aguantar y se empezaba colapsar sobre sí mismo por el daño del ataque.

-tenemos que salir d..- cuando los villanos estaban concentrados en su entorno, Katsuki tomo a uno de ellos y corrió atreves de la multitud que no se esforzó en detenerlo.

-espera, ¿Qué vas a ha..-

Al llegar a la ventana más cercana, puso a su víctima como escudo y atravesó el cristal hacia afuera, uso otra vez a su víctima y amortiguo su caída con su cuerpo. El tipo quedo clavado en la tierra con cristales en su cuerpo e inconsciente, el edificio donde estaba se derrumbo y muchos de sus enemigos habían quedado atrapados bajo los escombros.

-ahora, donde estarán los demás- dijo mientras observaba desde su posición la U.S.J., podía ver la plaza donde no hace mucho Erased Head se había ido a enfrentar a los villanos, del otro lado, la zona de inundaciones que poseía una piscina gigante donde cabía incluso un barco, Bakugou estaba dudando donde dirigirse cuando vio desde lo lejos, un movimiento de agua extraño que corto el barco a la mitad.

Si algunos de sus compañeros estaban en ese lugar, estaría rodeado de enemigos que infestaban el agua, Bakugou no dudo otra vez y se propulso en el aire para llegar a ese lugar.

* * *

 **Unos pocos minutos antes**

Arriba del barco, dos estudiantes pensaban en la forma de escapar de ese lugar… bueno, uno de ellos lo hacía, el otro lloraba desesperadamente por ayuda.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Vamos a morir! ¿Asui vamos a hacer? ¡Vamos a morir y quiero hacer pipi, me voy a morir lleno de pipi!- el más pequeño de la pareja lloraba y corría en todas direcciones.

-Mineta, cálmate, llorar no nos sirve de nada, pensemos en una manera de salir de este lugar-gero-

-¡Te digo que es imposible! ¡No soy bueno peleando y el agua está llena de villanos! ¿Por qué hay villanos en este lugar?-

-¿No los escuchaste antes? Están para buscar a All Might, este ataque debe ser un intento de asesinato-

-eso es ridículo, es All Might de quien estamos hablando, no creo que haya una forma fácil de lograrlo, la mejor opción es esperar a que los profesores nos rescaten-

-Mineta-chan no piensas que hacen todo esto porque están seguros de tener una forma de cómo hacerlo?-

Cuando Mineta pensó en esa posibilidad quiso volver a llorar pero la situación no le dio la oportunidad, un chorro de agua a presión salió desde abajo y ataco el barco, el ataque tambaleo la embarcación y causo daños que no le permitiría mantenerse a flote por más tiempo.

-me canse de esperar a esos mocosos, no tardaran más de un minuto en hundirse, cuando caigan al agua nuestra victoria estará garantizada hahahahah.. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- el villano que había cortado el bote vio como una figura amarilla que se acercaba.

Mineta estaba aferrado al barco mientras lloraba, hizo un intento inútil de atacar arrojando sus bolas pegajosas a los villanos, pero ver que estar los apartaban solo lo desespero mas.

-Mineta-chan no tenemos otra opción, saltare y tendremos que huir nadando de aquí-

-¡Imposible, son demasiados no escaparemos!- dijo mientras lloraba.

-Deja de llorar estúpido, los héroes no actúan miserablemente- ?

Ambos miraron en la dirección en la que vino la tercera voz, el par tuvo miedo de que algún villano se las arreglara para subir, pero sus expresiones se tranquilizaron cuando vieron a Bakugo parado en la barandilla de la proa.

-¡Bakugo!- -¡Bakugo-chan!- los dos se acercaron felices de verlo sano y salvo.

-¿Bakugou-chan estas bien? ¿Pudiste escapar de los villanos?-

-eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí y reunirnos lo más rápido posible con los demás- dijo Bakugou mientras bajaba y se les acercaba.

-¡Bakugou! ¡El barco se hunde! ¿Cómo escaparemos?-

-tengo una ida, si saltamos al agua estos tipos seguro terminaran por arrinconarnos, además no podemos estar seguros de que no haya más bajo el agua, así que nos iremos volando de aquí-

-pero si hacemos eso pueden seguirnos hasta la entrada o ir por otros estudiantes en otro lugar-gero-

-nunca dije que nos iríamos sin pelear, antes de irnos acabaremos con ellos para que no molestan mas-

-¿Cómo quiere lograr eso? Son muchos más y dentro del agua no duraríamos mucho- Mineta estaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a Bakugou para que no cometiera lo que para él era una estupidez.

-odio decir esto… pero para ganar necesito tu ayuda- dijo con calma y dándole instrucciones al enano violeta sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Los villanos vieron a Bakugou entrar al barco y subieron la guardia, si ese chico podía volar entonces tenían que prepararse para perseguirlos si intentaban escapar por aire, cuando el Barco estuvo a punto de sumergirse los tres estudiantes saltaron en el aire y se elevaban sobre el barco en dirección hacia arriba, Tsuyu se aferraba en su espalda mientras sujetaba a un ensangrentado Mineta con su lengua.

-maldición, no importa si vuelan puedo derribarlos desde aquí, no escaparan de nosotros niños- dijo el villano que había cortado el barco.

-tranquilos malditos, no pensaba irme sin antes darles su regalo- dijo Bakugou mientras apuntaba con el guante que no había usado, este brillo en rojo indicando que estaba completamente cargado, una sola explosión no era suficiente para eliminar a todos los malhechores acuáticos que rodeaban la embarcación, pero a lo que apuntaba Katsuki no era a ellos.

-¡MUERAAAN!- al momento de quitar el seguro una poderosa explosión trono e impacto el barco que exploto en mil pedazos, el fuerte ataque de Bakugou combinada con la explosión secundaria del Barco sacudió el agua y daño a los enemigos cercanos, algunos de ellos quedaron inmovilizados por las bolas pegajosas que Bakugou le había dicho a Mineta que apilara en todo el barco, después de eso los villanos fueron succionados por el agua que volvía al punto donde se había separado, el Quirk de Mineta provoco que todos quedaran atrapados juntos.

-ese fue un plan un poco extremo Bakugou, pero funciono-gero, tu también estuviste increíble Mineta-chan-

* * *

 **En la entrada**

Los estudiantes se encontraban defendiéndose de el gran número de villanos que salió de la nada nuevamente, Kirishima y Satou junto a otros que eran fuertes cuerpo a cuerpo peleaban en primera línea intentar evitar que fueran por los que estaban cuidando a su maestro.

-no aguantaremos mucho así, necesitamos deshacernos de estos tipos y abrirle el paso a Iida para que escape- dijo kirishima mientras frenaba los ataques de uno de los Villanos.

-imposible, estos tipos no paran de llegar y la puerta está del otro lado de la multitud- dijo Shoji

Desde atrás Yaoyorozu se encontraba pensando en cómo podría evitar a los Villanos para que Iida pudiera salir a pedir ayuda.

*si podemos crear una oportunidad, Iida-san podría aprovecharla y correr, pero no encuentro la forma de evitar que lo ataquen y menos con ese villano de niebla enfrente*

-Yaoyorozu cuidado- dijo Kyouka mientras la quitaba del camino de un cuchillo.

-gracias Jirou-san, no estaba prestando atención- dijo mientras se reponía.

-buscas la forma de que podamos hacer que los villanos desaparezcan cierto, odio ser pesimista pero si no se te ocurre algo pronto todos aquí estaremos perdido-dijo mientras conectaba su lóbulo a su bota y atacaba con una onda de sonido.

-necesitamos algo que aturda a los enemigos por un largo tiempo y que afecte a varios-

-entonces que te parece el inútil de Kaminari- dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-oye a quien le dices inútil?- dijo ofendido el rubio.

-eso eres, ni siquiera estas peleando, ¿Por qué no vas y fríes a todos?- dijo Kyouka.

-ya te lo había dicho, no puedo controlar la dirección de disparo, si voy haya terminaré atacando a los chicos, me siento como un inútil sin poder ayudar- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.

-mueran mocosos- dijo un delincuente que se había colado bajo el suelo.

-entonces.. Te usare como pistola paralizante- dijo mientras pateaba la espalda de Kaminari directo hacia el villano, este al entrar en contacto le causo una corriente eléctrica, esto alegro a Kaminari y fue directo a ayudar al resto.

-puedo crear algo para no electrocutarnos aquí atrás, pero los demás si recibirán daño, si hubiera una forma de cubrirnos en ambos lados..- dijo mientras pensaba en una opción.

-creo que puedo ayudar en eso Vicepresidenta- dijo Shiozaki separándose del lado de 13.

Los chicos que peleaban empezaban a cansarse, si esto continuaba, la ventaja numérica de los villanos los vencería.

-chicos, por favor reúnanse conmigo- dijo Shiozaki, acercándose a sus compañeros.

-crees que se los permitiremos mocosos?- los villanos se preparaban para no dejar escapar a ninguno de ellos.

-Todos tengan cuidado- dijo Yaoyorozu, de inmediato un disparo de cañón impactó en el campo de batalla, gracias a la creación de Momo ganaron algo de tiempo para agruparse.

Cuando Kirishima, Satou, Iida, sero y Shouji estuvieron junto a Ibara, una pared de vides los cubrió aislándolos del peligro.

-¡oigan no me dejen afuera!- dijo Denki sin entender el plan o lo que trataban de hacer

-como es algo muy grande tarde un poco en crearlo, pero está terminado- dijo mientras algo salía de su espalda y cubría a los estudiantes atrás.

-la electricidad no podrá penetrar el Quirk de Shiosaki-san y esta es una sabana aislante se 100mm, Kaminari es tu turno-

-¡dales con todo Kaminari!- dijo Kirishima desde donde estaba.

-ahora entiendo, en ese caso… ¡soy estúpidamente fuerte!- cuando el libero su Quirk toda la entrada se lleno de chispas amarillas y los villanos que no tenían como escapar sufrieron una descarga eléctrica.

* * *

 **Con Bakugou**

Katsuki después de salir del peligro, llevo a Asui y Mineta cerca de la plaza central.

-Bakugo-chan ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Tsuyu mientras caminaban por el agua.

-Ustedes continúen caminando cerca de la orilla hasta la salida, yo los alcanzo después- dijo mientras salía del agua.

-espera Bakugou, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Mineta

-estamos cerca del lugar donde Aizawa-sensei está peleando- dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-oye no quieres decir que..?-

-voy a pelear-

Erased Head se encontraba peleando con la multitud de villanos ubicados en el centro del lugar, ninguno de ellos logro causarle ningún daño al héroe profesional, el nivel de estos esbirros solo era el de unos delincuentes comunes, contra alguien experimentado en combate como lo era Aizawa no tenían posibilidad de ganarle por muchos que fueran, si no estaban organizados no podrían derrotarlo.

Cuando Aizawa esquivo un ataque se percato que el líder enemigo había entrado en pelea e iba a atacarle, este evito su golpe y contraataco con un codazo en la boca del estómago.

-tu tiempo de reacción es increíble Erased Head, pero hay intervalos de tiempo donde tu cabello cae y tapa tus ojos- el villano había atrapado el ataque de Aizawa y cuando su Quirk volvió a funcionar empezó a despedazar su brazo desde la piel a la carne.

Aizawa lo pateo para mandar lejos a la amenaza, su brazo estaba destrozado, y era doloroso moverlo.

-además héroe profesional… no soy yo de quien deberías preocuparte ahora- cuando Aizawa miro detrás de él, un gigantesco villano de tés negra que se estiraba para aplastarlo, la mano del villano cayó violentamente al suelo levantando polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo pudo verse un cráter en donde ataco Noumu, pero no había sangre ni rastros de Aizawa.

-oooh… Otro "player" se une al juego- dijo mientras miraba en una dirección diferente.

Bakugou estaba ahí y tras de el Aizawa, el chico había alcanzado a llegar y sacarlo a tiempo, antes de que recibiera un ataque.

-¡bakugou! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que se mantengan alejados de esto y escaparan-

-por distintos motivos algunos de nosotros terminamos separados, la mayoría esta donde nos dejo pero aún quedan algunos perdidos-

-supongo que no se podía evitar, ten cuidado, esos dos no son como los otros- Aizawa se resigno y volvió a poner atención a la situación.

-oye tu rubio, ¿esas seguro de que quieres participar en esto? Eres solo un estudiante, si te enfrentas a nosotros es probable que mueras ¿no?- esas palabras iban con el fin de asustar a Bakugou.

-je, morir dices, los únicos que saldrán perdiendo aquí son ustedes malditos- aunque esas palabras a una persona como Bakugou no le intimidarían.

-…. como quieras, Noumu-

Entonces el pequeño enfrentamiento entre el maestro y el alumno contra el monstro de Frankenstein había comenzado.

* * *

 **En la entrada**.

Muchos villanos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, el único de pie en la multitud estaba caminando con cara de idiota.

-¡Sí! ¡Funciono!- dijo Mina saliendo de la sabana que la cubría.

-sí, ahora tenemos camino libre- Momo se asomo un poco para ver la situación.

-Yaoyorozu, tu ropa esta arruinada- dijo Kyouka junto a Uraraka, ambas estaban avergonzadas por la situación de ver a su amiga casi desnuda, por suerte todas hay eran mujeres y ella podía crearse otro traje sin ningún problema.

-eso fue algo descortés, si no lo hubiera esquivado a tiempo eso hubiera sido un gran problema- para la desgracia de los estudiantes, Kurogiri había vuelto a aparecer frente a ellos,

Los estudiantes volvieron a ponerse en guardia, a diferencia de los demás este villano era el que les había causado más problemas.

-tchh, ¡Iida, rapido!-

-..Mierda- cuando Tenya reacciono, corrió desesperadamente a la salida.

-si llamas a los profesores será un problema, no escaparas cuatro ojos- Kurogiri estiro su cuerpo y planeaba atrapar a Iida, los estudiantes no sabían cómo apoyarlo, por lo visto si ese villano era intangible no tenían forma de frenarlo, Uraraka que estaba junto a 13 se percato de algo en el lugar donde había aparecido Kurogiri.

-te tengo, desaparece- dijo mientras empezaba a envolver a Iida en su niebla, cuando el villano estuvo a punto de quitar a Tenya del camino, todo su cuerpo fue mandado a volar.

-no lo entiendo muy bien, pero si tiene esto entonces tiene un cuerpo físico ¿no?- Uraraka había tocado una parte del villano que sobresalía en la niebla y empezó a hacerlo flotar – ve Iida-kun- con todas sus fuerzas lanzo lejos al villano.

*maldición mi cuerpo real* cuando Kurogiri estuvo en el aire, una cinta y un lazo de planta envolvieron su cuerpo físico, Satou tomo la cinta de Sero y Kirishima la planta de Shiosaki, entre los dos alejaron al villano lanzándolo lejos, los estudiantes pudieron abrirle paso a Iida y el al fin logro salir.

\- si el pide refuerzos será el fin del juego-

* * *

 **En la plaza central**

Bakugou y Aizawa se encontraban esquivando los violentos golpes que el musculoso villano intentaba acertales.

-tchh, sensei ¿no puede borrar su Quirk? si alguno de esos golpes nos da estamos muertos-

-es lo que he estado haciendo, su fuerza es monstruosa aun sin su Quirk, te daré la chance de escapar, vuelve con el grupo-

\- me rehusó- dijo sin más intentando aturdir al enemigo con una explosión, pero ninguno de sus ataques tuvo el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-no será tan fácil como creen, este biodiseñado "Noumu" es nuestra clave para acabar con ese tan molesto símbolo de paz, gracias a eso el no posee un solo don, sino múltiples de ellos, cada golpe que hagan será absorbido gracias a su "absorción de impacto", sus intentos son inútiles- dijo mientras observaba la situación como un mero entretenimiento

\- no tienes el suficiente poder como para hacer algo aquí, nosotros dos no podemos con ellos, ve con los demás ¿Qué no tú deber como delegado es cuidar de tus compañeros?- Aizawa intentaba que Bakugou entrara en razón para sacarlo del peligro.

El sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo una estupidez, pero si se iba Aizawa-sensei estaría solo contra esos dos.

-sensei, una vez fui salvado por alguien que no corrió la misma suerte, si hay alguien frente mi que puedo ayudar tengo que hacerlo- dijo sin quitar la vista del villano –además… no estamos solos-

El Noumu volvió a correr hacia ellos.

-le daré con esto de frente, así que quítele su puto don- dijo mientras volvía a cargar su guante, Aizawa no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego y mirar con sus agotados ojos al villano.

-¿crees que te dejare hacerlo?- Shigaraki se acerco rápidamente a Bakugou mientras este preparaba su disparo.

 _ **Flashback**_

-oye no quieres decir que..?-

-voy a pelear-

-estás loco, hay muchos villanos por allí, vámonos a la salida rápido por favor- decía Mineta

-ese maldito que nos trajo aquí debe de reagruparse en algún momento con su jefe, si voy allá y los acabo no tendrán forma de escapar de aquí-

-no podemos hacerte recapacitar ¿cierto?-

-entonces te ayudaremos- dijo Tsuyu, para la desgracia del morado el tendría que acompañarlos.

-hagan lo que quieran… pero cuando yo de una señal, entran ¿entendieron?-

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-¡ASUI, MINETA! ¡AHORA!-

Antes de que alcanzara a Bakugou una lengua envolvió el brazo del villano y tiro de él, el villano confundido vio como la estudiante rana lo arrastro por el suelo y lo alejo de Bakugou, cuando cayó al suelo por fin sus manos y piernas quedaron atrapadas por el don de Mineta, este tubo chance para poder atacar a gusto.

Cuando Noumu estuvo frente a frente, Bakugou disparo por tercera vez su guante.

El Noumu sin su absorción de impacto salió volando antes de atacarlos, el termino clavado en las escaleras con su mandíbula torcida, los brazos y piernas aparentemente rotos y sangrando en varias partes.

-eso es todo, no puedo seguir usando mi don sin gotas para los ojos- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-ahora… solo queda tu el maldito de los portales- dijo mientras se dirigía al líder.

\- mmmh… no lo haces nada mal para ser un mocoso- dijo mientras se encontraba atrapado.

-pero… la absorción de impacto no es lo único que tiene Noumu- cuando termino su frase las bolas que lo retenían se destruyeron.

De un momento a otro, la gigantesca masa de músculos se volvió a parar aun con sus extremidades rotas, los huesos de su cuerpo tronaban mientras se reacomodaban y partes de su cuerpo dañado se regeneraban, los ojos de los estudiantes y su maestro se llenaron de terror, ese monstruo parecía ser invencible, cuando sus brazos volvieron a su lugar torció su mandíbula dejándola como estaba, al terminar esto el desapareció de la vista de Bakugou.

… para aparecer frente a él a una velocidad mayor a la que podía reaccionar, su puño iba a caer directo en su cara.

-¡Bakugou!- Aizawa lo empujo y termino recibiendo el golpe por él.

-¡Sensei!- Aizawa termino en el suelo mientras sangraba por el golpe, antes de que Katsuki pudiera volver a ayudarlo Shigaraki Tomura volvió a atacarlo, el rubio se defendió poniendo sus guantes frente a su cara, estos de deshicieron cuando Shigaraki los toco mientras se reía tétricamente, Katsuki entro en pánico y solo pudo patearlo para alejarlo.

-esas cosas eran molestas, no tendremos más problemas contigo-

-Shigaraki Tomura- Kurogiri había aparecido en el lugar.

-aah Kurogori, estábamos terminando algo aquí, ¿acabaste con los demás estudiantes?-

-por desgracia, uno de ellos escapo, la ayuda debe estar en camino ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen los refuerzos-

-ehhh… Kurogiri si no fueras el medio de escape te mataría aquí mismo.. aah esto se acabo, es GameOver-

-Game? ¿Esto era solo un juego para ti?.. No me jodas- decía Bakugou.

-sí, pero antes de irnos… porque no herimos un poco su orgullo como símbolo de paz, Noumu- Reaccionando a la orden del peliblanco, Noumu cargo contra los otros dos estudiantes que estaban alejados de su presidente, mientras este se acercaba peligrosamente al Rubio.

Mientras Katsuki miraba la situación en cama lenta, a su mente le llegaban las advertencias y consejos que se le habían dicho anteriormente.

"-si usas mucho poder, tus huesos y músculos podrían quedar desgarrados, eres un buen recipiente, pero este poder va mas allá de lo que tú puedes soportar-"

*… no es momento de dudar, tendré que usarlo, visualiza el poder, solo lo necesario… ¡que no sobrepase el límite de tu cuerpo!*

Chispas rojas salieron del cuerpo de Katsuki.

"-cuando lo uses, aprieta esas nalgas y grita en lo más profundo de tu corazón..-"

Shigaraki estaba por tocar a Bakugou, y Noumu a punto de llegar hasta Asui y Mineta, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, todo rastro de Bakugou desapareció dejando solo un cráter.

-¿Qu..-

-¡SMAAAAASH!- un golpe solido acompañado por un impulso de las explosiones conectaron en la cara de la Bioamenaza.

Noumu se alejo un poco del lugar por el golpe.

-mocoso, en qué momento…- dijo Kurogiri.

-ustedes dijeron que vinieron a asesinar a All Might, ¿no es cierto?-

Shigaraki observo como Bakugou parecía tener algo diferente en el.

-venir a eso y atacar a mis compañeros… ¡eso no es un puto juego!-

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Qué onda, como han estado? Yo bien aquí con la misma miserable vida de siempre, que les parece no he tardado un mes en sacar nuevo cap, quiero agradecer a la universidad y a los paros por hacer esto posible (como te odio paro de mier**), hoy no se me ocurre nada interesante que decir aquí, así que lo hare rápido, si alguien tiene la bendición de tener a su madre a su lado vallan y denle un fuerte abrazo del día de las madres.**

 **Ahora se me ocurrió algo :D**

 **Tal vez este cap este un poco flojo en cuanto a los demás que he sacado, pero les prometo que vendrán cosas mejores, solo aguarden.**

 **Otra cosa (ahora cuando estoy editando se me ocurren las cosas)**

 **Quiero decir que aquí Bakugou es un poco más violento hacia los vilanos, ya saben no cualquiera tira un edificio encima de la gente sin estar algo perturbado, o explotar un bote con gente cerca, eso es algo que deje para interactuar con los demás después, todo está fríamente calculado.**

 **Les juro que escribiré esto aunque tenga que sacrificar mi carrera para lograrlo, quien necesita ese título? ¡Yo no! (mentira, después como demonios traigo el pan a casa?)**

 **Por cierto, en mi mente esta rondando una idea para un nuevo fic, no será tan serio como este, solo algo para relajarme, si les puedo dar un adelanto lo que viene en el….. ¡FemIzuku.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Yaslo: hoy soy benévolo y no traigo sufrimiento, lo guardo para ocasiones futuras, gracias por el cumplido.**

 **Mr chef: gracias gracias, si algo le tengo que dar a Midoriya para que sea interesante como antagonista, le daré lo que merecía pero nunca logro tener, pero mejorado, solo eso, descúbralo usted mismo, descubrí una nueva habilidad oculta, cuando consumo mis dosis diarias tengo capacidad ilimitada para almacenar Pizza, debo usar este poder para el bien.**

 **WolfCerberus: algo me tenía que quedar después de ver Watchmen o no?**

 **jacky7610: uff esa parte, no sé como lo hare pero espero cumplir tus expectativas, oye tampoco demoro mucho, si hubo un periodo donde no saque cap hasta después de un mes, pero eso no significa nada.**

 **Videlsnssj: bueno la espera a acabado, ahora el siguiente no creo que tarde mucho tampoco, aunque no aseguro nada (ahora que vuelvo a editar y corregir cosas por quinta vez me doy cuenta que si, tardare un poco en el siguiente, pero juro que es por un buen motivo)**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Destino enigmático

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 10: Destino enigmático**

* * *

-así que tienes más trucos bajo la manga e niño- dijo Tomura.

Bakugou respiraba jadeante y cansado, moverse así en un instante provoco dolor en su cuerpo.

*mierda, fue demasiado aun cuando intenté controlarlo*

Cuando miro en la dirección en la que golpeo al villano, este solo se había desplazando un poco del lugar y no había mayor daño en él.

-¡Bakugou!-

-escuchen ustedes dos, saquen a Aizawa-sensei de aquí, yo mantendré ocupado a esos dos- dijo mientras les daba la espalda.

-Bakugou-chan no pue..-

-no es momento de decir estupideces, solo salgan de acá rápido y no miren atrás carajo-

Cuando Katsuki dijo eso Nomu se apresuró a atacarlos otra vez.

-Maldito desgraciado- Bakugou pudo esquivar su puño y desde abajo golpeo sus piernas con una patada para que perdiera el balance y cayera, antes de impactar contra el suelo él le dio un golpe combinado una explosión con el One for All.

Noumu aun sin levantarse, saco su mano y tomo su pierna, lo estrelló contra el suelo y lo lanzo lejos, Bakugou termino arrastrándose mientras frenaba, Mineta y Tsuyu miraban paralizados la situación, Noumu los miro y se dirigió hacia ellos otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera llegar recibió un tackle de parte del rubio y volvió a poner su atención en el.

-les dije que se vayan ¡AHORA!- su cabeza tenía un pequeño corte y su cara se llenaba de sangre.

El par no protestó otra vez y corrieron llevándose a Aizawa lejos, Bakugou, mientras las chispas salían de su cuerpo, cargo con el villano lejos de donde sus compañeros escapaban y lo estrello contra una pared, el se retiro un poco y veía donde había dejado al villano clavado.

*esa cosa sigue curándose no importa cuánto lo golpee, tiene que tener un punto débil en alguna parte* pensó en el pequeño instante de tranquilidad que tenia.

-ere sorprendente chico, me impresiona que quieras ser algo tan falso como un héroe, ¿realmente no quieres unirte a nosotros?- pregunto Tomura mientras miraba.

-jodete-

Noumu se despego fácil del muro y cargo rápido contra Bakugou, todas las heridas que tenían desaparecían mientras más se acercaba al muchacho.

*mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda* pensó mientras lo veía acercarse.

Noumu aplasto el lugar donde Katsuki estaba, pero este lo esquivo dando un pequeño salto a su lado mientras giraba para golpear otra vez.

Cuando su mano conecto contra su rostro, este no se inmuto de lo más mínimo, el villano movió su enorme brazo contra Bakugou nuevamente y este recibió el golpe mientras se cubría con sus brazos.

El crujido de sus huesos le indicaba lo fuerte que era el villano en comparación con el, aun usando el poder que le dio All Might hasta su límite, no superaría su fuerza por sí mismo, si este intercambio de golpes seguía así el terminaría perdiendo, pero ahora mismo la ira que sentía en si mismo lo hacía ignorar cualquier cautela que su conciencia le aconsejaba.

Con el brazo de la bestia aun empujando los suyos separo su defensa y dejo que el ataque de Noumu pasara cerca de su cuerpo, y aprovecho la abertura, golpeo una y otra vez su vientre, el humo y las chispas aparecieron simultáneamente en el torso de Noumu mientras Bakugou golpeaba.

Este retrocedió un poco ya que no podía ver al estudiante por todo el humo, al dar un paso atrás subió sus brazos y aplasto por completo el suelo frente a él, a onda expansiva mando a volar toda la suciedad del aire y algunos botes de basura y arboles cercanos, pero al buscar con la vista no encontró a su presa.

Bakugou había esquivado ese ataque dando un salto al aire junto a una explosión que lo coloco en el punto ciego del villano, sus manos estaban tornándose rojas hasta llegar a su antebrazo.

-¡Challenger Wheel Smash!- dijo mientras que con sus explosiones giraba repetidamente, dándole el aspecto de una rueda hecha de fuego y rayos que caía directo a la cabeza del villano.

Noumu no pudo defenderse y termino siendo arrollado por los ataques de Bakugou, en medio de los giros el rubio pudo notas como el cuerpo del villano sufría daño por el calor de sus explosiones, dejando partes del cuerpo debilitadas.

-te tengo maldito- dijo al sonreir

Katsuki freno su ataque y antes que el villano se parase, piso con la fuerza del One for All una de las quemaduras en la espalda del Noumu, este no grito ni mostro signos de haber recibido daño, este intento levantarse pero solo la parte superior de su cuerpo respondía a lo que quería hacer.

-tu maldita columna esta fuera de lugar eh hijo de perra? Veamos si puedes aguantar mucho mas de esto- dijo mientras volvía a golpearlo con una explosión en el brazo con el que se sostenía para luego arremeter con un golpe quebrándolo sin piedad, y así continuo dejando gran parte de su cuerpo destrozado, si algo se regeneraba mientras estaba arriba, lo volvía a romper, después de un tiempo, la sangre comenzó a salir de la boca de la bestia.

Desde la distancia Shigaraki veía la pelea, tenia completa confianza que el estudiante no tendría oportunidad de causar daño a su bioamenaza, pero que estuviera indefenso y tirado en el suelo, lo confundió enormemente.

-¿qué sucede? Esa cosa tendría que estar hecha para matar a All Might ¿Por qué ese chico esta lastimando al Noumu?-

-ese chico… posiblemente este causando más daño interno del que Noumu puede aguantar- dijo Kurogiri.

\- Kurogiri, apresúrate y saca a ese chico de ahí, necesito que el instrumento que me dio sensei no muera antes de matar al símbolo de paz- dijo con frustración el líder de los villanos, de inmediato su compañero desapareció y la nube oscura de cual estaba hecho apareció sobre Bakugou.

-lo siento joven, pero la diversión termino- Kurogiri intento atrapar a Bakugou con su niebla pero este lo esquivo quitándose del lugar.

Cuando Katsuki dejo de estar sobre Noumu, este empezó a curar sus heridas y colocar los huesos rotos en su lugar original.

De uno de los portales de Kurogiri salió Tomura, quedado los tres villanos frentes a un solo estudiante.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso te dio miedo que tu pequeña puta muriera?- dijo Bakugou mientras los veía a los tres, su estado era precario, uno de sus ojos se torno rojo por la sangre que cubría parte de su cara y sus brazos tenían pequeños espasmos por el cansancio y dolor.

Shigaraki no espero nada antes de lanzarse hacia Bakugou con furia, Katsuki solo podía esquivar sus ataques, sabía que si llegaba a recibir solo un toque seria su cuerpo lo pagaría caro, el intento contraatacar pero ahora con la inclusión de Kurogiri no lograba conectar ningún golpe a sus enemigos.

*!Mierda! no puedo atacarlos, si el idiota más grande se levanta definitivamente estoy muerto* Cuando Bakugou esquivaba pudo ver salir en la niebla algo que llamo su atención, un pedazo de cinta y un lazo de planta, ambos atados a una parte de Kurogiri que sobresalía por ser de metal.

*eso… este hijo de perra esta hecho de niebla, pero aun tiene atado eso firmemente, eso debe ser… * Cuando Bakugou analizo un poco su situación, una pequeña idea vino a su mente.

Kurogiri se expandió y comenzó a cubrir a Bakugou en un tornado de nube negra, todas las salidas que pudiera tener estaban cerradas.

-atrapado no podrás hacer nada señor estudiante, perece en mi oscuridad ¡Shadow Storm!- dijo dramáticamente Kurogiri desde el centro del torbellino, pero para su sorpresa, Bakugou no intentaba escapar, sino que se acercaba velozmente a Kurogiri.

-el que pierde aquí eres tu bastardo de niebla- dijo mientras su puño se cargaba de calor y energía.

-si tienes esa cosa que sobresale en tu cuerpo…- antes de que Kurogiri pudiera enviarlo a algún otro lugar, Katsuki ya se encontraba frente a él, agachado y manteniendo una mano apuntando al suelo y otra formando un puño que iría directo al cuerpo del villano.

-¡es porque tienes un cuerpo físico!- Bakugou alzo su puño que conecto directamente con la zona cubierta por el metal.

-¡Panzerschreck Smash!- Bakugou libero una explosión y ambos, villano y estudiante se impulsaron en el aire mientras el puño de Katsuki seguía conectado a Kurogiri, en el camino se liberaron explosiones consecutivamente, que golpearon muy de cerca al hombre vestido de Bartender.

-¡Kurogiri!- Shigaraki grito desde el suelo al ver a su aliado volar en el aire, Katsuki aterrizo sobre sus pies y Kurogiri frente a él, se desplomo directo hacia el suelo.

-Otro menos, solo queda tu trasero en pie, líder inútil- dijo mientras daba un paso en dirección hacia el villano.

Pero de un momento a otro, cayó al suelo.

Su vista empezaba a verse borrosa y sus brazos ya no respondían a lo que el queria.

*maldición… no todavía, aun no, levántate* Bakugou forzó su cuerpo y se puso de pie muy forzosamente, Shigaraki estaba completamente enojado, su puerta de escape había sido noqueada por un descuido, y ahora el tipo que le provocaba tanta ira se oponía a el tambaleante y exhausto.

-¡Mocoso! No quedara nada de ti cuando terminemos aquí, mataremos a tus compañeros antes de irnos y te obligare a mirar cada segundo antes de que Noumu aplaste tu cabeza-

-mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¡ven y hazlo tu mismo hijo de perra!-antes de que pudiera correr a atacarlo recibió un golpe desde atrás que lo obligo a caer directo al concreto.

Noumu se había levantado y de un movimiento dejo a Bakugou completamente derrotado, el aun estaba consciente y comenzaba a escupir sangre de su boca.

-ese es el karma niño, pagaras cada una de las que nos has hecho- Tomura sonrió satisfecho al ver por fin a Bakugou en el suelo.

El villano de piel oscura tomo su cabeza bruscamente del suelo y lo levanto hasta estar sobre su cabeza, abrió su boca y coloco la rubia cabellera del héroe atrapada en su asquerosa mandibula.

*todavía no… todavía tengo que aplastarlos, tengo que matarlos, tengo que salvarlos, tengo que volver, aun tengo mucho… mucho que leer*

.

.

.

-… aplástalo-

Shigaraki dio la señal para que su marioneta actuara, soltó la correa para que la bestia cerrara sus fauces y aplastara la carne de su premio, los dientes cubiertos de baba se cerraban y la distancia entre estos y el cuello de Katsuki se hacía inexistente.

Bakugou Katsuki… no podía escapar de la muerte.

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Hey que tal, cuanto tiempo, soy yo después de volver de la universidad y regresar con todos sus cursos reprobados…. Nah es mentira, no se preocupen por mí.**

 **E vuelto después de mi hibernación para darles un capitulo corto pero según yo, decente, se que lo corte en la mejor parte y es con toda la intención de hacerlo, Muajajajajajajaja.**

 **Espero esta vez estar más activo y traerles mucho mas de esta "Cuando el verde muere", "Historias con la asistente de enfermería" y cualquier otra que escriba a futuro.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, halagos, reproches, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y cartas de amor.**

 **Todos los ataques son creados por mí al ver que Bakugou nombra sus ataques con nombres de armas, cañones o munición (Howitzer, AP shot) así que hice honor a eso aquí.**

 **Challenger: referente a los tanques británicos del mismo nombre.**

 **Panzerschreck: Era el lanzacohetes alemán usado durante la 2ª Guerra Mundial copiado de la bazuca estadounidense**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **jacky7610: gracias por comentar, si tal parece que me relaje demasiado jaja, con respecto a la pregunta, falta, después de los próximos dos arcos, cuando Stain este presente, puede que una vista entre los dos sea posible.**

 **Videlsnssj: jajaja se lo que se siente, también me tomo mi tiempo en el transporte para leer FFs, espero que disculpe mi demora :c**

 **Nessieprettysweet: yo estudio después de dar el examen, la vieja confiable jajajaja, pues sufrimiento in coming, ¿nada de ships? Pues… vale, en verdad lo agradezco, tampoco quería forzarme a escribirlo, aquí es para sufrir, en miotro fic puede encontrar romance si es que quiere pasearse por ahí.**

 **Mr Chef: le juro que la pizza no me detuvo, fue mi pereza, la enemistad será grande y eso cambiara todas las cosas en este fic, ese es mi punto de quiebre, donde todo será diferente y estaremos en el camino que dará el climax a todo esto, la verdadera pelea estará lista cuando tengamos que cortar los lazos que nos retienen.**

 **Hektols: muchas gracias por estar aquí en mi temporada de inexistencia, sus comentarios me impulsaron a escribir de nuevo, siempre vi a Inko como alguien que no guarda muchos resentimientos, tal vez la subestimo, el lenguaje de mierda es característica principal, continúe conmigo por mucho más tiempo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Histeria descontrolada

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 11: Histeria descontrolada**

* * *

El dolor se extendía por gran parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban saturados de heridas y su espalda en un estado deplorable, a sus pulmones llegaba el asqueroso aire que emitía las fauces del Noumu, el desagrádale hedor lo quería hacer vomitar pero no tenía fuerzas para realizar ni siquiera esa acción inconscientemente.

-aplástalo-

La señal que escucho del bastardo enmascarado, apenas pudo llegar a sus oídos, la alargada boca que rodeaba su cabeza comenzó a cerrarse, la lengua que podía discernir con sus ojos comenzaba a retroceder para dar espacia al platillo que el Noumu estaba a punto de degustar.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sus manos ya no le respondían y su espalda estaba tan dañada que sus piernas no podían realizar ninguna orden que su cerebro enviaba.

La única opción que quedaba no le agradaba, no quería dejarse asesinar así de fácil, no quería terminar su vida sin hacer lo que aun quería… no sin cumplir su promesa.

Realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se adentro aun más en la boca del Noumu intencionalmente, Realizando lo que el catalogaba como "putamente asqueroso" abrió su boca concentrando el legado de All Might en ella y mordió la lengua del villano.

El Noumu al sentir el dolor dejo que sus instintos tomaran control de su cuerpo y abrió su quijada por el dolor, el cuerpo de Katsuki se zarandeo en el aire mientras aun mordía su puntiaguda lengua, algo mórbido y enfermizo pero efectivo en esta situación.

La boca de Katsuki soltó su agarre y fue lanzado en el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo, cuando por fin pudo moverse un poco, fijo su mirada en el dúo de villanos aun de pie que tampoco dejaban de verlo.

La actitud de su líder declaraba que ya estaba arto de verlo levantarse una y otra vez, quería ver sus restos esparcidos por todo este campo de batalla y dejar su muerte como el mensaje del peligro de su existencia, y al terminar, dejar al resto de estudiantes como la introducción a la pesadilla que su voluntad estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Cuando había decidido que por fin terminaría con ese chico con su propia mano, un estruendo en la puerta principal llamo la atención de todos los que tenían su vista en ella, los firmes pasos que resonaban mientras una figura imponente salía del polvo que volaba en el lugar.

-todo está bien…. ¿Por qué?-

Su rostro arruado en una expresión de ira señalaba que él no estaba feliz, su enorme mano tiro de la corbata que traía en su cuello, rasgándola y quitándola de su blanca camisa.

-¡Porque yo estoy aquí!-

Parado en la cima de las escaleras, la enorme presencia de All Migth había llegado a escena, por fin los estudiantes pudieron celebrar por completo, las lágrimas de las chicas y de algunos de los chicos por estar a salvo se hacían presentes.

Pero solo uno de ellos seguía mirando a sus enemigos, ignorando a su maestro y observando con sus ojos teñidos en rojo a los villanos.

-joven Bakugou- la voz de su mentor llamo su atención, arrodillado cerca de el All Might habia llegado rápidamente para resguardar su seguridad.

-lo que hiciste fue increíble, me enorgulleces mucho, ahora deja que yo me encargue del resto-

-así que el juego continua… Noumu, mantenlo ocupado mientras yo despierto a Kurogiri- decía Shigaraki mientras caminaba directamente al inconsciente villano tirado en el suelo.

-no lo harás- la voz de All Might se escucho muy cerca de él, en un instante su gigantesco cuerpo estaba a centímetros de el líder de losvillanos, y su puño apuntando directamente a él.

Cuando su brazo se estiro arremetiendo contra su enemigo, el Noumu no espero y guiado por las órdenes intercepto aquel golpe del símbolo de la paz.

-lo siento All Might pero me sentiría mal si no peleas contra el adversario que preparamos para ti-

Su atención cambio completamente y All Might comenzó a batallar contra la bio-amenaza con el cuidado de no causar algún daño que podría llegar contra su estudiante.

Desde el lado de Bakugou, solo podía ver la situación con frustración en su rostro, con su cuerpo inutilizado no podía hacer nada para apoyar a su maestro, una sombra en sus ojos quería llevárselo a un largo sueño, pero por ahora no podía dejar que eso pase.

Después de unos minutos, la batalla había llegado a un punto donde el símbolo de paz estaba contra las cuerdas, el despertar de Kurogiri lo había dejado atrapado en una trampa que amenazaba su vida.

-jajajajaja… sabia que esto terminaría así, no te preocupes All Might cuando acabemos contigo los demás estudiantes te seguirán, no somos tan malos para dejarte solo en el otro mundo-

Las palabras del peliblanco llenaban de frustración a All Might estaba atrapado por el Noumu y salir de esta situación era difícil, su herida que impedía su uso del One for All sangraba dándole dolor agonizante.

Para su suerte las acciones de Todoroki y Kirishima que habían decidido intervenir lo salvo, el logro liberarse de una muerte horrible.

Su tiempo límite se acababa y el único que sabía de eso era su discípulo, los tres villanos frente a él no parecían querer detener sus acciones para matarlo, aun así, el significado del símbolo que había decidido ser era algo a lo que All Might debía mantenerse firme, los pasos veloces de su cuerpo se dirigieron nuevamente hacia sus enemigos con la intención de terminar esto antes de que sus límites lo alcanzaran.

Golpes sin piedad intercambiándose entre el Noumu y el héroe provocaron grandes ráfagas de viento que le impedían a cualquiera acercarse al lugar, si no fuera por Kirishima que se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo, Katsuki hubiera salido volando hace mucho.

La destrucción del lugar empezaba ser más prominente, All Might estaba empujando a su enemigo por todo USJ, y gracias a Bakugou había encontrado la forma de causar más daño a su contrincante.

*no solo los mantuviste a raya, también creaste puntos débiles en esta piel que se asemeja a una armadura, las quemaduras que causaste las aprovechare ¡DEJAME EL RESTO A MI! ¡BAKUGOU SHONEN!*

Los puños de All Might se dirigían directo a las partes que Bakugou había atacado con explosiones, lugares con quemaduras que no se regeneraban debido a las células muertas.

Enviándolo directo al suelo, All Might aterrizo frente a su arremetido Enemigo.

-villano… alguna vez has escuchado estas palabras?... ¡ve más allá! ¡PLUS ULTRA!-

El inmenso poder del símbolo de la paz disparo al enemigo directo hacia el techo y atravesó el metal perdiéndose en el cielo, los ojos de todos estaban puestos en el enorme agujero que dejo atrás el Noumu, los villanos estaban confusos de cómo aquel ser creado para matar a su objetivo había perdido.

Pero había una cosa que parecía que nadie más que Bakugou estaba consciente.

*está en su límite, All Might no se puede mover*

-Bakugou, vámonos, Sensei ya lo tiene todo controlado- decia Kirishima.

-lárguense ustedes si quieren… yo aun tengo que golpearle el culo al idiota de su líder-

-de que estás hablando? Tienes heridas en todo tu cuerpo, no puedes hacer nada si sangras así- dijo Todoroki.

-no tengo tiempo para sangrar-

Las manos de Shigaraki se acercaban a All Might junto con el cuerpo etéreo de Kurogiri, aun antes de que Bakugou pudiera reaccionar una bala atravesó su mano y los obligo a retroceder.

En la entrada, los profesores de la U.A. se habían establecido para repeler a los villanos que atacaban a sus estudiantes, los profesionales entraron en acción dejando abatidos a todos los enemigos en su camino, cuando Shigaraki dio su orden de retirada, 13 empezó a detenerlos usando su don para dificultar su huida, aun así, las dos más grandes amenazas lograrían escaparse si nadie hacia nada.

*no se irán así como así*

Cuando ya la mayor parte del cuerpo de Shigaraki había desaparecido dentro de la niebla, una mano tomo su uniforme y lo saco fuera de su puerta de escape.

-¡Shigaraki Tomura!- Kurogiri se alerto al ver como el estudiante había decidido intervenir sin importarle el fuego cruzado o la succión de 13.

-¡no te irás sin antes patearte el culo!- con una explosión Bakugou aparto a ambos villanos lejos uno del otro y llevo a Shigaraki contra el suelo sin oportunidad de levantarse.

-debo res… *uugh*- Kurogiri intento socorrer a su lider, pero la succión del héroe de rescate amenazaba con absorber por completo todo su ser.

*maldición* con ese último pensamiento, Kurogiri desapareció del lugar, dejando a Shigaraki solo.

-kurogiri… no me dejes aq…- el peliblanco en el suelo intento pedir auxilio a aquel que lo había dejado solo, pero sus palabras fueron frenadas por un puño que le había hecho golpear su nuca contra el suelo.

-te dije… que… te mataría- cada palabra que Bakugou soltaba estaba acompañada con un golpe de sus manos sangrantes directo hacia su cara.

-¡All Might!-

-joven Kirishima, gracias por la ayuda… el joven Bakugou, ¿Dónde esta?-

-el salto hacia el vilano, debería estar ah… ¿Qué demonios?-

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?- las palabras de Todoroki eran algo que todos se preguntaban mientras lo veian.

La visión era algo tétrica, Bakugou, con una mirada bestial en sus ojos, seguía alzando sus puños para arremeter con toda la fuerza que le era posible soltar, no dejaba que sus manos se levantaran para evitar los ataques, un golpe tras otro, una cólera ardiente se reflejaba en sus ojos, sin importarle si las manos de su contrincante habían dejado de luchar hace mucho, el seguía castigando su rostro desprovisto de su máscara, sus puños no emitían ningún calor o estruendo, tampoco manifestaban la increíble fuerza que el sucesor del One for All debía tener, con lo único que golpeaba era con su ira y resentimiento, era difícil saber si la sangre del suelo venia de sus manos o del rostro de Shigaraki.

-jóvenes, deténganlo antes que haga algo irreversible-

Cada vez que los puños de Bakugou conectaban con su enemigo, pequeños flash de memorias volvían a su mente.

GOLPE

"-eres solo un Quirkless bastardo sin ninguna puta oportunidad de convertirte en héroe-"

GOLPE

"-deberías tomar la salida fácil y saltar desde la azotea"-

GOLPE

"-¡Un manto invisible con un gran quirk!"

-cállate-

GOLPE

"-¿eras amigo de ese joven?... Lo lamento…. Yo… no pude llegar a tiempo… El…-"

-¡callate!-

GOLPE

"JAJAJA, ese chico murió de forma patética, al final ¡FUE TU MANO LA QUE LE QUITO LA VIDA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! "

-!CALLATEEE!- Cuando el puño de Bakugou estaba decidido a bajar y dar el golpe decisivo, los brazos de ambos estudiantes lo detuvieron.

-¡Bakugou! ¡Ya es suficiente!-

-¡detén esto! ¿Quieres matarlo de verdad?-

Mientras Bakugou seguía forcejeando el agarre, su conciencia empezaba a nublarse y sus ojos cerrarse, cuando los sentidos de Bakugou durmieron, marco el final del evento, con el líder de los villanos derrotados, y muchos de sus esbirros capturados, milagrosamente toda la clase A salió victoriosa.

* * *

 **Lejos de hay**

La niebla negra se manifestó bruscamente en la guarida de los villanos y con un sordo golpe en el suelo, el cuerpo de Kurogiri por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-mmmh? Kurogiri… te vez lamentable, parece que tuviste problemas- la voz proveniente de una pantalla se dirigió a él, extrañado de su lamentable aparición.

-sensei… lo siento fallamos… All Might… los estudiantes, eran más fuertes de lo que pensamos-

-Kurogiri… **¿Dónde está** **Shigaraki Tomura?-**

-… fue capturado-

-…-

-sensei?-

-lamentable, aah que lamentable, sabía que esto podría acabar así pero nunca pensé que saldría tan mal-

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-para tu suerte Kurogiri, todavía tenemos un as bajo la manga, necesito que hagas un portal, recuperaremos a Shigaraki Tomura-

-¿ira usted mismo sensei?-

-no, aun no es momento de que yo salga, enviaremos a alguien más-

-¿alguien más?-

-no seas grosero Kurogiri, el está detrás de ti-

La piel de Kurogiri se erizo en cuanto miro hacia atrás, la fría mirada que estaba clavada en él, le recordaba al Noumu que los había acompañado, aun con su pequeña estatura, algo en el era más peligroso que el anterior Noumu, era más… vivo.

-ahora… es hora de rescatar a tu hermano mayor… esfuérzate… **Deku-**

* * *

 **Palabras del autor.**

 **Eeeeeeehhhhh vuelto.**

 **Al fin de digne a escribir mi primer fic de bnha, y aunque estoy falto de práctica, me alegra estar aquí.**

 **Lamento si algunos decidieron marcharse y se aburrieron de esperar.**

 **Pero prometo que volveré a actualizar esto con mas regularidad.**

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Su derecho por ley

**Antes que nada, BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA no me pertenece, esta es solo una historia salida de un epifanía cuando estaba drogado y luchando por vivir.**

 **-personaje hablando-**

 ***personaje pensando***

 **Capitulo 12: Su derecho por ley**

* * *

 **Una hora después del ataque.**

Un convoy de trasporte cruzaba las calles de la ciudad, conformado por dos patrullas escoltando a dos camiones blindados y una última patrulla protegiendo la retaguardia.

-aquí la patrulla escolta del convoy numero 2, transportamos a los villanos que atacaron la U.S.J. dentro de la academia U.A., estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a Tártaros, Tomaremos el túnel de la carretera y cruzaremos el puente hasta el destino, cambio-

"recibido, por favor especifique el número de prisioneros y su importancia, cambio"

-recibido, el primer camión transporta a 25 villanos de rango D hasta el C, el segundo transporta a 10 villanos de clase C y un rango S, el líder se encuentra aprisionado y listo para la entrega, cambio-

"recibido, los estaremos esperando, cambio y fuera"

La voz que provenía de la radio se apago, mientras el convoy se adentraba a lo largo del túnel iluminado por luces que iluminaban el camino.

-"pfff" que idiotez, ¿quién demonios se atrevería a atacar una academia llena de Héroes profesionales y mas donde trabaja All Might? te apuesto que la mayoría no son más que simples delincuentes con antecedentes menores- decía uno de los policías que iba dentro de la patrulla escolta.

-aun así, provocaron grandes problemas solo para ser unos villanos primerizos, ¿oíste lo que dijo el jefe Tsukauchi? Parece que ellos tenían a un monstruo que podía pelear a la par con All Might-

-sí, pero al final todo término como era obvio, demonios, es un maldito desperdicio llenar las celdas del Tártaros solo con esta basura-

El convoy seguía avanzando mientras las intermitentes luces iluminaban su camino, dentro de uno de los camiones blindados, había un pequeño bullicio por parte de los villanos que habían despertado adoloridos mientras eran transportados, un movimiento brusco que produjo el camión al pasar por bache en la carretera, fue suficiente para despertar al villano que se encontraba confinado tras un vidrio separado de los demás prisioneros.

*… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?* las manos y pies de Tomura intentaros cambiar de posición, pero las ataduras en su cuerpo se lo impedía, a su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de su batalla en la U.A.

"-todo está bien…. ¿Por qué?, ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!-"

"-¡PLUS ULTRA!-"

"-Kurogiri… no me dejes aq…-"

Los recuerdos de All Might, la batalla contra el Noumu y la maldita intervención de aquel estudiante aclararon su mente, y la ira y frustración lo inundaban mientras su rostro descubierto hacia una expresión tenebrosa.

*¡Maldicion!... el símbolo de la paz no estaba debilitado… la información de Sensei no fue correcta… ¡Kurogiri! Me abandonaste… ¡me dejaste solo!*

*!Y ese maldito mocoso! ¡Juro que lo matare!-*

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

-y dígame doctor… ¿tiene resultados?- pregunto All for One a su ayudante.

-interceptamos su señal de radio, despejaron las calles y ahora están pasando bajo un túnel con solo la escolta de la policía, es el momento perfecto sensei-

-que alegría, ¿cree que logremos tener imagen de lo que está pasando?-

-tendremos acceso a las cámaras dentro del túnel dentro de unos momentos-

-maravilloso, Kurogiri, prepárate para llevar al pequeño hasta allí-

-sensei, ¿realmente cree que solo enviar a un Noumu está bien?- pregunto Kurogiri

-Kurogiri, después de tus resultados, tu posición no es la mejor para exigir algo-

-lo siento, hare lo que diga inmediatamente-

 **En el túnel**

Mientras el convoy recorría el camino de sombras que había entre cada foco de luz roja, uno de los conductores había decidido relajarse un poco y prender un cigarrillo dentro del auto.

-¡oye! ¡No debes fumar mientras conduces!-

-vamos, que importa? Esta semana ha sido muy pesada para nosotros, solo quiero encen… ¡Demonios!- su pequeño encendedor se le había resbalado de sus manos y caído bajo su asiento, el policía trataba de alcanzarlo mientras aun sujetaba el volante.

-¡oye! ¡Pon tus ojos en el camino!- decía el copiloto mirando como su compañero trataba de alcanzar el objeto perdido sin observar como las luces en el camino comenzaban a apagarse y encenderse intermitentemente.

-dame unnnn… ¡lo tengo!- cuando posar sus ojos en el camino, una extraña silueta se posaba frente a ellos en su camino mientras las luces del túnel no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlos ver muy bien de quien se trataba.

En un rápido reflejo, el conductor volteo en manubrio de la patrulla al mismo tiempo que pisaba el freno, los demás autos tras de ellos se apresuraron a imitar al auto escolta deteniéndose completamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el compañero del conductor.

-podría jurar que había alguien en el camino- cuando el conductor miro hacia adelante, la imagen que había visto desapareció.

"oigan ustedes dos, ¿Por qué frenaron tan repentinamente" la radio sonó inmediatamente, la voz de una de las personas en el convoy les exigía saber el motivo de sus acciones.

-Capitán, creímos haber visto a alguien frente a nosotros-

"¿creyeron? Pues yo desde aquí atrás no veo a nadie, apresúrense en arrancar, no podemos llegar tarde a la entrega de los prisioneros"

-sí señor, rayos, solo date prisa y arranca antes que decida suspendernos-

-en seguida, solo déjame…- decía mientras presionaba el encendedor para prender el cigarrillo en su boca.

En cuando la pequeña llama salió, una explosión sonó desde atrás de ellos, sus ojos miraron al retrovisor que cada uno tenía a su lado solo para ver la última patrulla tras los camiones ardiendo en llamas.

"!TODOS SALGAN DE INMEDIATO!" dijo la voz del capitán desde la radio.

En un segundo, todos los policías dentro de las patrullas salieron armados a ver qué pasaba, incluso los que estaban dentro de los camiones blindados vigilando a los presos se apresuraron en salir.

Los más cercanos se acercaron a ver si había alguien herido, pero cuando se detuvieron a una distancia prudente al auto, vieron quemarse y a sus tripulantes dentro, muertos y ardiendo por las llamas.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Todos en posición!- las armas de todos se alzaron apuntando firmemente tras el auto en llamas, tres personas se dirigían a pasar el auto y ver lo que los había atacado desde atrás, una estela de llamas que aun ardía en el concreto se podía ver, y la persona responsable de ello no se encontraba.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, las luces del túnel se habían apagado por un instante dejándolos solo con la iluminación que daban las llamas, los 15 policías que transportaban a los villanos habían encendido las linternas de sus armas por la pobre iluminación que quedaba en el lugar.

Todos estaban muy atentos a cualquier ruido a su alrededor, algunos de ellos estaban nerviosos por la situación, los haces de luz se movían en todas direcciones buscando al culpable, los pilares que separaban los caminos en su interior no dejaban tener una buena visibilidad del lugar.

-contacten a Tártaros por ayuda, ellos deben estar más cerca que ningún otro- dijo el capitán a las dos personas que conducían la primer patrulla.

-entendido- de inmediato el conductor del auto se apresuro en guardar su arma y dirigirse al interior del vehículo.

-¡atención! Aquí el segundo convoy, fuimos atacados por alguien en medio del túnel, tenemos cuatro policías muertos en una patrulla explotada, solicitamos apoyo- el mensaje que había enviado el policía solo obtuvo ruido muerto como respuesta, trataba una y otra vez de comunicarse pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Capitán! No hay comunicación con Tártaros ni con nadie cercano-

-maldición, estamos solos-

-capitán, debemos salir de aquí, no sabemos dónde está el que nos ataco-

\- "tchh" que desgracia, el camión que trasporta al líder adelántese en irse, los demás estén atentos antes de subir-

Uno de los policías se apresuro en dejar su posición y subir al camión, cuando estuvo dentro movió las llaves del trasporte para encenderlo, cuando por fin el motor había arrancado, la sonrisa que este tenía se desvaneció lentamente mientras su cuerpo atravesó el vidrio blindado de la cabina llevándolo hacia la oscuridad delante de él.

Los demás vieron como su compañero volaba en el aire sin ningún motivo mientras algunos pedazos de cristal lo acompañaban, de inmediato los más asustados abrieron fuego iluminando por instantes el túnel.

-alto el fuego, hay un oficial en ese lugar- dijo el capitán.

Todos solo quedaron mirando el camino esperando que algo sucediera, y como si se rebobinara el tiempo, el cuerpo del policía volvía volando hacia ellos y estrellándose contra el primer auto.

Los dos primeros policías se quedaron viendo el cadáver inerte de su compañero, sin notar la figura que corría hacia ellos desde las sombras.

Un golpe en el rostro conecto inmediatamente con el primero que había visto hacia adelante, su compañero comenzó a disparar hacia aquel que lo había golpeado sin mucho resultado, de inmediato la figura corrió tras los pilares en mitad del camino para perderlos de vista.

-¡disparen en cuanto lo vean!-

La figura volvió a salir del lugar dirigiéndose hacia los cuatro que estaban cerca del auto aun en llamas, los disparos no tardaron mucho en llegar mientras su enemigo los esquivaba, cuando estuvo cerca de uno, su puño se movió velozmente quitando el arma de su mano y dándole después un golpe en el torso quebrando algunas costillas a pesar de tener un chaleco antibalas, los demás corrieron la misma suerte cuando el villano se acerco rápidamente y los golpeo, uno fue agarrado de su brazo y lanzado hacia el auto en explotado y quedando atrapado en las llamas junto a sus compañeros muertos, los otros dos le dispararon pero el villano se había agachado y dado una patada que barrio con su punto de equilibrio, se abalanzo sobre el más cercano para poder golpearlo en el suelo, el policía intento defenderse pero con un golpe sucio, el villano le perforo ambos ojos dejándolo ciego.

-¡disparen!- la voz del capitán sonó dando la orden de fuego y de inmediato las armas dispararon contra el chico.

Este dirigió su mano hacia el policía que intentaba levantarse, aun con la distancia que habían, el policía se vio atraído hacia la palma abierta del villano, cuando lo sujeto, su cuerpo le sirvió como escudo contra las balas que llovían contra él, el cuerpo del policía fue acribillado brutalmente por las armas de sus 11 compañeros, los policías frenaron su fuego con pánico de lo que estaba pasando, en un segundo, uno de sus compañeros se encontraba herido en el suelo y en peligro, los otros tres habían muerto horriblemente, carbonizado, desangrado y con convulsiones que dejaban escapar la poca vida que quedaba en él, y el ultimo recibiendo todas las balas que habían disparado.

El chico solo arrojo el despedazado cuerpo del policía a un lado del camino, su figura negra por la luz de las llamas tras de él y los gritos de su un agonizante compañero los hacía temblar de terror.

-¡maldición! Continúe disparando, no dejen que se acerque- decía el capitán mientras se arremangaba su brazo y tocaba la superficie del auto blindado, su brazo fue cambiando gradualmente y ahora poseía el mismo color y dureza que el camión blindado.

El chico volvió a correr hacia ellos, ignorando la pared de balas que venía sobre él, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para pasar sobre los policías frente a él y dirigió su atención sobre su voz de mando, el capitán alzo su puño de metal reforzado y lo dirigió sobre el chico para recibirlo con un golpe, este logro aterrizar antes de ser golpeado y pasando bajo sus piernas se dirigió a los demás policías.

Uno de ellos fue encontrado recargando y recibió un golpe en su rostro que lo lanzo a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, antes de impactar, su cuerpo se detuvo en el aire un momento y volvió a dirigirse al muchacho que lo esperaba con su palma abierta y con otro puño preparado.

Un segundo golpe más fuerte lo golpeo en el mismo lugar rompiendo el casco llevaba, y esta vez fue libre de estrellar su cabeza en el concreto, su cuerpo cayo mientras se arrastraba sobre el pilar cuarteado dejando ver la mancha de sangre.

Los dos policías del frente dispararon una vez más, las balas esta vez sí dieron en su objetivo, pero antes de alegrarse, sus expresiones se pintaron en un terror inigualable al ver como sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?- dijo uno de los policías antes de abrir fuego otra vez.

La mano del muchacho se volvió abrir en dirección de ambos policías, estos esperaban que pasara algo como antes, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, lo que sí lo hizo fue la patrulla tras de ellos que se alzo en el aire y se estrello con sus espaldas y los aplasto.

-¡maldito!- el capitán había vuelto a atacar, golpeando el lugar donde estaba parado el villano que solo impacto contra el suelo, el villano con un pequeño paso hacia un lado lo había esquivado y aprovechando la desventajosa posición del capitán, conecto una patada en su cara que lo impulso hacia atrás.

Mientras los demás seguían disparando al villano, este no se inmutaba con las balas que su cuerpo recibía, estiro una vez más su mano y una de las armas de un policía llego hasta el, este solo mantuvo apretado el gatillo dejando que el cargador se vacié por sí mismo, el fuego llego por lo menos a tres de ellos, uno recibió una herida en un brazo por su lejanía, pero los otros cayeron muertos por las balas.

El chico volvió a correr en su dirección, pero el brazo del capitán esta vez si logro acertar un golpe en su estomago dejándolo sin aire por un momento, mientras el villano sujetaba su estomago por el golpe, el capitán lo tomo del cuello y fuertemente lo estampo contra el camión.

-¿Quién eres tú?- las armas de los 5 policías raspantes apuntaron sus linternas al rostro del chico, dejándoles ver por fin la identidad de su agresor.

Sus ojos verde oscuro eran visibles aun atreves del cabello desarreglado y del mismo color, su boca se curvaba en una expresión de odio hacia aquel que lo tenía atrapado, y su lado derecho de la cara era adornado con una cicatriz que se conectaba con su ojo y arruinaba el aspecto de las pecas de ese lado, aun después de lo que había causado, los policías se sorprendieron por la edad que aparentaba.

-tu… eres solo un niño- dijo el capitán que aun lo mantenía contra el camión con su brazo blindado que era apretado por el chico con la intención de liberarse.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

-es increíble, mira el destrozo que ha logrado el chico en su primera misión, es increíble doctor-

-es cierto, aun cuando no habíamos terminado sus pruebas, parece que su cuerpo se adapto bien a los Quirks que le implantamos- decía el ayudante de All for One mientras veía la transmisión de las cámaras de seguridad.

-parece que nuestro experimento funciono bien doctor, había llegado aquí con poca sangre que le quedaba, parece que su nuevo descubrimiento a potenciado aun mas nuestro pequeño amigo-

-fue un proyecto que llevo años, pero por fin pudimos remplazar la sangre de la gente por esa nueva sustancia, la mezcla con **Trigger** realmente e útil-

-regeneración y fuerza sobrehumana, además de esa supuesta atracción que posee no veo otra cosa que lo distinga de otros Noumu sensei ¿Qué poderes le otorgo?- pregunto Kurogiri.

-solo le di... lo que el merecía desde un principio- dijo observando las cámaras con una mirada sonriente.

* * *

 **En el túnel**

Los policías seguían mirando como Deku se resistía al agarre que el capitán de la policía, pero aunque trataba con todos sus medios, su brazo era más resistente de lo que pensaba.

Después de un segundo Izuku dejo de golpear su brazo y se quedo completamente quieto, los policías creyeron que por fin se había rendido, pero ignoraban el sutil aire caliente que empezaba a escapar de sus labios.

De un solo movimiento, Deku abrió su boca en una amplitud humanamente imposible, y de su boca salió una llamarada de fuego tan fuerte que no tardo en carbonizar completamente el rostro desprotegido del capitán, lo único que quedaba era un ensangrentado y grotesco cráneo con algunos restos de carne aun quemándose.

El cuerpo del ahora muerto capitán cayó sin fuerzas hacia el suelo, Deku al fin poso sus pies sobre la tierra y el resto de policías lo miraban temerosos por lo que había hecho, Deku volvió a fijar su vista en ellos, ninguno de ellos tenía el valor para resistirse al villano, asi que intentaron huir corriendo hacia el oscuro camino del túnel, pero por desgracia, ni uno solo tenía la mas mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Desde adentro del camión donde Tomura estaba cautivo, se podían escuchar los gritos de los policías, los villanos dentro no sabían lo que pasaba, hacían alboroto por los gritos y algunos estaban asustados por la situación, golpes empezaron a ser audibles en la entrada del camión, poco a poco el espacio entre las puertas se fue abollando, y cuando una pequeña abertura se abrió, 5 pares de dedos abrieron bruscamente la entrada dejando ver a Deku entrando, su mirada estaba dirigida solo a aquel preso tras el vidrio, ignoraba el vitoreó de alegría de los demás prisioneros, antes de llegar, se detuvo en un pequeño baúl apegado a una pared.

Arranco su cubierta y dentro se podía ver solo un objeto dentro, la mano que serbia como mascara para Tomura fue tomada por el chico antes de volver a liberar a su puño, el vidrio no resistió el golpe que propino Deku, y con cuidado lo libero de sus ataduras antes de entrgarle la máscara.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto el albino.

-….- Deku solo extendió su mano entregándole lo que le pertenecía.

Tomura quería respuestas así que cuando estuvo a punto de atacar al muchacho una sombra conocida apareció en la calle.

-Tomura Shigaraki-

-Kurogiri, te atreves a aparecer ahora?-

-no puedo excusar lo que hice, pero el maestro envió al chico aquí para tu rescate, el te explicara todo-

\- si no estuviera tan cansado te mataría aquí y ahora- decia mientras caminaba para salir del camión mientras Deku lo seguía.

-¡oigan! ¿Nos van a dejar aquí?-

-¡oye maldito jefe de pacotilla! ¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí! ¡Sácanos!-

Las replicas de los criminales eran cada vez mas molestas, Tomura no tenía la intención de ayudar a la basura así que solo se dirigió hacia la calle para salir pronto de ese lugar, un sonido llamo su atención, veía como Deku había presionado el interruptor que abría las puertas de sus celdas.

Pensaba que lo que hacia el chico era estúpido, pero cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar vio el otro camión blindado tras el suyo y entendió perfectamente las intenciones que aquel extraño tenía.

-gracias viejo, pensé que en verdad terminaría en una prisión junto algún negro-

-yo me largo, no planeo volver a meterme con estos inútiles otra vez-

-el niño sí que sabe lo que hace, déjame matar a tu jefe y yo me hare cargo de todo ahora si?-

En cuanto todos los prisioneros estaban fuera de la seguridad de sus jaulas, Deku volvió a abrir su quijada y expulso una ráfaga de fuego antes de que cualquiera pudiera salir del camión, esto no era personal, simplemente seguía las órdenes que le encomendaron, nadie más que Tomura tenía que dejar este túnel, todos los demás eran irrelevantes.

Los gritos de agonía volvieron a escucharse, varios cuerpos salieron corriendo por el dolor, pero ninguno llego muy lejos antes de caer en el suelo intentando apagar inútilmente el fuego.

-que espectáculo tan ridículo, vámonos de una vez de aquí-

El portal de Kurogiri se abrió dejando pasar a ambos chicos, pero antes de que Tomura pudiera pasar atreves de el, un sonido de un arma se escucho, un poco de sangre voló por los aires y el arma temblorosa del policía que había despertado apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Shigaraki.

Aun así, los ojos rojos del líder de los villanos no dejaron de emitir esa luz tenebrosa, la bala había llegado a uno de los brazos de Deku, que ocupo para interceptar el disparo que era dirigido al joven líder de los villanos, una vez más la ira volvió a llenar los ojos del peli verde, la cicatriz en su cara parecía acrecentarse más por su expresión molesta, y este dirigió sus pasos hacia el policía aun en pie.

Este no paro de disparar su pistola contra el chico que no se inmutaba lo mas minimo por el daño recibido.

-¿Por qué no te mueres?- su arma seguía disparando contra Deku hasta el momento que su cargador se había apagado y su dedo aun presionaba repetidamente el gatillo.

-¿Por qué no… te mueres?- Deku no había terminado de acercarse a él cuando estiro su brazo y atrajo el cuerpo del policía hasta él, su rostro fue atrapado por su mano y antes de que el policía pudiera murmurar cualquier suplica, el chico golpeo su cara contra el suelo agrietando este y dejando un pequeño charco de sangre.

Su mano no se había detenido ahí, y alzando una y otra vez su cabeza, golpeo una y otra vez el cuerpo del policía contra el piso, aun cuando la vida había escapado de su cuerpo, Deku golpeo con cólera los restos del cráneo del policía, hasta que solo quedo una grotesca imagen de sangre carne y huesos destrozados en el suelo, sus ojos estaban puestos en su obra, sangre en sus manos de una persona de quien no le provocaba más que ira, salpicaba gota a gota, su boca estaba arqueada en una horripilante sonrisa de satisfacción junto con una pequeña risa de pesadilla.

-ese chico es un psicópata, si ya terminaste de jugar… es hora de irnos-

Deku solo volvió a adentrarse a la sombra junto a quien había rescatado, abandonando la cruel imagen de las llamas y la sangre derramaba en el suelo, todo ese rojo en el lugar, lo volvían un pequeño espacio que no formaba parte de ese mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

-felicidades, pequeño, ese fue una gala magnifica de tus habilidades- decía All For One desde la pantalla que había en la guarida de Shigaraki.

-gar…cias- fueron las únicas palabras que difícilmente salían de su boca.

-mmmh, parece que aun tus cuerdas bucales no se han recuperado por completo, solo dale tiempo, se que te recuperaras dentro de poco- Deku solo asintió a sus palabras.

-dime, ¿no encontraste algún Quirk que te gustara? El de ese capitan de policía parecía interesante-

-Quirk… innecesario… regeneración… suficiente-

-ya veo, ¿hay algo que creas que necesites por la situación que pasaste?-

-….mo…vilidad… velocidad-

-de acuerdo, veré que buenos candidatos hay para que tengas lo que quieres, ahora solo sigue las órdenes de Shigaraki, Shigaraki Tomura el es nuestro nuevo miembro de la liga, cuida de él, nos esforzamos mucho para que este nuevo Noumu sea lo que es-

-Sensei, la información que nos dio fue incorrecta, el símbolo de la paz fue capaz de vencer el Nomu que nos dio, ¡se equivoco sensei!-

-no, estábamos en lo correcto, aunque haya salido pero de lo que planeamos, esta fue una valiosa experiencia para ti, no te alteres, aun hay mucho por hacer, así que prepárate, ahora…

.

.

.

.

Todo cambiara.

* * *

 _Midoriya Izuku_

 _Nombre de villano: Deku_

 _Quirk:_

 _-Regeneración (aumentado por la droga que circula por su cuerpo)_

 _-fuerza sobrehumana (aumentado por la droga que circula por su cuerpo)_

 _-atracción de cosas pequeñas (aumentado por la droga que circula por su cuerpo)_

 _-respiración de fuego (aumentado por la droga que circula por su cuerpo)_

* * *

 **Palabras del autor**

 **Yyy aquí otro cap.**

 **Como están? Me extrañaron? Al fin luego de haber recuperado las ganas de escribir esta historia, llego a la parte donde cambiare mucha de la trama de BNHA, y nos iremos a la historia que tengo planeada.**

 **Les gusto este Deku? Es lo que tenía en mente para esta historia, me alegra por fin sacarlo a escena, además que el metal y el soundtrack de Need for speed me ayudo mucho a escribirlo.**

 **Ahora es hora de corregir y subir, mmmhhh 5am otra vez…. Alguien me explica por que nunca escribo a una hora prudente?**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Soto9041: gracias amigo, espero lo disfrute.**

 **Blue1234: gracias por no abandonar, espero que este capítulo este a sus expectativas.**

 **jacky7610. Yyyy aquí esta Deku, me alegro que usted este por aquí, me inspire mucho para el cap así que espero que le guste.**

 **sebku ssj3: gracias TIO.**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasearse por estos lares.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
